Left hand of the Shinigami
by scarface101
Summary: what if the shinigami took pity on Naruto and decided to help him? inigami Narutoxharem maybe godlike serious swordsman Naruto 2nd story please read and review to help with my work otherwise enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YO! Scarface101 here at your service! Sorry for making my readers wait but I have a minor case of writer's block and so it might be a while before I update "Rise of the Maelstrom" but rest assured I'll get back to it ASAP please read review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own anything except my own ideas. Thank you**

Prologue** Konoha Oct.10 11:19 p.m.**

All is peaceful in Konoha the festivities are bubbling with life the liquor was pouring one could easily hear children laughing all in all it was a grand festival except there is one orphan who isn't enjoying the festival which celebrates the 'death' of the infamous Kyuubi No Kistune that orphan is Naruto Uzumaki

**With Naruto**

A thirteen year-old Naruto was sneaking out of his apartment to avoid the mob that comes every night on his birthday Oct.10 the blonde jinchuuriki was dashing across the rooftops hoping to avoid anything the dreadful night had to offer him

**Elsewhere**

A woman is standing over a dead corpse of an old man she was dressed in a dark gray kimono an Oni mask hid her face behind her mask you can see long white hair and golden eyes that seem as if they could literally burn through your soul and she had two poles on her back but if one looks closer they are actually blades hidden inside one sword had the kanji for 'heaven' on the pommel the other had the kanji for 'hell'

The old man looked down at his own body in shock first he had a sharp form of pain come from his chest then he found himself looking at his lifeless body he turned and asked the woman "Why?" the woman pulled out the 'heaven' sword and tapped the pommel on his head and replied "Because your time is up."

The old man was ascended in a golden light and disappeared the woman sighed and said "It never ends." Then she shifted her gaze to Konoha thinking '_Might as well finish my rounds in Konoha,'_

**With Naruto**

The orange-wearing blonde was trapped in an alley being beaten by three ANBU one had the mask of a lizard the second had a mask of a rat and the third had the mask of a beetle all were shouting things like "You killed my wife," or the ever classic "Die demon!"

The ANBU with the beetle mask pulls out a kunai and says "Now let's finish the demon scum!" before he could kill our blonde hero a shadow descends making the ANBU nervous the rat shouted "It's the hokage! Run before he kills you!"

Before they could make a break for it their hearts stopped beating and noticed they were looking at their own bodies the shadow whispered into their ears "Going down." And then they found themselves chained to rocks just above a lake of fire and before they blacked out due to pain they heard a booming voice that said **"Welcome to Hell!"**

**With Naruto**

Naruto found himself looking up at a blurry figure and said "Going to finish me off teme?" the figure tilted it's head and thought '_He can see me?'_ upon closer examination she noticed the near-fatal wound and concluded '_No. He can't but he is so close to dying he can at least make out a fuzzy image of me.'_

The figure turned to leave until she felt something grab her kimono looking down it was the blonde boy the woman then thought '_This boy looks familiar. Where have I seen him?'_ the blonde looks up revealing the whisker marks it was then she figured it out '_This is the boy who contains the Kyuubi!' _

Naruto locked eyes with the woman and said "You're not like everyone else in this damned village; you don't have any hate in your eyes," the woman raised an eyebrow and responded "No I'm not." The blonde boy was quickly shedding tears and said "This village stinks of rotten people they beat me for no reason other than not being able to see past their hate they call me a demon but they commit the sins of demons themselves; they don't follow the 4th hokage's last wish they trample all over it and laugh because of this I REGRET EVER BEING BORN IN THIS VILLAGE!"

The woman looked at the sight before in shock thinking '_So the hatred of Konoha has driven a boy to this,'_ after her thought she quickly hardened her face in rage and said "I hear you boy you might not be able to change the views of the older generation but you still have a chance to save the younger generation from their ignorance " while she said this Naruto nodded in understanding and started dragging himself

The woman looked and asked "What are you doing?" The jinchuuriki coughed some blood and replied "I Have to find Ji-chan." It was then his left arm came out it was dark purple almost black clearly nothing but dead flesh the woman looked at it in disgust and said "Wait."

Naruto looked back and saw a blade heading straight at him it pierced his left hand and then he felt a burning pain in his arm his arm was coming back to life but it was different it was pale grey like the kind of grey a dead man would have and on the back of his hand was a tattoo of a yellow eye with a black-slit pupil and in his hand a sword appeared it was like a crucifix the blade was black the handle was made of gold and it was covered in sapphire jewels (Think Dracule Mihawks sword from One Piece) the sword was seven ft. long and the handle was at least three ft. long and on the pommel was the kanji for 'death'

The woman kneeled down and whispered "My name is Yagami Yuuko but you know me better as the shinigami this is my gift to you Uzumaki Naruto become strong and maybe one day we will meet again" The blonde looked back in shock realized he was talking to THE shinigami his vision was going black and before he passed out he saw his grandfather figure End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yo! Scarface101 here at your service! Ok I have decided for the time being that I will mostly work on "Left Hand of the Shinigami" because I think it's more successful than my first fanfic now that my new buddy and BETA reader agent of doom is helping my fanfics should be better and by the way agent PM me your favorite pairing and I'll put it in my fic cuz it's my way of saying 'Thank you' and about Naruto's personality and clothes I am going for mixture of Mihawk and of Naruto's original personality most of the time he'll be pretty serious but he'll have his funny moments Naruto's main fighting skills will consist of kenjutsu, Very little taijutsu, the chidori, the hirashin ,and of course his trusty and trademark rasengan now as for the harem here are the ones I've decided on Fem. Shinigami, Kushina (In respect to my buddy Naruto6023) Fem. Kyuubi (a must-do pairing) Anko (As promised to KyuubiGoku) Yugito (No Nibi sorry) Mikoto (Sasuke's mother for those that don't know her) and Fu I don't know how many girls I'll put in the harem but put in suggestions and I'll see what I can do one more thing there ****WILL****be Sasuke , Sakura, and civilian council bashing**

**And before I forget I might add Hinata to the harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas now please read review and enjoy **

**Konoha hospital 5:47 a.m.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat next to his surrogate grandson staring at the blonde's left arm and occasionally glancing at the large sword in the corner, all the while thinking '_Is this the Kyuubi's doing? The arm I can understand, but the sword is another matter entirely.'_ his train of thought was interrupted when Naruto began to stir

Our blonde hero's eyes snapped open and he screamed "SHINIGAMI'S COMING FOR ME!", this caused the aged hokage to fall out of his chair and roll into the wall causing the handle of the blonde's sword to fall on the old hokage's head.

Naruto was looking around franticly until he spotted Sarutobi on the floor nursing his head. After a few moments the old man recomposed himself and asked, "Naruto what happened to your arm and where did you get that sword?" It took a bit for the whiskered boy to respond because he was going through his own thoughts ''**Sarutobi Hiruzen', is that Ji-chan's name? And what's with those numbers? 11/17/13? Is that a date?'**

The blonde boy was staring at his surrogate grandfather's name and, unknown to him at the time, the date of the 3rd hokage's death. Naruto was quickly dragged out of his thoughts when he was shaken slightly by the hokage. "Naruto can you hear me?" Sarutobi asked in a panic, the blonde quickly nodded causing the old man to sigh.

Taking his pipe, Hiruzen asked again, "I asked what happened to your arm and where did you get that sword?" Naruto took a moment and replied, "I met the Shinigami." This caused the aged hokage to drop his pipe and ask with shock, "THE Shinigami?" The blonde nodded and replied, "I don't know why, but she fixed my arm and that sword appeared, she then told me her name, Yagami Yuuko"

Sarutobi was barely registering what Naruto was saying; the blonde met THEShinigami face-to-face and lived. The Shinigami was a she, and 'she' fixed the boy's arm and, as a result, gave him that sword. This was one of those days where everything went topsy-turvy, turning into a high-speed rollercoaster without any brakes.

The old man rubbed his temple and asked, "Did she say anything else?" the blonde replied "Yes she said we would meet again," This caused Sarutobi to sweat bullets and said, "Naruto if the Shinigami says you'll meet again, I suggest you pray it will be on friendly terms" making the blonde gulp loudly and nodded

After a minute Naruto asked, "Hey Ji-chan, can I go now?" Sarutobi nodded and took another puff of his pipe, thinking that it was going to be a looooooong day. The blonde took the sword and headed for his apartment to get a change of clothes until he saw a box with his name on it sent by a 'Yagami Yuuko'

After taking the box and rushing into his room, he put the box on the floor and carefully opened it and saw some new clothes for him. He smiled and sent his thanks to the Shinigami.

**Graduation day, Konoha Academy 6:57 a.m. **

All the students were in their seats preparing for the genin exams when a new figure stepped into the doorway. He had on a black jacket with red sleeves, no shirt underneath, exposing his six-pack abs, the jacket had a strap on the back to hold the sword in place, light purple pants with a black leather belt that had a silver swirl buckle, black combat boots and a black musketeer style hat with an orange eagle feather, a gold crucifix that held a hidden dagger and his left hand was covered by a black leather glove. **(A/N again think Dracule Mihawk from One Piece sword included only difference instead of plume a feather)**

All the students were thinking '_who is that?' _Then they noticed the blonde hair and whisker-marked cheeks, causing all the academy students to mentally shout '_THAT'S NARUTO!' _The now identified blonde looked around and spotted Hinata. He smirked and made his way to the empty seat next to her. She was starting to panic, mentally saying '_Naruto-kun is coming here'_ (**A/N I am not going to write the stuttering cuz frankly; I think it disturbs the flow of dialog**) Naruto sat next to her and said "Is it ok if I sit here?" The shy Hyuuga turned and nodded

During his interaction with the timid girl, a black haired emo (**Guess who,**) walked up to them and said "Hey dope" The blonde turned his head, but otherwise didn't respond. The emo said "Give me that sword, such a thing is too good for you, it'd be better off in my hands; the hands of an Uchiha" Naruto didn't respond but reached back and grabbed the sword, causing Sasuke to smirk, thinking he was going to get what he wanted.

Naruto brought down the sword, hitting the arrogant Uchiha on the head with the flat side of the blade, causing Sasuke's head to bleed slightly. All the students were in shock, especially the fan girls. The blonde placed the blade on his back and said "Listen Sasuke-teme, this sword was a gift to me and I'll be damned to hell before I let you have it."

But of course Sasuke wasn't done and said "You'll pay for that dope. I'll be sure to get that sword later," Naruto scoffed and replied "Go for it; see what happens teme." This only infuriated the last Uchiha more, as he was about to attack the smirking blonde until an angry Iruka appeared and shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

All the students turned and a pink haired banshee ran up to the scarred chunin and shouted "NARUTO-BAKA ATTACKED SASUKE-KUN!" Iruka raised an eyebrow at this believing there was more to her story he turned to the laid back blonde and asked "Is that true?", although he hoped it wasn't.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied "Bastard asked for my sword and then I refused the hard way", emphasizing the last two words. The scarred chunin nodded and replied "Ok I'll let you off the hook considering Sasuke tried to ask for something that wasn't his," Before the fan girls could say anything, Iruka announced that the genin exams had begun

**Time skip after written test** **taijutsu test**

Mizuki called Naruto's name and the blonde stepped forward. The white-haired chunin grinned and told him to do a clone jutsu. The black-clad blonde smirked and did a hand sign producing ten clones. Naruto smirked as he once again thanked the Shinigami

_**Flashback**_

The blonde boy carefully opened the box and inside was a scroll with a new change of clothes. After inspecting the new outfit, he opened the scroll and read its message:

_Dear Naruto, I figured you could use some new clothes, so I sent these to you; also on the back of the scroll is the shadow clone jutsu. It'll help you in the genin exam and in training. PS we will meet on your first A-ranked mission and don't worry, I won't take your soul or anything like that so you can relax, good luck! Your ally Yagami Yuuko _

_**End Flashback**_

Iruka smiled at his surrogate younger brother and handed him a Konoha headband. The blonde took it and tied it onto his left arm. After the genin exams were over, it was time for the team placements.

**(Teams 1-6 skipped)**

Naruto's surrogate brother was about to announce team 7, and the blonde had a hunch that it would be him, the Uchiha, and the annoying banshee. The hunch was proven correct when he heard a familiar scream and then a disappointed groan

**Timeskip three hrs. later**

Naruto sat in a meditative pose because he felt like his mind was being pulled somewhere only to be pushed away. He opened his eyes, noting his teammate's behavior; the banshee was pacing, stopping only to eye-rape the Uchiha for a few minutes and then going back to pacing while said Uchiha was brooding like always.

A man walked in wearing a face-mask. He looked the three over and said "The blonde looks ok pinky looks annoying and emo looks like someone crapped in his cereal" This caused Naruto to smirk, Sakura to face-vault and Sasuke to sprout a tic-mark. The silver-haired man chuckled and said "meet me on the roof in five minutes"

**Timeskip five min. later**

Naruto and his teammates sat around waiting for someone to speak when the blond sighed and said "Well someone's got to go first so I'll go. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, the few friends I have, this sword and a 'certain' someone," He was interrupted by the pink banshee "Oh yeah and who is this 'certain' someone?" The blonde merely chuckled and replied "Her name is Yagami Yuuko as to who she is if I told you none of you would believe me,"

This caused Sasuke and Kakashi to raise an eyebrow and Sakura to huff and think that the blonde made up an imaginary girlfriend because he couldn't get a real one, but the jinchuuriki continued "As I was saying my dislikes include the civilian council, duck-butt over there, and shitty fan-girls; my dream is to be hokage and, at some point, the world's greatest swordsman." The Uchiha was scowling because of the nickname, the banshee was glaring at the alleged dead-last and the jonin had an 'eye' smile.

Sasuke scoffed and said "My name is Uchiha Sasuke I hate everything except power, 'dream' is just a word to me, what I have is an ambition; I will kill a 'certain' someone and restore my clan" Naruto shook his head in annoyance, Sakura had hearts in her eyes and Kakashi had a frown.

The banshee went next "My name is Haruno Sakura what I like is;" (looks at the emo and blushes) "My dream is to;" (looks at emo again and squeals causing the blond to mumble something about shitty fan-girls) "And what I **HATE** is Naruto-baka!"

Kakashi went next "Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi I have a few likes and dislike a hobby and I currently don't have a dream" causing his three students to sweat-drop thinking _'We only learned his name,'_

The masked jonin chuckled and said "Tomorrow will be the real genin exam, and before you say anything, the academy exam was meant to find genin candidates, this test is to see if you have what it takes so meet me at training ground 7, oh and one more bit of advice: don't eat breakfast or you'll puke; later!" and then he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving an angry fan-girl, a frowning avenger, and a black-clad blonde that looked like he didn't give a damn.

**Meanwhile**

Mizuki was making his way to Oto to deliver the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru. The white-haired chunin stopped to catch his breath and was about to take off until he heard a feminine voice start singing 'bink's sak'e'. (**A/N I don't know the words)** The rogue chunin took out one of his large shuriken, or that was his intention until he felt around his back finding nothing. He turned around only to find himself dead as he looked at his own body.

Mizuki was panicking as if he learned doomsday was nigh, until he heard a voice say "I don't like traitors, and as for you, well give Yami my regards,"

**Later**

The body of the traitorous Mizuki was found hanging outside the hokage office window with the forbidden scroll dangling underneath him; on the body was a message to the hokage saying '_You should keep a better eye out for traitors because I won't clean up all your messes. The only reason I killed this one is because he was going to frame Naruto-kun. PS: if he passes, don't send him out on too many D-rank missions,or I will devour your soul before your time is up. with regards, The Shinigami'_this message left a shocked hokage, sweating at the threat and at the same time wondering why The Shinigami had such an interest in Naruto. Only time will tell.

End Chapter .1

**A/N ok now the shinigami will kind of be a motherly figure to Naruto at first but will come to love him later on now for Naruto personality as I've already said he'll be pretty serious most of the time but will have his funny moments I'm pretty much modeling him after Mihawk because this is one idea no one has thought up word of advice to everyone that's an author try to use a rare pairing for example I am using and how many of those are there! Anyway please read review to help with my work but otherwise enjoy! LATER GATORS!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N YO! Scarface101 here at your service! Ok I have decided on the final harem list these are non-negotiable: ,Fem. Shinigami , Fem. Kyuubi ,Anko, Kushina, Yugito, Mei, Fu, Mikoto, Konan, Tenten , Samui and Tayuya; some of these are rarely used and I am still considering on putting Hinata in the harem, but I need to find a way to make her more bad-ass before I add her into the harem; that's all I've got to say.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Agent of Doom(AoD: Yo!)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the manga; Naruto, One Piece, etc. please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Training ground 7 10:27 a.m.**

A black-clad blonde was making his way to Training ground 7 when he spotted his teammates sitting near the three posts; without a word he went over to the post on the right and took a nap.

**Time-skip two hrs. later**

Naruto woke up to a scream that sounded like "YOU'RE LATE!" The blonde looked at his sensei who had just arrived and muttered "He had to take the long way cuz the kunoichi of Konoha are out to get him" The masked jonin chuckled and asked "Oh really? And why are they after me?" The blue-eyed jinchuuriki smirked evilly and replied "Your book,", making Kakashi sweat and subconsciously put a hand on the pocket where he kept his book.

The last Uchiha growled impatiently and said "Enough, you said something about a genin test yesterday?" Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and replied "Yes I did." He took out an alarm clock and put it on top of the middle post and said "The goal is simple; take one of these two bells from me before time runs out, and the genin who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy, also, you are free to use any weapons and jutsu you have in order to take them. The test begins when I start the clock."

As soon as he turned on the alarm clock, Sakura and Sasuke took off for the trees, but a certain jinchuuriki didn't. This caused the cycloptic jonin to tilt his head to the side and ask "Shouldn't you be trying to hide?" Naruto slowly got up, dusted off his jacket and replied "Why? In the end you'll find me and this team will fail due to our lack of teamwork."

The masked jonin then asked "Why wouldn't this team have good teamwork Naruto?" The blonde had a blank face and replied "Need you ask?" Kakashi sweat-dropped thinking '_Yeah he's got a point; Sakura is a loud fan-girl who is useless and Sasuke has too much pride to even accept help, especially when he needs it and then there's Naruto. I think if he could, he'd work with them, but the better question is: will they work with him?" _

Naruto put his hand out and said "Can I please have a bell?", causing the sensei to sweat-drop thinking '_I'm all for trying something new, but __no one__ has tried that' _The jonin sighed and replied "Considering you already understand the test I'll make you a deal, if you can impress me in a little spar I'll give one to you."

The blonde nodded and took out his crucifix-style blade, while the masked Cyclops took out his book and said "Don't mind my reading, just give me your best shot " Naruto merely shrugged and charged at Kakashi.

The black-clad blonde made a swing across the Cyclops's mid-section, making the jonin duck underneath the blade, Kakashi got behind the blonde and said "You shouldn't let the enemy get behind you; **Hidden finger jutsu: 1000 years of**" He was interrupted by several loud crashes. The two turned to the source and saw about ten trees were cut down.

Naruto, who was in shock, said "Hey sensei, isn't that the direction where my swing was directed?" Kakashi nodded dumbly and said "Try doing it again." The blonde nodded and swung the sword, causing fifteen trees to fall over.

Both student and sensei were shocked, both thinking '_Holy shit!' _The teacher turned to his student and asked "How the hell did you do that?" The jinchuuriki simply shrugged and said "I have no clue; all I know is this sword is special, considering it came from Yuuko-san."

This made Kakashi**VERY** curious and asked "Who is this Yuuko?" The blonde made a come closer motion, making the jonin lean in closer and heard the blonde whisper "The Shinigami."

The jonin nearly pissed himself, and then started laughing "Ha ha, good one! As if The Shinigami would give anyone a weapon of his! Ha ha heh" His laughing died down when he saw Naruto's serious face. The Cyclops then said "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking." The blonde shook his head and replied "She saved my life and fixed my arm, somewhat." Naruto took off the left hand glove and showed Kakashi the pale arm and continued "When she fixed it, this sword appeared in my hand."

The Cyclops grew serious when he saw the arm, realizing everything the blonde had said was true and said "I believe you now, one word of advice: don't let **ANYONE** get that sword, it's way too powerful for anyone except its rightful owner, you."

The blonde nodded and saw his sensei holding out a bell. Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and said "As promised, since you impressed me, here's a bell. I promise on my honor as a jonin that this isn't a trick." Naruto took the bell and said "thanks sensei."

**Meanwhile **

A fuming Uchiha was sitting in a tree after saw the sword's power, although he wasn't listening to the blade's origins. All the while he was in his own thoughts '_How can the dope have a weapon that powerful? Hmm, the dope said something about a Yagami Yuuko, maybe I can find her and make her give me one, or just as good, get the civilian council to force the dope to give me that sword._"

**With Sakura**

A pink-haired banshee was hiding underneath a bush and saw the trees get cut down by the blonde's sword, but was too far off to hear about where the sword came from thinking '_Why does the baka have a blade like that? Such a thing should be in Sasuke-kun's possession,'_ Her thought process was interrupted by a voice that sounded like her 'beloved Sasuke-kun' She turned her head around so fast you'd think she broke something.

Much to her shock, it was the king of brooding covered in blood with weapons sticking out of him like a human pincushion. The fan-girl let out a screech so loud that the ANBU could hear it from within their sound proof interrogation rooms, and then she fainted.

**With the king of brooding**

A still fuming Uchiha was running to find the masked pervert when he heard said pervert's voice "You know, compared to Naruto, you suck." The jonin said with a shark-like grin, Sasuke grew a HUGE tic-mark and shouted "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT DOPE; HE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! I AM AN UCHIHA PRODIGY, THE BEST OF THE BEST!" Kakashi had his pinky in his ear and responded with an uninterested voice, not even looking at the emo, "Sorry did you say something?"

That was the breaking point for the ever arrogant Uchiha. He charged at the masked jonin and made a left uppercut; Kakashi simply smirked and side-stepped it while sending a back-hand at the Uchiha, knocking him onto the ground. Emo king rolled back onto his feet and shouted **"Fire release :Phoenix flower jutsu"** sending several fireballs at the masked sensei.

Kakashi avoided all the fireballs and chuckled saying "A fire element jutsu at your young age? Impressive, but not impressive enough." The jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappeared behind Sasuke, and, with a gleam in his eye, shouted **'Lightning release: 1000 years of death!'**, sending his electrically charged fingers up the Uchiha's ass HARD, sending a screaming Sasuke back to the three posts.

**Later**

A screaming banshee was tied to the middle post, a black clad blonde was ignoring her but was chuckling at her plight, and the avenger was trying to soothe the pain in his 'fowl' end **(A/N Get the joke? A duck is called a fowl Sasuke has a duck-butt style haircut so Sasuke was trying to soothe his foul end understand the punch-line now?)**

Kakashi sighed and said "I just received a message from the civilian council, ordering me to pass you three; according to them the Uchiha needs me because of certain circumstances, Sakura's mother is a civilian council member and as for you, Naruto, I'll be honest with you and tell you that they want me to fail you, but Hokage-sama pulled a political loop-hole stating if I'm going to take those two I have to take you as well."

The banshee and brooding king smirked at passing due to the 'generosity' of the civilian council, but the black-clad blonde wasn't happy because now he had to put up with the two people he despised most in the world, but was happy that his surrogate grandfather out-played the civilians. **(AoD/N: damn civilian pricks.)**

The masked pervert sighed and said "you two can go home, I need to talk to whiskers" After the two left, the jonin turned to the blonde and said "Listen, the civilian council will want me to play favorites with the Uchiha. In all honesty, I couldn't care less about them as Sasuke is not ready to be a shinobi, mostly due to his attitude, but I have no choice in the matter. I'll try to help you where I can, but don't be surprised if I am 'training' Sasuke more."

The blonde nodded and responded "I figured they'd do something like that; if that's the case, I suppose I'll have to seek help elsewhere when you're not available." The masked pervert nodded, grateful that the blonde was reasonable and said "Thanks for understanding ,oh and I 'forgot' to tell them that our first mission is tomorrow so see you then."

Naruto smirked and made his way back home, eager to climb up the ranks and achieve an A-rank mission.

**Time-skip approx. two weeks later**

Team 7 was in the mission assignment office after another "capture Tora the demon cat" mission and the naruto was frustrated because of the annoying cat, but kept his cool; the Uchiha wasn't as disciplined and shouted "ENOUGH WITH THESE D-RANK MISSIONS; I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME A MISSION WORHTY OF MY TIME!" The pink banshee nodded almost instantly in agreement while the blonde had a blank look on his face thinking '_Has the bastard ever heard the saying; __patience is a virtue__'_

Sarutobi sighed and said "If your sensei allows, it I'll give you a C-rank." Kakashi sighed and responded "If I say 'no' the civilian council will be grilling me about it for months, so I'll allow it." The aged Hokage sighed and nodded, presenting a scroll and said, "Your C-rank mission is to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves; show him in."

A white-haired man with a straw hat and spectacles came in with a sake bottle and said "These are ninja? Well the blonde looks fine, but the Emo looks like a spoiled brat, and what's with the okama?" The room went silent until Naruto burst out laughing. Kakashi and Sarutobi soon followed. After a moment, the three regained their composure and Sakura asked "Who's he talking about?"

The blonde started chuckling and replied "You, stupid, because of your flat chest and pink hair." This caused the pink-haired girl to fall into a depression, and, just as quickly, a violent fit of rage that was aimed at the bridge builder but was stopped when she was caught in a half-nelson by the jinchuuriki.

The client sighed in relief and introduced himself "My name's Tazuna and we're heading to the land of waves."

**Time-skip four hrs. later**

Team 7 and their client walked down the road on their way to wave country. On the way Naruto spotted a puddle and sighed at the vain attempt at genjutsu as they walked past it.

Two masked men with a bladed chain connecting them popped out of the puddle and cut Kakashi in half with the chain and then made a break for the old man. Naruto pulled out his sword and pointed it at one of the attackers. The blade then extended and impaled one of the demon brothers.

**Flashback one week earlier**

The blonde jinchuuriki was training, seeing if he can find any other abilities that his sword had, when he heard a voice whisper "Extend it with your will." The blonde pointed his blade and made the sword extend, and, just as quickly, retract. Naruto smirked and said "You need a name so I will call you **Wailing Darkness**." Satisfied with the name, he thought back on the voice and compared it to when he heard Yuuko's voice. Her voice was soft and angelic, but this new one was just as melodious but slightly slurred. After concluding it wasn't the Shinigami who he heard, he went back to training.

**Return to the present**

The angry demon brother aimed his gauntlet at the old man and shot out the claws, but a stone wall popped out of the ground protecting Tazuna from the demon brother who was then faced by a glory-hound Uchiha that shouted**'Fire release: Fire ball jutsu' **

The technique turned Gozu to ash within seconds. A frowning Kakashi appeared behind a tree and said "Uh, Sasuke we needed them alive for questioning" The Uchiha shrugged but inside, he was smirking, Sakura had stars in her eyes because of Sasuke's 'coolness' and Naruto said "I figured Sasuke-teme would pull something like that so captured this guy." He pointed to the other brother who was bleeding, but alive.

The masked jonin smiled and said "Great work! Now let's see who he works for."

**Time-skip 30 min. later**

After questioning the barely living demon brother, Tazuna confessed about his country's plight and how Gato took over and that the land of waves was impoverished. Kakashi sighed and said "I'd say this mission is now A-rank. Normally I'd have gone back, but I can't ignore a client this desperate, so I'm calling for back-up, and once they get here we're continuing the mission."

Sasuke was smirking at the thought of facing strong enemies, Sakura was still eye-raping the Uchiha with a fantasy of him impregnating her with his children, and Naruto was grinning like a mad-man since this was an A-ranked mission, so he would be seeing his friend Yagami Yuuko, The Shinigami

End chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N YO! Scarface101 here at your service! Ok I think it's time I cleared some things up I deleted my other story cuz it had WAY too many errors so I erased it so I can restart it with a clean slate at a later time. Hinata will NOT be in the harem because #1 she can't be turned into something more bad-ass no matter how you look at it #2 I'm going with bad-ass Naruto and she'd cramp his style and finally I've decided to add Kin, Yugao and Kurosutchi to the harem NO MORE SO DON'T BOTHER ASKING! So the final: Fem. Shinigami, Fem. Kyuubi, Anko, Kushina, Mei, Yugito, Fu, Mikoto, Tenten, Konan, Samui, Tayuya, Kin, Yugao and Kurosutchi. Don't ask for any more girls or I'll find you and mow you down with my M16 got it? (AoD: I'll help with my mag58)**

**This Fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Agent of Doom**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing involving the manga/anime Naruto ,One Piece etc.**

**Chapter 3: A new friend and old memories**

Team 7 was sitting near the road awaiting their back-up The Emo was brooding like always, the banshee was experimenting with her make-up to try and get the gay Uchiha to notice her, the masked pervert was reading his smut and a black-clad blonde was sleeping and mumbling something about a sewer.

**Mind-scape**

Naruto was wandering around hoping to find an exit, until he heard the sound of someone crying. He made his way towards the sound and came upon what appeared to be a very large gate. Near the bottom, just a few feet above the floor, was a piece of paper on it was the kanji for 'seal'.

He carefully approached the large structure and slipped inside the cage and when he got in, he spotted a woman who seemed to be the source of the sobbing. He made his way to her, when all of a sudden he was tackled by the woman as she buried her face in his chest, screaming "I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Naruto was dumbstruck and asked "What for?" The woman looked up, revealing her face; she had a perfect heart-shaped face that had a slightly tanned tone with three whisker marks on each cheek, just like the blonde and her eye color was a light shade of pink.

The whisker-marked female sobbed again and replied "What for! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOUV'E BEEN OUTCASTED! I'M SORRY!" From seemingly out of nowhere, she whipped out a bottle of sake and chugged it down in seconds and, with a hiccup, she said "I'm [hic] the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and [hic] you're my host[hic]. Sorry about my [hic] hiccupping; to my few [hic] friends, I was known as the alcoholic demon [hic]."

Needless to say Naruto was shocked and said "My birthday is on Oct.10. You attacked Konoha on Oct.10. Bijuus are too powerful for an ordinary human to kill so the 4th Hokage sealed you inside me." The kyuubi nodded at the brief, but accurate observation .

She brought out another bottle of the alcoholic drink and chugged it just as fast as the first. The blonde sweat-dropped and thought '_She earned the nickname all right_. ' Naruto took a moment to study the rest of her features; she had a perfect hour-glass figure, perky C-cup breasts , bright blood-red hair that reached her mid-back, nine tails with a rusty orange color were between her legs (an obvious act of submission), two cute fox ears were on the top of her head with the same rusty orange color, she had on a black and red flame-like pattern kimono that had the kanji for 'alcohol' on her left breast.

He then asked "Do you have a name?" She nodded and replied a bit more calmly "Hai, my name [hic] is Kitsune Umeko." The blonde then said "Umeko-san do you know anything about the Shinigami?" Umeko replied "First off you can call me Umeko-chan or something like that [hic], and second yes I do. Why do you ask?"

Naruto took off his glove and showed her the pale arm, at which she smirked and said "Definitely Yuuko-sama's handiwork, you're lucky because if she does something like that she must be sorry for something or she likes you or maybe both and knowing her, this must be her way of saying sorry for sealing me inside you and turning you into an outcast."

The blonde nodded and said "What does the eye mean?" This caused the bijuu to raise an eye-brow and ask "What [hic] eye?" He turned his hand and showed the yellow eye tattoo; when Umeko saw it she instantly turned ecstatic and said "That eye is my back-door out of here. However there seem to be restrictions 1) I can't go beyond a one-mile radius of you, 2) If one of us dies, so does the other, 3) I can't attack anyone unless they attack first or you order me to 4) I have to obey your orders whether I want to or not."

Naruto was in shock; the Shinigami made the Kyuubi his slave and she'd do anything he realized and she then started laughing and when she stopped she said "I suppose this is my punishment for attacking your village even if it was [hic] unwillingly."

The blonde swordsman raised an eye-brow and asked "What do you mean unwillingly?" Umeko coughed while she was drinking, and she then sighed and responded "I was hypnotized by a VERY powerful sharingan and then forced to attack your village; the man who did it was Uchiha Madara."

Naruto asked "He's still alive? How?" The fox woman simply shrugged and said "I don't know exactly how but I do know that when you cheat death, it's gonna end BADLY"

The sewer like mind-scape was beginning to crumble. Umeko said with a smile "Don't worry, the seal is breaking apart but thanks to Shinigami-chan's seal on your arm, we'll be fine and I promise to answer all of your questions later!" And with that everything turned white.

**Real world**

A large pillar of red shot out from the blonde's body, causing team 7 to get blown away. When they got their bearings, they saw something that shocked them to the core; the infamous kyuubi no kitsune (In her animal form) was cradling the blonde's head while humming a soft tune.

Sasuke stepped on a twig causing it to snap, alerting the bijuu to their presence and they locked eyes with one another; both sides had hard stares almost as if they were trying to melt through steel; neither side making a move until the heavy drinking bijuu reached back causing team 7 to tense up.

The kyuubi pulled out a large sake bottle and proceeded to drink it dry, making all the humans (minus Naruto who was unconscious) sweat-drop. Kakashi got into his fighting stance and said "Get away from my student before I run you through with my lightning blade!" The bijuu narrowed her eyes and said "You do that and someone's going to die."

This caused team 7 and the client to sweat bullets except the arrogant Uchiha, who had no clue as to what or who they were staring down, said "Oh? And who's it gonna be?" Umeko took another swig from the bottle and replied "Me, of course." This caused team 7 and their client to face-vault.

Sasuke growled and said with clear arrogance "Damn right you're going to die by the hands of an Uchiha." The bijuu broke out laughing and said "I'm not worried about you brat, It's your sensei that I'm worried about; normally I could send him flying with a flick of one of my tails but because I just got out, I've been weakened considerably."

Sakura then asked in her banshee voice "OH, REALY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Umeko smirked and changed into her human form and replied "I've been known by several names here's a few: Kitsune Umeko, the alcoholic demon, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The banshee screeched "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE THE KYUUBI WAS KILLED BY YONDAIME–SAMA!"

Umeko burst out in laughter again and said "As if a human could kill a bijuu so easily; the best he could do was seal me into a newborn baby; that baby is here in my lap." Just before the pink-haired fan-girl could screech, the blonde swordsman got up and looked around seeing his team on one side and his new friend on the other; he then said "Been making new friends?" Asking no one in particular

**Time-skip one hr. later**

Naruto spent fifteen minutes trying to get his team to calm down and after that it was smooth sailing seeing how docile the alcoholic bijuu was.

"In a nutshell a jinchuuriki can use the power of his/her respective bijuu to make themselves stronger." Kakashi explained to his two ignorant students Sakura was in shock and Sasuke was grinning at the opportunity for more power and said "Hey dope; give me that bijuu; it's power is wasted on you, here's a good reason why; as you've already said it was controlled by a Sharingan, when mine activates I'll be able to control it better than you ever could. So give it to me!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "No way in hell. You talk as if she's a thing a tool to be used; well get this, she isn't so ask for her again and I'll carve out your eyes and cut off your balls." And, for once in his life, the bitchy Uchiha shut up along with the loud fan-girl.

**Later**

The blonde was sitting against a tree fingering a pendant he kept wrapped around his right-hand wrist; the pendant was a jade green stone with a dragon clinging to the stone, the blonde then thought back on his surrogate mother Mikoto Uchiha.

**Flashback**

A six year old Naruto was digging through the trash in the Uchiha district, hoping to find some food when he heard a beautiful voice say "What are you doing here young man?" The blonde looked up and said "Sorry Uchiha-san I was just trying to find some food"

The woman approached him, crouched down and, with a kind smile, said "My name's Uchiha Mikoto. What's yours?" Naruto smiled back and replied "Mine's Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage of Konoha." Mikoto giggled and said "You want to be Hokage? Well you certainly aim high, here's some advice: no matter what people say, no matter what they do, don't let them put you down because if you give up, you're only letting them win, and you don't want them to win, do you?"

The blonde shook his head and replied "Don't worry Mikoto-san, I will be Hokage, just wait and see." The Uchiha woman nodded and said "Come with me, I'll make you some dinner."

**At the Uchiha compound**

Naruto was sitting at the table listening to the Uchiha mother hum a tune while she cooked he then asked "Mikoto-san what're you humming?" Mikoto responded saying "It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl; the song is short and easy to remember it goes like this: _If I had words to make a day for you, I'd sing you the morning golden and new, I would make this day last for all time, I'd fill the night deep in moonshine; If I had words to make a day for you I'd sing you a morning golden and true, I would make this day last for all time, I'd give you a night deep in moonshine._"

After a while the blonde started to hum along trying to memorize it, then Fugaku came in with a scowl and growled "Mikoto why is this demon here?" Naruto quickly made a break for it faster than the hiraishin at its best after realizing that if he stayed, Mikoto would be in big trouble.

The gentle Uchiha gulped and said "What demon?" The scowling husband said "Don't play dumb woman this de….." He looked back at the chair only to find it empty he then cleared his throat and said "Never-mind." Thinking that he needed more sleep.

**Later at Naruto's apartment**

The blonde was sitting on the couch playing with a stuffed teddy bear that his surrogate grandfather had bought for him on his fifth birthday when he heard a knock on the door; he peered out the window only to see the kind hearted Uchiha female. After letting her in, they had dinner together. Mikoto then said "I wish my son Sasuke was more like you Naruto-kun."

The blonde replied "Yeah he's a jerk and he always thinks that he's better than everyone." The gentle Uchiha sighed and said "I know. That's my husband's influence; I've been trying to fix Sasuke-kun's attitude but Fugaku keeps on making it worse."

Naruto looked at her and said "Then I'll be Sasuke's rival and show him that no matter what, there will always be someone stronger." Mikoto smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-kun" and then she kissed his cheek making the blonde blush

**Time-skip one month later**

A blonde boy was making his way to the Uchiha compound hoping to visit his new-found mother figure until he caught the scent of blood. He looked around and spotted several bodies; promptly making a break for Mikoto's home. When he got there he was greeted by the sight of Itachi standing over his parents with a bloody ninjato and then disappearing.

Naruto checked the bodies, Fugaku was dead and Mikoto was barely alive. The blonde was panicking and said "Don't worry I'll get help Mikoto-sa….." He was interrupted by a hand on his wrist. The motherly Uchiha said "Please Naruto-kun don't leave me, please just stay with me, I don't have much time left."

The blonde jinchuuriki nodded and gently cradled her, clinging onto her as if she was one of his last life-lines. She spoke again saying "Naruto-kun, listen to me, don't bother chasing after Itachi-kun he's not responsible for this; if anything killed us, it was our pride and arrogance that doomed us. Fugaku was planning a rebellion against Hokage-sama; I tried my best to convince my husband otherwise but he wouldn't budge. Itachi came to destroy us, the exceptions being me and Sasuke-kun, we were going to be spared because I was trying to stop this and Sasuke-kun knew nothing about the rebellion; the reason I'm like this is because my bastard of a husband used me as a shield to save his own skin." **(Aod: Son of a bitch!)**

Naruto listened and understood that his surrogate mother was trying to prevent him from walking down a path of revenge and replied with a flood of tears in his eyes "I understand Mikoto-san." The gentle Uchiha smiled, cupped his cheek and said "Shh, shh, don't cry Naruto-kun here." She took off her pendant and said "Take this to remember me by; when you become a ninja wear it with pride Naruto-kun, please keep an eye on Sasuke-kun for me and goodbye my maelstrom."

And with those final words she passed away.

**Three days later**

Naruto was standing underneath sakura tree where a lone grave-mark stood; it read "_Uchiha Mikoto, proud kunoichi and loving mother." _The blonde was clutching the pendant and said "I will be Hokage Mikoto-san, wait and see; I'll look after your son for you the best I can and someday I hope to see you again in this life or the next."

Unknown to the blonde, the Shinigami herself was listening and thought to herself '_Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll grant your wish someday'_

End chapter 4

**A/N I want to thank everyone that has read, faved, reviewed etc. now some guy said in my reviews that in the first chapter: why would Naruto be shouting at some stranger just cuz he/she didn't hate? well he needed someone to confide in, and Sarutobi would have listened but as always he was too busy and Yuuko was the only person at that time he could confide in. and one more thing, I can take some negative reviews, after all it helps with my work but at least have the balls to put down a name. LATER GATORS! (AoD: Adios mis amigos!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yo! Scarface101 here at your service! Ok now some of you probably think that the chapters feel rushed well I'm going to fix that as I go, so don't worry and one guy asked why I was going to save Sasuke well I'm not I intend to kill him off along with the banshee I just don't know when….yet. Also Umeko (kyuubi) won't hiccup when she's serious about something. Oh and one more thing, I'm going to make Naruto's past to where he's not actually a dead-last. The only reason he is one is because of the shitty clone jutsu.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Agent of Doom**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc.**

**Chapter 4: Rivalry beginning, ghosts, affinities, and the weapons mistress.**

A single tear fell down Naruto's face as he remembered his surrogate Uchiha mother. He turned and spotted the alcoholic bijuu still drinking her sake and a question formed inside his head. "Hey Umeko-chan, where do you get all that sake from?" the blonde asked with genuine curiosity Umeko smiled and replied "Easy Naruto [hic] kun, there's a seal hidden in my sleeve that acts as window to other places. [hic] I just reach inside and take a sake bottle from a random bar, restaurant, etc. and [hic] drink it dry!"

During the blonde's interaction with his nine-tailed friend, Kakashi shouted "Genin, gather 'round!" As the three students gathered, the masked jonin pulled out three slips of paper and explained "Since we're now on an A-rank mission, I'll have to kick your training up a notch." Naruto was smirking at the thought of training that could help him get closer to becoming Hokage, Sasuke was smirking evilly hoping to get more power to kill his brother, and Sakura didn't want to train period.

The drunken bijuu said "What he's holding is called [hic] chakra paper and when you focus your chakra into it, it shows you what your elemental affinity is [hic], your elemental affinity pretty much shows which element you work better with [hic], for example: if you were a fire element you would have a hard time learning water style jutsu, right Kakashi-san?"

The masked jonin nodded at her explanation and said "Correct, Umeko-san." The nine-tailed drunk nodded and reached into her sleeve and, instead pulling out a bottle, it was a barrel and she was drinking like no tomorrow, making all the humans sweat-drop and think '_It's a wonder she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning'_

Kakashi cleared his throat getting the genin's attention and said "Alright, let's start with you Sakura." The pink-haired girl took the paper and focused her chakra into it, when the paper didn't respond the jonin said "Usually when there's no reaction it means you're probably a genjutsu or medical jutsu user."

Sasuke snatched his paper out the jonin's hand and focused; the paper crumbled and then burst into flames Kakashi said "A dual affinity? That's pretty rare most people are lucky just having one, anyway yours are fire and lightning." The arrogant Uchiha had a smirk on his face for having a dual affinity and shot the jinchuuriki a look that said 'beat that loser'.

Naruto took his paper and focused into it; the paper split into nine pieces ,the first piece burst into a ball of flames the size of the banshee's forehead, the second crumpled into a ball, a VERY tiny ball, the third went splat on the ground with the paper mostly being liquid, the fourth turned to dust, the fifth had frost on it, the sixth turned into lava, the seventh grew tiny branches and sprouted some leaves, and the last one had no reaction but it fell quickly into the ground becoming imbedded into the earth.

Tazuna then asked "What does that mean?" The drunken bijuu responded "Naruto-kun has nine affinities fire, lightning, earth, water, wind, ice, lava, wood, and gravity. As to why Naruto-kun has so many would be thanks' to me; It's a little known fact that, depending on the number of tails your bijuu has, equals the number of affinities, also it appears Naruto-kun's most powerful affinities are fire lighting wind and gravity."

Kakashi was in shock, Sakura was in denial, and Sasuke was seething while thinking_'Why does this dope have more power than me? I'm the rookie of the year and an Uchiha prodigy. What is the source of his power?"_

Without another word, the blonde went back to his tree and dreamt of old memories.

**Flashback one month after the Uchiha massacre**

Naruto was sitting in his seat, looking out the window during recess, still trying to cope with the loss of his surrogate mother when he heard rumors going on about that Sasuke, the last Uchiha, was coming back to the academy and speak of the devil (literally), in came the emo in all his emo glory.

The blue-eyed jinchuuriki thought for a moment '_Maybe I should tell him what Mikoto-san told me.'_ With a nod to himself he got up and walked over to the Uchiha and said "Oi, Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Sasuke only gave a grunt in response, making Naruto sigh and say "About Itachi."

This got the Uchiha's attention making him say "The roof. Now!"

**Time-skip ten min. later**

Sasuke was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed; when he spotted the blonde coming up the stairs the Uchiha said "Talk fast." The blonde then responded "I won't beat around the bush, so I'll just give you the run-down; Your clan was planning a rebellion against the Hokage, Itachi was given the S-class mission to stop it with lethal force, you were spared because you had nothing to do with your father's plans and your mother would've been spared too because she was trying to stop it, but your father used Mikoto-san as a shield, making Itachi kill her by genuine accident."

Sasuke eyes were wide with disbelief, making him ask "How do you know so much dope?" Naruto sighed and said "Because Mikoto-san told me during her last moments."

The Uchiha closed his eyes and said "Thank you for telling me." The blonde nodded but the emo continued "Now I know what my father wished for Konoha; an all Uchiha village where the weak submit to the strong!" he said with insanity. Naruto shouted "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER? SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FALL LIKE THIS!"

Sasuke chuckled and simply replied "Who cares? As you said, my mother was a traitor to my clan's cause; just the same as Itachi; no matter the reason, he's still a traitor just like my weakling of a mother." That was the last insult to Mikoto's memory he could utter before the blonde sent a fist into the wall next to the emo's head, causing many small, web-cracks to appear in the wall, and then the blonde said with pure rage that would make Orochimaru piss his pants "**Walk away from me before I kill you**"

The Uchiha was smart enough to walk away quickly after he left the roof was left vacant.

**At a random training ground**

Naruto was at a training ground hitting several practice dummies but he wasn't training, he was just smashing them in a blind rage; four of the twelve dummies were completely shattered and a fifth one was on its way to being useless. All the while Naruto was shouting "HE DARES DISRESPECT MIKOTO-SAN! HE DOES'NT CARE ABOUT THE TRUTH! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL KILL HIM!"

And with that last sentence he sent the head flying off in some random direction. After taking a few moments to catch his breath he noticed that his knuckles were covered with splinters and, in another fit of rage, he went through several hand-signs and shouted "**Fire release: Fire ball jutsu**", sending a large fireball at the other dummies. When it made impact he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

He then heard a familiar and melodious voice say "To increase the effectiveness of fire techniques don't force them out; instead, breathe them out like a deep breath." Naruto looked and spotted Mikoto in a snowy white kimono and she was holding a first-aid kit. The blonde ran up to her and hugged her with tears in his eyes, crying "I missed you Mikoto-san."

The gentle Uchiha rubbed his head and replied "Shh, shh I missed you too Naruto-kun , now please don't cry." After stifling his tears Mikoto sat down and started treating his hands; she then said "Naruto-kun I AM dead so I can be here for only so long, and I want to spend that time with you."

The blonde nodded and said "I tried to help Sasuke Mikoto-san, but he was crazy, it was as if he didn't care for the truth." The surrogate mother nodded and said "I know I'm glad you tried but please, you don't have to keep your promise to watch him for me anymore."

Naruto was in confusion and asked "Why?" The female Uchiha sighed and said "Because I've seen in that fit of insanity' Sasuke's true form." The blonde noticed the lack of –kun.

The blue-eyed jinchuuriki asked "What true form?" The Uchiha mother answered him saying "Sasuke is a monster born from the pride, arrogance, and hatred of the Uchiha clan; his kind live fast and die young. Monsters like him try to make their targets look bad in order to justify their crusades; if something can help them achieve their goals, they gobble it up like sweets and when it's useless they toss it aside; monsters like Sasuke can't be bought, bullied, or reasoned with; all they want is to watch the world burn. They are nothing but rage and hatred embodied, making them an 'empty' monster."

Naruto listened and absorbed everything that was said and said "So he's now a rabid dog, alright then if he steps out of line, I'll personally put him down HARD" Mikoto nodded and said "Thank you Naruto-kun be sure to wear that pendant when you become a ninja; I'll watch you every step of the way."

The Uchiha mother got up and walked away, disappearing in the developing mist and spoke in an echo-like voice "Don't weep for me and goodbye my maelstrom."

And then she was gone.

**Time-skip one month later**

Naruto was fighting Sasuke in a taijutsu match. Ever since his encounter with Mikoto's ghost, he picked himself out of the gutter and started training to be the best, and the blonde started to take ALL of Iruka's lessons more seriously; developing his skills, both mental and physical.

Naruto sent a left jab and ducked underneath a kick aimed for his mid-section and then countered with an upward axe kick aimed for the emo's head but the fight was called and Iruka said "Sasuke fifty-six wins; Naruto fifty-seven."

The fan-girls protested, saying that the blonde cheated. This, of course, made the blonde furious and shout "SHUT UP!" They quieted down and then the blonde continued "Unlike Sasgay, I train till the point my bones crack, sometimes shatter completely; does your precious Sasuke ever do that?"

Sakura spoke up and said "That's without a doubt a lie Naruto-baka; Sasuke-kun is more powerful than you'll ever be." The blonde scoffed and said "If so then why am I catching up to him inch by inch?" The pink-haired banshee huffed and replied "The only reason your winning is because Sasuke-kun lets you."

**Meanwhile**

A purple-haired ANBU wearing a cat mask was watching from the roof and whispered to herself "As if you know anything, my duty is to watch and protect him and I've seen how he trains; unlike the Uchiha, Naruto-san is worthy of respect."

**Back in the sparing grounds**

The blonde sent a fist right into the banshee's face and said "I might've let you beat on me before, but I'm not going to put up with your meaningless tantrums; if you try that again, I'll be sure to break that barely passable face of yours."

Naruto's surrogate brother asked "What's going on here?" The blonde shrugged and replied "She tried to hit me when I said Sasuke-teme wasn't better than me in terms of strength; so I punched her in self-defense" The scarred chunin nodded, satisfied with the explanation and said "I'm glad that your now starting to act like a real ninja, though I'm curious, what made the change?"

The blonde gave one of his true smiles and answered "The guidance of a proud and gentle kunoichi."

**Present time**

The blonde woke up to a shout that sounded like "KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Naruto turned and spotted a hideous creature in a green spandex suit, the fuzziest eye-brows in existence with a bowl-cut hair style.

Next to the hideous monster was a mini-clone, a guy with pale white eyes and long hair. "_Obviously a _Hyuuga' the blonde thought and then he spotted a girl with a pink Chinese style shirt with her hair decorated in buns that had the appearance of panda ears; she was face-palming herself and muttered "Sorry about that. My names Tenten; the crazy youth guy is my sensei, Maito Gai, the mini-clone is Rock Lee and the Hyuuga is Neji."

The blonde smiled and said "Don't worry I've seen a lot of crazy shit." The girl giggled and noticed the sword. She immediately had stars in her eyes and asked "May I please see that sword?" Naruto shrugged and was about to hand her the crucifix-like blade until "NOOOO! DON'T DO IT, NARUTO-SAN!" Lee shouted as he tackled the blue-eyed swordsman to the ground. Said swordsman shouted "WHAT THE HELL!"

The mini-clone said in an ominous voice "**Don't give her your sword or you'll never get it back.**" The blonde gulped and decided to take the clone's advice and then asked "Hey how'd you know my name?"

Gai answered "Well, my youthful comrade, our youthful Hokage told us about your team and explained that this mission became an A-rank so he sent us to youthfully assist you." The blonde nodded at the explanation.

Lee then shouted "NARUTO-SAN!" The blonde was covered his ears and said "I'm standing three feet away from you; there's no need to shout." The mini-clone then asked, while pointing at the drunken kyuubi "Who is this most youthful woman?"

The blonde sighed and replied "My friend the Kyuubi no kitsune." In an instant, team Gai was in their respective fighting stances until Kakashi stepped in and said "Gai ,listen, she is actually pretty friendly. The reason she attacked Konoha is because she was forced to; I'll explain the details later."

Team Gai was still tense but they lowered their guard and sighed, before Gai said "So that's how it is huh? Well being unyouthful isn't your style Kakashi, so I'll give the benefit of the doubt." Kakashi nodded and spotted Lee examining one of the bottles of sake. The mini-clone picked one up and proceeded to drain the bottle's contents until Gai saw the kanji for 'sake' on the bottle and shouted "NOOOOOO! LEE, DON'T DRINK IT!"

End chapter 4

**A/N Please read and review my friends I don't know when I'll ever update cuz first I have to write it and then send it to my BETA reader and wait for it to come back so I'll try and update ASAP but don't expect any actual dates to be promised on; by the way my BETA reader Agent of Doom does a damn good job. LATER GATORS! (AoD: After a while, crocodiles!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N WHOOOOO! Finally the 100 reviews mile stone so far I've got 107 reviews 21,446 hits 273 favs and 232 alerts. Thank very much everyone! I'll do my best to make great chapters thanks again everyone! Also in chapter 3 I forgot to add Fem. Haku so she's in the harem. WARNING: This chapter contains minor yaoi so don't flame me if you find this offensive it was meant for humor and credit for various suggestions goes to Ccebling ; Thank you**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and grandmaster BETA reader Agent of Doom ( AoD: Fear my powers of editing!)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto ,One Piece, etc.**

**Chapter 5: Beware the drunken fist! Neko's teachings.**

Team 7 & Team Gai were standing so tensely that they were like statues; waiting for the drunken Lee's reaction; until the mini-clone charged at Sasuke shouting "SAKURA [hic] CHAN COME TO ME, MY LOVE!" Lee tackled the Uchiha to the ground and appeared to be feeling up the avenger.

Everyone was in utter shock at what the mini-clone was doing and Tenten said "I don't know why but he's always had a thing for pinky over there, and whenever he drinks sake the results are always a big, screwed up disaster."

The fuzzy browed boy then did something that threw everyone for a loop. Lee started kissing the back of a struggling Sasuke's neck until ZAP! Umeko appeared with a cattle prod and said "No [hic] gay boys allowed."

But this didn't stop the drunken taijutsu user. He just shouted "I [hic] WON'T LET YOU [hic] TAKE SAKURA-CHAN FROM ME!" He charged at the real Sakura and knocked her out in a single punch and then proceeded to attack the masked pervert. Kakashi took a defensive stance and blocked Lee's wild punches, Neji sent a few strikes to the drunk boy's left arm making it go limp but the drunk fuzzy brow countered, sending a downward axe kick making the Hyuuga go face first into the ground and Tenten attacked with some senbon that were covered in sedatives.

They hit his mid-section, making him groggy. He then went to attack the blonde swordsman. Naruto drew the crucifix-like blade and swung it, but no damage was done to Lee until the blonde placed the sword on his back. He then flicked the blade causing a ping and then what appeared to be several strikes suddenly appeared all over Lee's mid-section.

Everyone turned to the blonde in shock. Said blonde asked "What?" Everyone shrugged and started treating their injuries

**Later**

"WHAAAAAAT!" a now sober Lee shouted at the top of his lungs when he learned what he did while he was drunk. He then said with anime tears in his eyes " This act of unyouthfulness has stained my honor; I must commit seppuku to cleanse this unyouthfulness!" He then took out a kunai and yelled "**Seppuku!**" before he stabbed the weapon into his gut, but the weapon simply glanced off of him as if he was stone.

Gai then exclaimed "Lee you've trained your body so hard that no normal weapon can easily break your skin so therefore committing seppuku is impossible for you." The mini-clone dropped his jaw and cried like a baby, understandably so considering he tried to rape the avenger. Tenten then asked "Hey Naruto, what was that technique you used on Lee?" He replied "Basically, I hit him with the flat side of the blade multiple times at high speeds and when the 'ping' came, that was when all the strikes became noticeable."

Kakashi asked "Where did you learn to do that?" Naruto then explained his encounter with the kenjutsu mistress.

**Flashback during one of his training sessions**

The blue-eyed jinchuuriki was training with his sword '**Wailing Darkness**', when he heard a voice say "An impressive blade, though you could use some more skills. After all, a weapon is only as good as the user." He turned and spotted a woman with purple hair wearing a cat mask. She took off her mask revealing her face; she had ruby red lipstick, beautiful green eyes, a perfect hour-glass figure, mid C-cup breasts and two swords on her back in an X shape.

Naruto then asked "Who're you?" The woman smiled and said "My name is Uzuki Yugao and my ANBU name is Neko (cat); Hokage-sama assigned me to protect you until you became a genin and it seems to me that you need a proper kenjutsu teacher."

Naruto smiled and replied "That would be appreciated Neko-chan." The nickname made a light blush appear on her face as she said "Well, let's get started." The blonde nodded and made a single hand-sign producing over fifteen-hundred clones. The purple-haired ANBU's eyes widened at this and then she started assigning the clones different lessons and stances.

**A few days later**

Naruto was sitting on one of the posts at training ground 7 waiting for his sensei when she appeared and asked "Ready Naruto-san?" The blonde nodded and asked "Hey Yugao-sensei? Why are you helping me?" The cat-masked ANBU simply smiled and replied "You remind a lot of my surrogate sister and sensei Naruto-san. She wanted to be Hokage just like you, and just like her you have the same talent, drive and aptitude for kenjutsu."

The blonde nodded and then asked "Hey sensei, how do you cut through stone and steel?" Yugao made a thinking pose and answered "That's a good question; my sensei told me that some swordsmen can cut nothing, but the same ones can cut through anything they wish. I never figured out what this meant but maybe you can."

Naruto smiled and replied "You know what my secondary goal is?" She shook her head and he replied "To be the world's greatest swordsman." The ANBU woman smiled and said "I hope you succeed. You know, it's rumored that if you can kill one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, you can get one step closer to that goal."

The blue-eyed blonde smiled and said "Well then, I guess I'll have to find them; by the way how strong do you think I am from a professional point of view?" Yugao made another thinking pose and replied "To be honest, your skills are off the charts. I'd say that you're no normal genin; in fact, you could be Hokage right now if you had some more jutsu and experience under your belt; here's the data I have on your skills."

She handed him a file and when he read it his eyes bugged out. It read '_Uzumaki Naruto: Ninjutsu: low chunin due to lack of variety of jutsu but learns quickly and jutsu are unbelievably powerful; example: taught him '__**water release: water dragon jutsu**__' and he got it on the first try and almost seventy square yards were decimated. Taijutsu: low kage; unbelievable strength, especially in left hand, learns almost as quickly as kenjutsu. Genjutsu: non-existent due to unusually high chakra levels genjutsu are out of reach. Kenjutsu: High kage; learns almost any stance or style instantaneously. Caution: Highly skilled with the sword on his back which is much lighter than it appears and has small dagger hidden in crucifix necklace that easily pierces stone, both weapons appear to easily channel chakra, no matter the type; origins of weapons unknown. Chakra levels: Above high kage; unusually high levels of chakra, even for a jinchuuriki, chakra coils appear to be the most advanced in left hand and mid-section for reasons unknown. Chakra control: low-mid kage, due to shadow clone training; easily acquired advanced control._

The blonde was shocked and said "I'm really that strong?" The kenjutsu mistress nodded and said "Yes, your strength is unbelievable; the damned civilians don't even know that they're wasting such a powerful shinobi."

Naruto laughed and said "Thanks for everything sensei, but I got to go to team meeting now, mind if I keep this?" She nodded and pulled out another file "I've got a spare. And I hope to see you again Naruto-kun." She barely whispered out the last part so he couldn't hear. Then he gave Yugao a peck on the cheek and said, even though he didn't hear her earlier, "I hope to see you soon Neko-chan."

He left the blushing ANBU to go to his team meeting and when he was out of sight, the purple-haired ANBU fell face-first and before she fainted she thought '_How can he make a bad-ass kunoichi like me faint? And his strength is unreal; you would be proud of him Kushina-sensei._

**Meanwhile**

The Shinigami was watching from far off smiling and spoke to herself "He's adjusting very quickly to my gifts and I knew he was a prodigy waiting to surface, he just needed a push in the right direction. Wouldn't you agree Miko-chan, Kushi-chan?" Two woman stood behind Yuuko. One was the kind-hearted Uchiha, Mikoto, and the other was a woman in her early thirties with long red hair that went to her knee-caps; she had violet eyes and mid D-cup breasts. She was Uzumaki Kushina; said red-haired woman asked "While I'm happy that my sochi is becoming a legend and that I get to see him soon, but why can't Minato come back with us?"

The white-haired woman sighed and said "Trust me, if I could, I would bring him back with you two. However, he summoned me during the Kyuubi attack, causing his chakra coils to burn out. Most people think I'mthe one that kills the summoner, but it's the summoning itself if you summon a being such as myself, a creature that can control life and death at will. Then, as a result, your charka coils burn up and once the chakra coils are fried to that extent, the soul itself is permanently damaged, resulting in some cases a raving lunatic and that's in the best case scenario's, so therefore I can't bring him back."

Kushina looked sad at that but nodded in understanding and then Mikoto spoke up saying "Yuuko-sama, I know there's something different about Naruto-kun's left hand, but what is it?" Yuuko chuckled and replied "A bloodline to control life and death to some extent. I will have to teach him about it later."

Kushina and Mikoto were in shock and the hot-blooded redhead shouted "ARE YOU INSANE? WHATS STOPPING HIM FROM ABUSING THAT KIND OF POWER?" The white-haired Shinigami chuckled and said "Because he's the child of prophecy that the world has been waiting for; a child that will bring true peace to the world." This calmed down the redhead, making her smile and ask "Why do you care so much for him anyway?"

The Shinigami smiled and replied "Because 'that man' told me that I would have to look out for the child of prophecy, and in that child I would find love; at first I laughed at him, calling him a dying old coot, but now I see that he was right."

The two human women wondered when they would get to see Naruto again and tried to figure out who 'that man' was.

**Present time**

Everyone was shocked at the blonde's story and a certain banshee called him a liar the jinchuuriki chuckled and handed Gai the same file after reading it out loud the results were:

Kakashi: shock

Gai: shouting about youth

Sasuke: brooding and planning on stealing the blondes power

Sakura: denial (thinks the file is a fake) (**A/N shitty fan-girl I'll kill you yet!**) (**AoD: Not without me!)**

Neji: denial (still thinks fate declared Naruto as a loser) (**A/N Idiot.**)

Tenten: shock followed by a Titanic sized crush, then hearts in her eyes, a nosebleed, and finally fainting due to blood loss

Rock Lee: no reaction (still depressed)

Tazuna: shock followed by a minor heart attack (saved thanks to heart medicine he had on him)

Umeko: no reaction (not surprised due to being sealed inside him at that time)

Naruto was inwardly laughing at some of their reactions and said "Well enough resting, we better get going." The two jonin nodded and, after taking a couple of steps, they noticed Lee hadn't budged from his spot; the youth-crazed sensei approached and said "Lee, being gay is extremely unyouthful, however you were under the influence of sake and, by extent, hallucinating. So this act of unyouthfulness can be ignored."

The mini-clone looked up and said "Thank you Gai-sensei."

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei" and then they engaged in a hug that resulted in a horrifying genjutsu that was a beach with a sunset and crashing waves. (**AoD has small seizure)** Everyone except the hugging clones looked on in horror, when Naruto then said "I will have nightmares for life, and HOW THE HELL IS THERE A SUNSET? IT'S EARLY AFTERNOON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

The alcoholic bijuu held out a sake bottle to her partner and said "Drink your [hic] worries away?" The blonde took the bottle and drank it quickly.

But Tazuna had it the worst and suffered a heart attack, causing him to collapse. The blonde swordsman shouted "THE GENJUTSU IS KILLING OUR CLIENT! UMEKO-CHAN, STOP THEM!" The heavy-drinking bijuu nodded and transformed into her full sized animal form.

(**Aod: ok, I'm good.)**

**Five minutes of inexplicable carnage later**

The youth-crazed duo was sitting on the ground covered in snowman like lumps on their faces while Umeko scolded them saying "Our mission is to protectour client, not assassinate him with your freaky genjutsu!" The duo nodded and said "Yesh, we're bery shorry Oomeko-shama. (Yes we're very sorry Umeko-sama.)"

The redhead bijuu nodded and went back to drinking while Kakashi was trying to jumpstart the client's heart by enveloping his hands with lightning nature chakra and using them to get Tazunas heart working again.

**Fifteen min. later**

The shinobi and their client were walking; except the drunk bijuu who was riding on the blonde's shoulder in a mini animal form, due to being drunk until she noticed a white rabbit. Umeko leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered in a serious voice "Naruto-kun, that rabbit's fur is white. It should be brown in the summer, so it must be domestic."

The blue-eyed swordsman nodded and then, thanks to his enhanced hearing, heard the sound of steel whistling in the air and promptly shouted "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked down as a large sword flew over them and imbedded itself into a tree and a large man with a mask made of bandages, a tilted and slashed Kiri headband, and camouflage pants appeared on the hilt of the massive sword.

Kakashi spoke in a serious voice "Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist." The now identified swordsman chuckled and replied "Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan and Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha, no wonder the demon brothers failed ."

Naruto was smiling because he was now up against a swordsman of the mist. The blonde walked up to the demon and said "You. Me. Fight. NOW!" Everyone that heard him stood in shock; even Zabuza was having trouble registering what the blue-eyed jinchuuriki had said. The only one who wasn't surprised was the now sober bijuu.

Sakura shouted in her banshee voice "ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S A JONIN LEVEL NUKE-NIN, THERE'S NO WAY A DEAD-LAST LIKE YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" The demon swordsman chuckled and said in a mocking tone "Well it's your funeral gaki."

The blonde grinned and pulled out the hidden dagger from his crucifix necklace, making the masked swordsman laugh and ask "What are you going to do with that? Why not use the blade on your back?" Naruto kept grinning and answered "I don't need it."

Zabuza just shrugged and charged at the blonde before he swung the large blade, attempting to cleave the blonde in half, but the demon's sword was stopped by the small dagger. The mist demon growled and swung downward only for his sword to be stopped again. This continued for a full minute until Naruto appeared behind the missing nin.

Zabuza growled out "You'll never beat me if you don't attack me." Naruto smiled and said while spinning the dagger in his hand "Really? I thought I cut you three times already." The mist demon tilted his head in confusion and noticed something warm and wet on his left leg, right arm, and mid-section. It was three deep cuts on his body.

Zabuza was in shock and thought '_When did this kid cut me? I didn't even feel it!'_ The swordsman then smiled, thinking that it was a genjutsu, and said '**Kai**'. But there was no reaction; this was causing the demon swordsman to sweat bullets and think '_No friggin way, is this kid some kind of kenjutsu prodigy?'_

The mist demon growled out saying "Fight me seriously punk!" The blonde swordsman simply smirked and said "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." The ex-Kiri ninja charged and started to swing wildly in a blind rage.

**With the others**

Team 7 & Team Gai, along with the now sober Umeko and their client were watching the one-sided fight when Sakura spoke up first and asked "How is the baka that strong? He's a fresh out the academy genin like me and Sasuke-kun."

The sober bijuu spoke and answered her "Before he acquired his 'extra gifts', he was already a prodigy in the making and Yuuko-sama gave him the push and power he needed." Sasuke spoke up in hopes of getting more power from this 'Yuuko' he keeps on hearing about "Who is Yuuko?"

The sober bijuu replied "Sorry, but I'm not answering any questions from you or the banshee." Making the avenger grit his teeth in frustration then Tenten asked "Please tell us Umeko-sama." The kyuubi made a thinking pose and answered "Since you're so nice about it, I'll answer; Yagami Yuuko's true identity is the Shinigami." This made everyone, except Kakashi jaw-drop.

Sakura then shouted "WHAAAAT! WHY IS THE SHINIGAMI HELPING NARUTO-BAKA? ALL THAT POWER SHOULD BE IN SASUKE-KUN'S POSSESION!" The avenger then replied smugly "She's right. This Shinigami should be giving me that kind of power so I can avenge my clan."

Team Gai were stunned into silence; Gai and Lee were praying that their youth would be spared by the Shinigami, Tenten's mouth was still attached to the ground and Neji was considering renouncing his philosophy about fate.

**With Naruto**

Zabuza's right hand was hanging loosely to his side, covered completely in his own blood. The mist demon shouted "COME ON! FIGHT MORE SERIOUSLY!" The blonde sighed and said "Normally I like to stretch things out, but I'm losing my patience." The whiskered boy put the dagger back into its hidden holster and drew the large sword from his back.

Once the blonde had his sword at the ready, the ex-Kiri ninja charged again in a last desperate attempt; the blonde met his charge as they appeared on opposite ends of the clearing.

Zabuza's sword split in half as blood spurted from his stomach and a red blotch appeared on the bandages where his mouth should be. The mist demon fell to his knees and said "Wh-what are [cough] you?" The whiskered swordsman walked in front of Zabuza and replied "An enigma."

The mist demon smiled waiting for his 'end' until two senbon punctured his neck; a feminine voice said "Thank you, I've been tracking him for some time." A figure appeared next to the demon swordsman's' body; there were no distinguishable features on Zabuza's killer but she wore a hunter mask from Kiri. She sealed the broken zanbatou into a scroll and lifted the mist demon's body until she was attacked by Naruto, but it was too late and she disappeared.

The blonde shrugged and went to meet back up with his allies, and when he spotted the curious looks he was getting, he sighed and said "I'll explain on the way."

**One hour later****Tazuna's home**

Naruto spent the past hour explaining about his pale left hand, the origins of his weapons and everything else that involved the Shinigami; needless to say, everyone that heard was shell-shocked and drank up every word that was said.

And then a knock was heard at the door and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, answered opening the door slightly in caution and asked "Can I help you Ms?" A female figure smiled and answered "Yes, is Uzumaki Naruto here? I need to speak with him." The bluenette nodded and let in the woman she walked into the living room and spotted her target

All those that knew the woman were in shock, Kakashi and Gai's eyes were wide with shock, Sasuke was doing a '**Kai**' repeatedly, believing it was a genjutsu set up by his brother and Naruto had tears of joy in his eyes because he was looking at his surrogate mother Mikoto.

The kind-hearted Uchiha smiled and said "It's been a long time hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" The blonde nodded and hugged his mother figure; she returned the hug and noticed the odd looks she was getting and said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Mikoto and I'm Sasuke's mother."

Now the genin were in shock and Sasuke shouted "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE MY MOTHER! SHE DIED YEARS AGO!" The still smiling Uchiha just giggled and said "Yuuko-sama brought me back from the dead…." She was interrupted by the arrogant avenger "So that's it. Well then even the Shinigami bows before the greatness of the Uchiha clan."

Mikoto's smile instantly turned into a frown as she said "Yuuko-sama doesn't care about our scumbag clan. She brought me back because I was the closest thing to a mother that Naruto-kun ever had." Sakura said "Aren't you an Uchiha? So why are you calling your clan scum?"

Sasuke answered "Because she is a traitor to our clan; enough said." The gentle Uchiha smiled and said "Yes I am, and I'm proud of it." This caused everyone except Naruto to gasp in shock, but before they could ask why the blonde gave everyone a look that said 'Don't ask or your dead.'

The Uchiha mother asked "Naruto-kun will you walk with me? I have something for you." The blonde jinchuuriki nodded and patted his shoulder, signaling the drinking bijuu to hop on and then they left for the woods.

**Ten minutes later**

The trio stopped in a clearing and then Mikoto turned and said "This is far enough." Naruto nodded and sat down as the kind-hearted Uchiha pulled out a glass jar that contained an eye. Umeko instantly turned serious, recognizing the eye and the female Uchiha smiled and said "Wondering what this is? I'll tell you this is the eye of the Rikkudo Sennin himself; it is the basis for the three great doujutsu. With it, you will have the abilities of both the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but, unlike the Sharingan, when it hits a certain stage you won't go blind and according to Yuuko-sama you can control the bijuu with ease, although that won't be necessary in Kyuubi-sama's case…."

"My name's Umeko." Mikoto bowed slightly in respect and said "My apologies Umeko-sama, anyway, you can also sign multiple summoning contracts and your left hand has some hidden abilities as well, which Yuuko-sama will teach you about later. Now do you want me to transfer it now?" The blonde smirked and nodded, mentally sending his thanks to the Shinigami

The kind-hearted Uchiha held out what appeared to be a black eye patch with a gold trim and said "Yuuko-sama said that you must wear this to suppress it when not in use." The blonde nodded as Mikoto placed a sleeping jutsu on him so she could get to work

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N Please don't flame me for the yaoi scene or saying that Naruto is getting to fast because this is god-like so suck it up hope you enjoy the chapter everyone. LATER GATORS!**

**(AoD: adios mis amigos!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Agent of Doom**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. (AoD: NOTHING! So all lawyers; Stay away.)**

**Chapter 6: Reunion with the Shinigami and Mission to Taki**

Naruto woke up to the smiling face of the gentle Uchiha. Without warning, she handed him a mirror and when the blonde looked in it, he was shocked. The transplanted eye was completely black with his pupil being red along with a circle around his eye that had three comma-like marks that were on top of the circle they were also red.

Mikoto giggled and said "It appears you're adjusting very well to whatever kind of power Yuuko-sama sends your way." The blonde nodded and placed the eye patch over his new eye and said "Thanks for giving the eye transplant to me."

The still smiling Uchiha nodded and replied "Yuuko-sama told me that you could use some more training; so I'm going to teach you about '**fire release**' jutsu." The blonde perked up at this and grinned.

**Tazuna's home**

Team 7 and Team Gai were sitting, discussing training schedules until the gentle Uchiha appeared with her almost constant smile that was said to unnerve even Orochimaru. The banshee voiced everyone's question in her own, loud way "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, AND WHERE'S NARUTO-BAKA?"

The female Uchiha ignored the fan-girl and said, while directing her gaze at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, I'm going to train Naruto-kun until Zabuza comes back for round two; I trust you've told them that he's still alive?"

The silver-haired jonin nodded not wanting to test the patience of the infamous 'hellfire mistress of death'. She nodded in thanks and was about to leave until "Hold it." The hellfire mistress turned and saw her son staring at her with a power-hungry look in his eye. "Why are you teaching the dope instead of me, your own son!"

Mikoto kept smiling but her eyebrows were twitching in frustration as she replied "Because Naruto-kun needs a teacher for **'Fire release'**techniques; while I'm sure Kakashi-san would teach him, Naruto-kun needs someone who specializes in the subject." The masked pervert nodded in acceptance to her logic, but Sasuke wasn't done and said smugly "Don't bother wasting your time with that excuse of a shinobi, you should be training your son and telling me how to unlock the Sharingan."

The insult to the blonde was when she stopped her smile and started frowning, which caused Kakashi and Gai to start sweating a river of bullets, making a puddle of the salty liquid appear underneath them because they knew this: if the 'Smiling Monster' stopped smiling and was frowning, your doom was near. They knew this because the last man she frowned at was found hanging underneath the Nidaime's stone face nostril and was completely skinned and castrated, his mouth looked like someone put a wrench down his throat and pulled out the teeth one by one, and his fingers, toes, eyes, ears, nose, skin and reproductive organs were all found cooked and digesting inside his stomach.

The now frowning Mikoto then said "Earlier you said I was a traitor, so why do you want me to teach you so badly?" The avenger grunted and said "The only person an Uchiha should teach is another Uchiha. As a reward, if you begin teaching me now I'll grant you amnesty for your transgressions against the Uchiha."

The hellfire mistress spit in Sasuke's face and said "I will tell you this right now; I don't care about my clan and I don't care about you. You're just a selfish, spoiled, revenge-driven brat that is only good for breeding more wastes of space; I don't want to see you and I don't want to know you, now stay away from me."

And then she left, leaving the two jonin to sigh in relief and the genin to give shocked looks. The pink-haired fan-girl asked "Sasuke-kun, why is she a traitor to your clan?" The duck-haired avenger gave the traditional Uchiha response by grunting and said, with obvious arrogance and pride toward his clan "My father was planning to pull a coup on the Sandaime Hokage. While my mother was trying to talk him out of it, Itachi told the Hokage about the coup and was promptly given the S-class mission of eliminating the Uchiha clan except me and my mother, she was killed by accident and the dope was there in her final moments and she told him everything, which is why he hates my clan with a passion."

Everyone in the room was shocked and the reactions of the shinobi were:

Kakashi: Shock and despising his Uchiha student more than he already does now.

Gai: Anger and thinking the Uchiha clan, except Mikoto and Itachi, were most unyouthful.

Lee: Disappointment and anger at Sasuke's pride in such an unyouthful clan.

Sakura: Doesn't care that the Uchiha's nearly pulled a coup, the only thing going on in her head was _'healing Sasuke-kun's scarred mind,body,and soul'._**(AoD: shouldn't there be some kind of mental exam for all graduates to weed out these horrible creatures known as fan girls?)**

Tenten: Anger and wanting to mount the Emo's head over her bedroom door back home.

Neji: Thinks that the Emo shouldn't have pride in a traitorous clan.

Sasuke then got up and left the house to take a walking/brooding, session leaving behind five angry shinobi and one loyal/stupid/useless fan-girl.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was training and trying to master an A-rank fire jutsu that was a personal invention of the hellfire mistress herself as he yelled **"Fire release: Heavy Hellfire Bombardment!"** This sent three large fire balls that were 50 ft in diameter at the surrounding landscape, creating three massive explosions.

After the explosions stopped, he sat down to catch his breath. He turned his head and spotted a girl in a pink kimono who looked shell-shocked and then laughed at her reaction, making her snap out of her stupor and blush in embarrassment. The blonde then asked with a grin "Enjoy the show?" The raven-haired girl nodded and said "It's pretty obvious you're a ninja, but I'm curious; what are you training for?" The blonde jinchuuriki smirked and said "To protect my friends, village, and accomplish my dream." The girl smiled and said "To protect your friends and village? If you do that, then you'll become stronger than you already are." She turned to leave until she said "By the way, I'm a boy." Naruto wasn't convinced and said "Your scent says otherwise, Haku Momochi." The now identified Haku turned in shock and asked while drawing a kunai "How do you know that?"

The blonde smirked and said "I have the ability to see a person's name above their heads." Haku was shocked by this ability and said "Since you know my Identity, I'm afraid I have to kill you."

She was about to charge until the blonde started grinning like a shark and said "Bet your life on it." The ice user raised an eyebrow making Naruto continue saying "Kunai are killing tools so if you're going to use it, then use it wisely; wounds aren't going to impress me because I've been visiting death's door since day one of my life, plus you saw what I did with that jutsu. So are you going to take a gamble with your life at stake?"

He flashed his KI, making the girl sweat and pale as if her life had ended. She was starting to shake in fear and dropped her kunai while falling onto her knees and said "I give up; you win." The blonde nodded and asked "You interested in joining Konoha?" The raven haired girl tilted her head in confusion and asked "You're going to let me join you, despite us being enemies?"

The blonde nodded and said "Zabuza can come too if he wants, and you don't have to work for trash like Gato anymore." Haku looked up with some measure of hope and said "It's tempting, but it's Zabuza's call on something like this."

Naruto nodded and replied "Let me know if you and Zabuza want to join, until then I hope to see you again, and who knows? Maybe we can be more than friends." The ice user blushed so red her face had the appearance of a cherry. She nodded and said, while picking a few last minute herbs "We will meet again on the bridge in seven days, you will get your response then." And then she got up and left with a small smile and blush on her face.

**Fifteen min. later**

Mikoto returned carrying what appeared to be a dead boar and said "Naruto-kun, I caught lunch." At the mention of food the blonde swordsman appeared with his drunk friend and helped the smiling Uchiha prepare lunch and said "You told them you'd be training me?" The female Uchiha nodded and said "Sasuke-teme didn't take too kindly to me teaching you instead of him."

The blonde grinned and said "I'd imagine so; you said the Rikkudo eye was a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Can you teach me how to use the Sharingan half?" The hellfire mistress nodded, still keeping her constant smile, and replied "Of course Naruto-kun, while I'm your sensei, all I have to teach you is at your disposal."

The blonde nodded in thanks; after their meal was when Umeko decided to wake up, remarkably, she never has hangovers.

**With the king of brood**

Sasuke was walking without a particular destination in the woods until he saw Naruto and Mikoto training. The avenger smirked and decided to watch what kind of training the dope was getting and at the same time memorize hand-signs for whatever jutsu he would learn.

The blonde went through several hand-signs and yelled **"Fire release: Dragon Flame Bombs"** releasing a torrent of flames at the trees, burning them to nothing

The drunk bijuu was also teaching the blonde how to control her youkai without over exerting himself. She told him the best way to control it without shortening his life-span was to get used to each stage and slowly work from there

All the while the avenger was furious at the skills the blonde was getting and then appeared from his hiding spot and said with rage and frustration "Teach me those techniques or I will have the civilian council on your asses." He didn't get any further than that when he found a bottle shoved in his throat and was being forced to guzzle down a liquid that burned down his throat and made him sick very quickly, and when he was released he puked up the contents of his stomach and was hit in the head by the same bottle

**Later**

The emo found himself hanging over a women's bathhouse bare-ass naked with a sign that said '_This kid's a pervert feel free to beat him to a pulp, with regards, Hush.'_ When the females came for their bath and saw the sign they promptly started to beat him.

**With Sakura**

Sakura found herself hanging naked over a men's bathhouse and struggled to get loose until a group of men came in and saw her as they read the message that was attached to her it said _'This is a perverted and gay cross-dressing boy, don't be fooled by his lack of genitals and feel free to punish him, with regards, Hush.' _The men then started to beat the hell out of the banshee

**With Hush**

Naruto, Mikoto and Umeko were laughing at the two victims' predicament; they pulled the prank on Sasuke because he intruded on their private training and Sakura was just for the heck of it.

The drunk bijuu turned and said "That was [hic] funny as hell, but [hic] why the name Hush?" The blonde smirked and said "It's my way of mocking Sasgay; it's based off a nursery rhyme about a kid that can't be satisfied." This caused the hellfire mistress to smile and say "A good alias; now let's get back to training."

When they went back to check on Tazuna, they encountered the old man's grandson Inari who asked "Why are you trying so hard? Gato is going to kill you anyway." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bucket wearing kid and said "Shut up and grow some balls kid. I've seen your type before; something bad happened to you and now you're wallowing in self-pity. You're not the only one that's had it rough, so grow up and take whatever life throws at you like a man." And then the three left to train for the next seven days

**Time-skip seven days later** **Location: the bridge**

Team 7 & Team Gai spotted the blonde and his drunken companion. Neji approached and asked "Naruto-san, where is Mikoto-san?" The blonde stopped drinking from a bottle of sake and replied "She's guarding Tazuna's house." The Hyuuga nodded and then spotted two figures on the bridge; it was Zabuza and Haku waiting for the Konoha shinobi. Zabuza approached first and said "Hey kid, you said you could at least make Haku an official kunoichi." The blonde nodded and replied "Yes, but what about you?" Zabuza just shook his head and said with a hint of despair "I don't have much longer." The mist demon started to cough and red spots appeared on the bandages where his mouth was supposed to be. Everyone's eyes widened in shock but understood what he was saying. It was then a small man with a five-hundred dollar suit appeared with an army of thugs.

"Betraying me Zabuza? Well that's not too surprising." The midget said with an arrogant tone. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "I figured I'd kill you with the few minutes I've got left." The mist demon drew his sword and was about to charge until a feminine voice was heard as a thick mist came, the voice was singing 'binks' sake' in a gentle yet haunting tone. When the mist cleared, all of Gato's thugs were on the ground dead and a tall, white haired woman with an oni mask appeared along with a drop-dead gorgeous redhead.

The woman with the oni mask said "Aren't you going to kill him Zabuza?" The mist demon broke out of his shock and cleaved Gato in half.

After the midget's demise, the white-haired woman approached and hugged Naruto, she spoke in a silky and melodious voice "Have you enjoyed the gifts I sent you Naruto-kun?" The blonde grinned even though he heard this voice only once, he'd recognize it anywhere and replied "Yes, I have; should I call you Yuuko-sama or Yuuko-chan?"

The shinigami smiled underneath her mask and said "For you Naruto-kun, you can call me anything you like." The jinchuuriki nodded and said "Alright, Yuuko-hime it is." Yuuko blushed and was thankful her mask was hiding her face, at least, for now

During their interaction all the Konoha shinobi were in shock. All of them were thinking along the lines _'This is the shinigami?'_ The death god smiled and said "Not what you were expecting?" The Konoha shinobi jumped back in shock while mentally screaming _'HOW DID SHE KNOW?'_

The white-haired woman then looked at Zabuza and said "I'm sorry Zabuza, but your time's up." The mist demon for some reason nodded and waited for wherever the Shinigami sent him; Yuuko pulled out a white ninjato that had the kanji for 'heaven' and tapped his forehead with the pommel.

Zabuza spoke in a sad tone "Haku it's ok. You knew this was coming so please don't mourn me, find a new reason to live and become the kunoichi you always wanted to be." And then he was enveloped in a golden light making him disappear

The ice user broke out in a flood of tears while being comforted by the weapons mistress; Kakashi then bowed so low and quickly everybody thought they heard something crack the masked jonin shouted "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" Everybody sweat-dropped and the shinigami replied "Relax everyone, the only ones I was going to kill were Gato's men and, as for Zabuza, it was his time to leave this world."

The blonde smiled and said "Who's the pretty redhead with you?" Said redhead replied with a blush saying "I'm your Kaa-san Naruto-kun." Naruto's jaw-dropped and shouted "KAA-SAN!" the shinigami stepped in and said "Yes, Naruto-kun I brought back two people that I knew you would want back. I would've brought back your tou-san but he summoned me and summoning me causes the chakra coils to burn out, killing him and, as a result, permanently damage the soul, driving him insane; therefore it would be inadvisable to bring him back."

Naruto asked with curiosity "Who are you in reality Kaa-san? Who is Tou-san?" The redhead responded with a smile "I am Uzumaki Kushina. The second Kyuubi jinchuuriki and I was known as the 'Red death' and the 'bloody hurricane mistress'. Your father's name is Namikaze Minato; he was known as the 'yellow flash' and 4th Hokage." The blonde was in shock at the fact he was the son of two legends of Konoha and, unsurprisingly, fainted.

**Five min. later**

The blue-eyed swordsman woke up in the lap of the Shinigami. She smiled underneath her mask while the gay Uchiha was staring at the gentle shinigami and said to her "Are you the same one that gave the dope his power?" The masked shinigami nodded hesitantly because she didn't like where this was going. Sasuke then said, in a demanding tone "Give all his power to me." Yuuko frowned and replied "No, Naruto-kun's power belongs to him and him alone. You are not even worthy to lick the dirt off his boots." **(AoD: I like her! She's nice, kind and hates the Grand-High Brooder as much as I do! And to all sasu-gay fans: kiss my ass! And why the hell are you reading this story! )**

The arrogant Uchiha was fuming but was quickly shut up by the Shinigami's KI. Once that was over, the blue-eyed jinchuuriki got up and was greeted by the smiling faces of the Shinigami, Umeko, Mikoto and Kushina. He gave them one of his true smiles and then spotted Haku pressing her fingers together and smile at him nervously.

Yuuko then asked with a slightly seductive tone "Naruto-kun, would you like to see my face?" The blonde nodded and waited impatiently for the oni mask to come off. Everyone (except Sasuke) were watching, with interest, the white-haired woman and when the mask came off the reactions were:

Kakashi: Shock, followed by hearts in the eyes and blood gushing out like Niagara falls.

Gai: Same reaction as Kakashi followed by shouting about youth and beauty.

Lee: Same reaction as Gai.

Neji: Nosebleed and eyes crying blood because looking at such beauty was a sin.

Sakura: Minor nosebleed and trying to figure out how such a beautiful woman liked Naruto and not Sasuke. **(AoD: That's it! Someone give her to Ino's dad to check her brain for damage, tumors, birth defects and/or instability!) **

Tenten: Minor nosebleed.

Sasuke: No reaction**(A/N for obvious reasons.**)

Mikoto: Nosebleed and contemplating on whether she should go Bi-sexual or not.

Kushina: Same reaction as Mikoto.

Tazuna: Turned to stone.

Tsunami: Panic (Due to Tazuna's reaction).

Inari: Massive blush.

Haku: Nosebleed and thinking she killed herself and is now in heaven.

Naruto: Nosebleed, eyes bugging out in the shape of hearts and shouting out to the world about his good fortune.

Yuuko had perfect unblemished skin that had a creamy white color, her eyes were pure gold colored, a perfect heart-shaped face, across her left eye was a small scar but it seemed to make her even more beautiful, two small fangs jutted from her upper lip giving her a more fearsome appearance and on her forehead was a tattoo that resembled the sun.

The white-haired Shinigami chuckled at their reactions and asked "Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?" Without hesitation the blonde nodded, causing the Shinigami to chuckle and say "I'm glad you like my appearance; now shall we go back to Konoha?" All the shinobi nodded and, after saying goodbye to their friends in wave, left.

**With Tazuna and his family**

"What do you think we should call this bridge?" asked the old bridge builder as everyone adopted a thinking pose until a more mature Inari spotted an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and read it out loud:

_If you're trying to figure out a name for your bridge call it__ The Great Naruto Bridge__._

_With regards, _

_The Shinigami._

Tazuna thought for a moment and agreed it should be named after the hero that gave them hope.

**With Naruto and co.**

Naruto sneezed as he was walking and thought '_probably the teme muttering to himself about stealing my power.'_ Yuuko spoke up and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I won't let him whine to the Civilian council. If they think they can take your gifts, they'll have to face my wrath." Mikoto and Kushina stepped in and spoke at the time "Get in line Yuuko-sama."

The three then started bickering about who would have the honor of killing the civilians and elders, making the bystanders sweat-drop. Finally, the whiskered genin stopped them saying "We can decide how to deal with them later, for now let's head home."

The three women nodded and started walking as if nothing happened.

**Two days later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office, attempting to kill an assassin that's been trying to murder him since day one of becoming Hokage; an enemy so horrible it made Orochimaru look like a saint. The enemy's identity: PAPERWORK. The old Hokage was trying to kill it before it killed him, until in walked Team 7 & Team Gai.

Sarutobi sighed in relief at the small break from work and smiled saying "Was the mission a success?" Both jonin nodded until a redhead burst through the door with a katana, slicing the table in half in an attempt to castrate the old man while shouting "HOW DARE YOU LET THESE BIGOTS ATTEMPT KILLING MY SOCHI, YOU OLD FART? I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERY LAST CIVILIAN IF I HAVE TO!" She then made another attempted castration until she was put in a full-nelson by a woman with black eyes shouting "NO KUSHI-CHAN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ANYONE, KILL THE DAMNED CIVILIAN COUNCIL ALONG WITH THE ELDERS!"

The raging redhead kept struggling to get free until the temperature dropped below sub-zero when a smiling woman with white hair stepped in and said, with a sickeningly sweet voice "Please don't kill Hokage-san, he's one of Naruto-kun's few friends and you wouldn't want him to lose a friend, would you?" The squabbling duo shook their heads quickly, gaining a nod from the white-haired woman.

The old Hokage's eyes widened when he realized who burst in the door. It was Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto, the 'Blazing Hurricane Duo'. Two kunoichi that were one of the most powerful collaborator jutsu teams in the history of the Elemental Nations.

Uchiha Mikoto: 'The Hellfire Mistress of Death' aka 'The Smiling Monster' aka'The Dead-shot' who's **'fire release'** jutsu were said to burn hotter than the fires of Hell and she was the best marksman to ever live because she would often use one of her own original jutsu to kill entire platoons from miles away. It was also rumored that she never missed her target.

Uzumaki Kushina: the'Red Death' aka the 'Bloody Hurricane Mistress' aka'The Crimson Blade Mistress', her **'wind release'** jutsu were said to be able to blow away entire fleets at sea and, on land, level forests and her kenjutsu could cut apart any obstacle or defense the enemy would use to slow her down. According to one account from Kakashi, an Iwa shinobi tried to use pure diamond walls to keep the enemy from invading his outpost, only for Kushina to cut through the diamond like butter.

Alone or together, the two were forces to be reckoned with that made any Kage-level shinobi shit their pants at the mention of the two. It was also said that they were so infamous, the bingo-book made a new order that said_'Caution: if you encounter these kunoichi your only option is to hide and pray they don't find you' _**(AoD: I may be a guy, but I'm a feminist; soooo…..IN YOUR FACE, SEXISTS!)**

His attention was brought to the white-haired woman as she had an impatient look on her face. Sarutobi asked "Can I help you Ms?" The woman nodded and said "Instate me as a Jonin immediately." The old man sighed and said "I can't do that for a civilian…." He was interrupted by a wave of cold air and the woman said "My name is Yagami Yuuko, the Shinigami." The aged Hokage instantly pulled out a head-band and said "By the power vested in me as Hokage of Konohagakure, I hereby instate you as a Jonin of Konoha."

Yuuko nodded in thanks and pointed to a raven-haired girl saying "Put her on as an extra for Team 7, and don't ask where she came from." The old man nodded and handed another head-band to the ice user, who gave the Hokage a warm smile before putting on the Konoha head-band. Then the old man sat back down to listen to the mission report.

**Ten min. later**

Team 7 and Team Gai told Hiruzen about how they met Umeko, Naruto's training in Mikoto's jutsu, making the old man think '_Kami spare us all',_ how Haku was formerly Zabuza's apprentice, meeting with Yuuko, Mikoto, and Kushina and how Naruto easily defeated Zabuza in a one on one duel.

Needless to say that the old Hokage was shocked was like saying Orochimaru was a gay pedophile, meaning: BIG UNDERSTATMENT.

He then replied "Thank you for the report, as of now Kushina, Mikoto you're now back on-duty but this won't be made public until a later date." The two nodded and then Kushina spoke "You still have the key old man?" Sarutobi grew a tic-mark at the 'old man' comment but said nothing as he handed the hot-blooded redhead the Namikaze mansion key.

She took it with a thankful smile and put it away. As she did the aged Hokage pulled out a scroll and said "Due to the excellent work Team 7 did, I'm willing to give you another C-rank ; this mission is to escort a man back to his home; send him in!" A man came in came in with a Takigakure head-band, he had a somewhat cowardly demeanor. The Taki shinobi said "Hello, my name's Shibuki and we are going to Taki."

The arrogant Uchiha grunted and asked "Why do we have to guard him? He's weaker than a fan-girl." The blonde responded "Shut it Uchiha-teme, he's our client and it's our mission to guard him; so put up and shut up." Sasuke was about to retaliate until someone hit him in the nuts causing him to fall face-first into the floor and, before Sakura could screech, she was hit in the back of the head. The one who saved everyone from the victim's tantrum was Kushina, who was wearing a triumphant grin on her face.

The hot-blooded redhead then said "Well it looks like these two aren't fit for duty at this time, so the remainder of Team 7 will have to leave without these brats." Sarutobi nodded and said "Just by looking at this team, I can tell it'll be a failure. The only way to keep this team from collapsing entirely will be to find replacements for Sakura and Sasuke."

Mikoto asked "How did this team pass anyway? Naruto-kun, I'm sure would've done fine, but what about the okama?" **(Definition of okama: gay cross-dresser) **The fan-girl shot up and shouted "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME AN OKAMA?" Haku asked "You're a girl?" Causing the suspect okama to fall over and cry saying "Why? Does it have something to do with my weight?" Everyone face-vaulted making the whiskered blonde shout "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WITH A CHEST LIKE YOURS YOU COULD EASILY PASS OFF AS A BOY!" Making the suspect okama fall even deeper into a state of depression.

The Sandaime coughed and said "To answer your question Mikoto-san, yes Naruto-kun did do well during his test, but the council interfered and blackmailed Kakashi into taking those two brats." The gentle Uchiha nodded and said "You mentioned that Team 7 needed replacements for the brats. Haku is one, but we need another."

Shibuki spoke up and said "Hokage-sama if I may?" The Sandaime nodded and the Taki ninja continued "My friend, Fuu, is the Nanabi jinchuuriki, which naturally causes everyone there to hate her. Hell, the reason she hasn't been raped is because they are scared she'll give birth to 'demon spawn', so if you can will you take her from Taki? I think that the blonde one might be a good influence on her."

Sarutobi thought for a moment and nodded at the idea, because jinchuuriki do need friends and Naruto would understand her better than anyone. He said "I agree." The cowardly ninja nodded and signed a shinobi transfer document, making it official that when the Nanabi jinchuuriki came to Konoha, she would be instated as a resident of Konoha.

**Later**

"You have everything? Food, water, and weapons?" the redheaded mother asked. The whiskered swordsman sighed and replied "Yes Kaa-san, I've got everything I need." Kushina then asked "The ingredients for 'it'?" Naruto's frustrated face instantly turned into a demonic smile and nodded, making the redhead hug him and say "Good luck on your mission sochi-kun. While you're gone, I'll settle things with the council"

The blonde nodded and turned to Mikoto as she handed him a scroll that had the kanji for 'precision'. She said "That scroll contains the jutsu that earned me the nickname 'The Deadshot'; I'm sorry I didn't teach it to you, but I'm sure you will put it to good use" The blonde swordsman nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks, making her blush and then she turned to Yuuko.

She had a smile on her face and said "I'll teach how to control the abilities in your arm when you come back, and by the way one of your elements was gravity, yes? I can teach you gravity style jutsu later." The blonde nodded and turned to his sensei and said "I'm ready." The masked Jonin nodded and then Team 7 (excluding Sakura and Sasuke) and their client left for Taki

**With Kushina, Mikoto, and Yuuko**

"You know you can't be his mother, or have you forgotten the price for coming back?" the Shinigami asked, making the redhead shake her head and say "I haven't forgotten." Yuuko nodded and said "Good, now then, we have some annoying insects to deal with." The three went to the council meeting chambers while the 'Smiling demoness' asked "What was your price for coming back?" The redheaded mother replied "Same as yours; I have to be one of his lovers; at first I rejected the idea, but Yuuko-sama convinced me that if I be one of his lovers, I will have the chance to be there for him when I wasn't and also be able to love him. Although it would be on a deeper scale than mother and son."

The 'Hellfire mistress' nodded and then the doors of the meeting chambers shut behind them

The Civilian, Shinobi, and Elder Councils were shocked at seeing the 'Blazing Hurricane Duo'. A random civilian asked "Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" The aged Hokage replied in a 'Take no shit' tone "Two of our top kunoichi have returned; that is all." A woman with pink hair named Sakuna got up from her seat and said in a voice that had evil behind it "Kushina-sama, perhaps you would like to remove someone that has been staining the name of your clan?"

The redhead had on a smile that was promising death depending on the civilians answer and asked "Oh? And who is this person?" All of the civilians got up and said, in what sounded like a practiced chorus "Uzumaki Naruto!" The second the words left their mouths Kushina had fire in her eyes that were threatening to burn the bigots to ashes.

She was about to jump from where she was standing when the doors opened, revealing Sasuke in all his Emo glory. He walked over to the civilian council and said with unrivaled arrogance "The dope has weapons and jutsu that should be in my possession, so I want you to force him into giving me his power." Sakuna the Haruno clan head nodded and said "Of course Sasuke-sama, we'll get to it as soon as this meeting is over."

The gay Uchiha nodded and turned to see his mother and the redhead giving him the 'evil eye', until Yuuko approached the councils saying "Greetings to you Hokage-dono, honorable shinobi council, shitty civilian bitches and old bastards." The entire shinobi council burst out laughing at her greeting, save Shibi and Hiashi who had small but amused smiles, while the civilians and elders jaw-dropped at her rude greeting.

A fat civilian shouted "How dare you be rude to us? Hokage-sama, who is this woman?" Hiruzen was about to answer, but the Shinigami beat him to it saying "My name is Yagami Yuuko, better known as the Shinigami." This made everyone except the Sandaime, Mikoto and Kushina jaw-drop.

The civilians and elders started to accuse her of being insane while the shinobi council sensed a powerful and unknown form of chakra from the death god and decided to be quiet and see how this would play out. (**A/N the shinobi are obviously the smart ones**) **(AoD: They must have had screenings to get rid of fan girls back then.)**

The white-haired woman ignored the civilians and turned her head to face the old war-hawk Danzo. She gave him one of those sickly sweet smiles that could send chills down any Kage level shinobi's spine and said in a cold voice that promised death "Danzo-san, you wouldn't be trying to use those Sharingan to put Hokage-dono in a genjutsu of some kind, would you?"

The bandaged war-hawk paled as the Sandaime took off the bandages, revealing the Sharingan covered arm and promptly causing the war-hawk to shout "ROOT!" Then two ROOT ANBU fell from the ceiling, only they were dead as everyone turned to Yuuko as she chuckled saying "I didn't want them to interrupt a private meeting."

The war-hawk pulled out a hidden kunai to kill the aged Hokage until the white-haired death god snapped her fingers, making Danzo inflate like a balloon until he violently exploded in a mass of blood in gore.

This caused everyone in the room to stare at her in shock (except the Hokage and resurrected kunoichi) making them think _'Holy fucking crap! She really __IS__ the Shinigami' _The death god smiled and said "You had doubts about me?", causing everyone, the civilians, elders and shinobi to scream out loud "HOW DID SHE KNOW!"

Sasuke didn't care about Danzo's death or that the Shinigami could kill him with a snap of her fingers (**A/N Hey AoD can you think of a violent and/or painful, and horrible way for Sasuke-teme to die? Cause THAT'S WHAT HE DESERVES!**) **(AoD: Oh, I think I can come up with a few.*starts rubbing hands together evilly while smiling*)** He approached and said "An impressive jutsu, teach it to me and make me a sword like the dope has."

Yuuko just stared at him with a blank face until she pointed her index finger at his crotch and said "Bang.", creating an invisible force that made the gay Uchiha's left nut explode inside his pants, leaving blood pooling around what appeared to be a bullet hole

Sakuna shouted in the traditional Haruno voice "HOW DARE DO THAT TO SASUKE-SAMA!" The Shinigami ignored her and said "Naruto-kun's true identity is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto; anyone who calls me a liar will be sent to Hell on the spot."

The shinobi council was in shock and nodded dumbly in acceptance while the civilian and elders kept quiet in fear for their lives.

The Shinigami and her two companions left leaving a stunned council and a grinning Hokage.

**Meanwhile on the road**

Naruto and co. were on their way to Taki when the blonde asked Haku what was wrong with Zabuza. She answered his question saying that his last attack damaged the mist demon's vital organs, causing almost non-stop internal bleeding.

The least she could do was slow it down so the swordsman of the mist could kill Gato as a form of revenge against his employer.

The blonde jinchuuriki apologized to the ice user and she accepted it with a warm smile until Kakashi said "Ok lovebirds, we're in Taki" This made the two blush in embarrassment and then they saw a large tree in the middle of the lake, Shibuki then said "That tree is one of our greatest treasures, not only is it sacred, it also contains what we call 'hero's water'. If you drink it, it'll make you stronger, depending on how much you drink. However, it will also reduce your life-span."

Naruto ignored the Taki shinobi and was looking at a girl with mint-green hair, orange eyes, light chocolate skin and low C-cup breasts; she was sitting by herself drinking from a sake bottle while she just stared at everyone with pure, unrestrained hatred.

The blonde asked "Hey Shibuki who's that girl?" The Taki ninja replied "That's the jinchuuriki I mentioned; she despises other humans, including me but she at least can be social towards me, so don't be surprised if she is hostile towards you."

The blonde started to walk towards the green-haired girl despite Shibuki making warning gestures to stay away from her. When he got less than six feet from her, she threw the bottle at the whiskered swordsman and shouted "GO AWAY HUMAN!" Naruto avoided the bottle and could tell that her childhood was just as bad if not worse than his.

She just stared at him with those hate-filled eyes and said "Say what you want and go away. Call me moss-head or demon bitch for all I care; I've heard them all." He gave one of his true smiles which made her tilt her head in confusion and he said "You're like me.", making her even more confused and continued saying "I've got the Kyuubi."

Fuu was shocked, because here was someone who could actually understand her pain. Her eyes changed from angry to guarded because she had trust issues.

She said "So you're like me huh? Well forgive me if I don't want to be friends with someone that had it easy." The blonde then frowned and said "Had it easy? That's a bad joke; I've had to deal with people pretending to befriend me only to stab me in the back, I've had to deal with insulting names, starvation, beatings, attempted murders, staged fires, mobs, and one time someone got really creative and tried to crush my pride by raping me (**A/N Keyword 'tried') **and I failed two graduation exams because they were rigged by the teachers; have gone you through any of that?"

The dark-skinned girl hung her head down in shame and replied "Some but not all of that." The whiskered swordsman nodded and said "We should be friends you know, if anything we should at least be friends with each other, although I am curious what caused your hatred for humans?"

The female jinchuuriki sighed and figured she'd have to tell him.

**Flashback Fuu's childhood**

A little girl with green hair was sitting in her bedroom while listening to shouts that were coming from her mother and a Jonin of the village. "For the last time I'm not giving her to you so she can be used as a weapon!" the mother said while Suien replied "But Mika-san, imagine what your daughter could do for the village!" Mika slapped him and shouted "NO! NOW GET OUT!" Suien left after giving her a glare that promised he would win.

The mother came to comfort her daughter and vice versa, until the Jonin came back, this time with a company of ninja. Fuu's mother was glaring at them, wondering what was going on until she was punched in the gut, making her fall into the dirt.

Fuu came running out until she was held back by a kunoichi with black hair. The struggling girl tried to get free when there was a splash of blood and the green haired girl was covered in her mother's blood, making her shake in shock and fear and then the bearded Jonin chuckled and said in an evil voice "Demons like you don't need mothers, you need someone to instruct and tame you."

The Nanabi jinchuuriki mentally snapped like a twig and then youkai was leaking out of her seal, which was located between her shoulder blades and then she started a killing spree of her mother's killers, resulting in what was known as 'The night that the waterfalls wept blood'.

**Return to the present**

"And after that Suien ran away and was declared as a nuke-nin and I was treated even worse. I thought about running away, but I don't have anywhere to go." The green-haired girl said in a sad tone. Naruto listened and then said "I am sorry about your loss and that was something I didn't suffer; losing a parent before your eyes can scar you for life."

The Taki kunoichi nodded and said "I won't make you my friend overnight, but maybe with some time I could learn to make friends." Umeko woke up and said "Naruto-kun [hic] when are you going to [hic] take her sweet ass on a date?"

This caused both jinchuuriki to turn beet red and then the blonde shouted "DAMNIT UMEKO-CHAN, NOW YOU DECIDE TO WAKE UP AND, OF ALL THINGS, YOU SAID THAT?" The drunken bijuu then started laughing and hiccupping, resulting in a pretty funny sight.

Naruto sighed and said "This is Umeko, she's my bijuu and she sometimes says stupid things, mostly because she's piss-drunk 95% of the time." Fuu was in shock and said "She isn't sealed inside you? How? Why?" The blonde swordsman replied "I'll tell you later; don't worry she's friendly, just don't take her sake unless she offers it to you." The green-haired girl nodded and then said "It's my turn to guard the hero's water, I hope to see you again soon Naruto-san."

She left and headed towards the tree, leaving a smiling jinchuuriki; his drunk companion said "I know that look. You like her, don't you?" The blonde nodded and said "Yep, and I intend to help her." Umeko chuckled and said, while still drinking her favorite alcoholic beverage "If anyone can help her, it's you Naruto-kun."

While this was going o, Kakashi and Haku were settling into their temporary home and Shibuki was shocked that Fuu would open up to the blonde that fast and, at the same time, decided to keep tabs on Fuu. Not because he didn't trust her, but to see if her attitude had improved after meeting a fellow jinchuuriki.

**With Fuu**

The Nanabi was pestering Fuu saying "That was interesting; I haven't seen you open up to anyone like that, you must like him." The orange-eyed girl was red in the face with a mixture of anger and embarrassment and mentally shouted at her tenant "DAMNIT NANABI SHUT UP!"

The giant beetle simply chuckled and responded "Denial is the first stage." "SHUT UP!"

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere overlooking Taki was a man with a goatee and a slashed Taki headband. One of his subordinates asked "So boss, we're getting the hero's water and killing the one that gave you that makeover?"

The 'boss' grunted and turned, revealing a heavily scared Suien, whose face was literally like Two-Face from Batman. The scarred ninja then said "I've got an appointment to keep with the demon bitch, Fuu. We'll kill her then retrieve the water and kill anyone that interferes." His men nodded and then Suien let out a dark chuckle, once again vowing revenge

End chapter 6

**A/N I apologize to my readers for not updating sooner and also for rushing the last part of this chapter because I didn't want to keep my reader's waiting any longer and because I was running out of ideas for this chapter but I'll try to update as fast as possible but that depends on how fast I write and how soon My buddy AoD sends back the edited chapter, also please send me ideas for summons if you have any I've got a few myself but please send me some suggestions and one more thing please review more often and spread the word about my work along with my friends Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku because they make great fan-fics that I'm sure you'll enjoy; that's all I've got to say LATOR GATORS! **

**AoD: sorry it took so long but it was a BITCH to correct because it was so damn long. Also, I am already thinking of ideas like scarface asked. And, man, are they gruesome. Hasta luego!(see you later) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N How's it going everybody? Scarface101 once again at your service; I've got good news and bad news. Good news: I'm back with this story and you've got a new chapter and, Ayame is in the harem. Bad news: No more girls can be put in the harem, if you ask for anymore I will introduce you to my little and deadly friend (My trusty M16) (Kb619: and my little friend, mr. grenade launcher) also I apologize on my knees for making you wait for so long, for this chapter.**

**This Fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and KB619 BETA reader extraordinaire**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected development; Suien's revenge.**

The blonde jinchuuriki was practicing his kenjutsu while his drunk friend basked in the sunlight while watching the swordsman, he then noticed that he had a feeling that said that there would be bloodshed very soon.

Umeko noticed his demeanor and said "It's not just you, I have the exact same feeling." His face turned serious and patted his shoulder and said "Let's head back; I think that someone might be out for revenge.

**Elsewhere**

[Achoo] a scarred missing nin sneezed and then returned his attention to his small army of bandits saying "We will attack tomorrow morning, any questions before we make our move?" one approached and said "Yeah Boss, what're we going to do about those Konoha Shinobi?"

Suien chuckled and answered "We're going to kill them idiot, however the girl we can keep around for 'fun'." The bandits chuckled and made preparations for their raid.

**Takigakure**

The blonde and his drunken friend entered Taki, and was greeted by the Nanabi jinchuuriki, saying "Welcome back Naruto-san. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for my rudeness when we first met." The blonde waved it off saying "It's fine, you probably haven't had much of a social life, right?" she nodded and was about to speak until a bottle of sake was presented to her by the alcoholic Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi said in her slurred voice "Want [hic] one?" the green-haired girl didn't know how to respond until Naruto chuckled and said "She likes you, just please take it." The dark-skinned girl nodded and took the bottle with a grateful nod, and drank a few swallows, until the blonde said "Last time we spoke, you said that if we got to know one another then maybe we could be friends; so would you like me to make you dinner while get to know each other?"

Fuu was speechless until her tenant said **"Just accept, already! Way I see it you need a man, so ask Umeko-dono for more sake and share with him till he gets drunk and have take your virginity."** The female jinchuuriki turned redder than an apple and shouted **"FINE! BUT I'M NOT JUST GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM JUST LIKE THAT!"** the blonde thought she was angry at him and said "Sorry, Fuu-san. If you don't want to that's fine."

She quickly blurted out "No! No! I want to, its just the damned Nanabi, telling me to get laid." He nodded and said "I'm glad you accepting my offer, but are you really going to sleep with me?" her face turned even redder from anger and embarrassment making her shout "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? SOME CHEAP WHORE?" when she said that the blonde had a shocked look and then said in a apologetic tone "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd take it that way, I wasn't being perverted or anything like that, I was just wondering if you were going to take Nanabi-san's suggestion." **(KB619: good save, you get to keep your balls intact and safe from kicks.)**

Her features softened and then her face had a sad look when she said "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, it's just that people often call me things like 'whore' or 'slut' and if anyone thinks I'm going to sleep with them, I just snap." The blonde nodded and said "It's okay, as an apology I'll make you your favorite dinner." Her face had a small smile as she said "Thanks, my favorite is BBQ pork ramen." **(KB619: another ramen lover. Ayame's dad is gonna be RICH!)**

Umeko smirked and took out a video camera, while the blonde had a stunned look and asked "You like ramen?" she nodded and the blonde stated screaming about ramen which was scaring the surrounding people and also creeping out the Nanabi jinchuuriki, the swordsman grabbed the dark-skinned girl by the collar and dragged her back to the apartment complex where his teammates along with himself were staying.

**Later**

A certain ice user was fidgeting and wondering where her new friend was, her train of thought was interrupted by a perverted Jonin that said "Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself." She nodded and spotted the blonde outside the heading towards his room while dragging the jinchuuriki she saw earlier being dragged by the collar of her shirt with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face while the ice user was giggling at the female jinchuuriki's predicament.

They disappeared into the blonde's room while Haku was somewhat jealous until Kakashi said "I understand what it's like to be jealous, but don't worry about it, you'll get your turn, and besides that girl has gone through suffering just as bad if not worse than Naruto, so be patient and let them bond together."

The raven-haired girl nodded and remembered that jinchuuriki always had the short end of the stick to everything.

**With Naruto and Fuu**

Naruto pulled out a chair from the dining room table and let her sit in it before heading to the kitchen to start dinner, he took off the glove on his left hand while his guest stared at it and asked "Hey, Naruto-san, what's wrong with your arm?" he sighed and answered "Nothing's wrong with it, it just came out like this when Yuuko-hime fixed it." She tilted her head in confusion and was about to ask about Yuuko until Umeko shook her head and said "Don't ask right now; well [hic] don't mind me [hic] I'll be sleeping somewhere so I [hic] won't interrupt your date."

The two jinchuuriki blushed, but made no argument considering they didn't have any good arguments. The drunk kitsune transformed into her human form and left with a slightly perverted grin on her face. A few minutes passed and the whiskered teen brought the ramen, and put one bowl in front of the orange-eyed girl with a kind smile saying "Eat up before it gets cold."

She nodded and digged in, he chuckled at her and ate his ramen as well while they talked about their lives and how they were similar to one another and about their missions, Fuu never went on anything higher than a D-rank, due to the people thinking that the 'demon' might become more powerful; **(KB619: oh that's bullshit.)** Naruto told her about his first C-rank gone A-rank mission, but left out the part about the Shinigami

The orange-eyed girl's face was locked in an amazed face, and said "You've obviously been on more missions than me, not to mention you get the interesting ones." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Maybe, but I'm relatively unpredictable and weird things have a tendency to happen around me." She giggled and asked "Hey Naruto-san, how did Umeko-sama get out of her seal?"

The blonde sighed and while taking a bottle of sake thought _'I was hoping to hold this off until later, but I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later, and damn that ero-kitsune for getting me addicted to alcohol.' _he took a few swallows and answered "Yuuko-hime unsealed her."

The green-haired jinchuuriki was amazed and said "Wow, this Yuuko person must be an amazing person." He sighed again and said "Yuuko-hime is far from an 'ordinary' person, because she is the Shinigami." The dark-skinned girl was stunned into silence until she started laughing and said after catching her breath "Good one, but seriously; who is Yuuko?"

The blonde had a straight face that said 'I'm not kidding' Fuu was about to ask again until her tenant said **"Fuu-chan, he's not joking. 'Yuuko' is the name of the Shinigami, if he has her blessing and/or affection then I wouldn't do anything to make him my enemy."** The female jinchuuriki was again stunned into silence and then ""

Her scream made Shibuki, Haku and Kakashi to burst into the room, only to find an annoyed blonde, a drunk woman with fox ears laughing hysterically, and an unconscious girl under the table. The male Taki Shinobi asked "What happened to Fuu-san?" **(KB619: Naruto fucked her into unconsciousness. That's what I would say.)**

The drunk woman spoke up saying with a slur "Sheee [hic] learned somethiiing that was supposed tooo be told [hic] later [hic] and was reeendered unconscious." The redhead stumbled around and was caught by the blonde saying "I think you have enough to drink, perhaps you should lay down?" she nodded and kissed his cheek making him blush and stumbled to the bedroom.

Shibuki sweat-dropped and asked "Uhh, could you please look after Fuu-san, Naruto-san?" the blonde nodded and said "Of course, I won't turn away a woman that needs my help, if I turn away a beautiful woman in need, how can I call myself a man?" he pumped his fist and made a somewhat dramatic pose while a certain ice user had a chibi version of herself shouting inside her head "HAKU-BAKA, GIVE YOURSELF TO HIM! HE'S A MAN INSIDE A MAN! TAKE HIM BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES!"

**In Konoha**

Three women were cleaning up a large mansion that was extremely dusty due to being empty for many years while the white-haired female thought to herself _'So Haku-chan wants Naruto-koi's virginity. Not on my watch; I'll give her a scare.'_

**Taki**

Haku felt a chill go up her spine that refused to go away and nervously went back to her room until she saw a message above her bed written in blood 'Naru-koi's virginity is MINE! If you take it then I will curse you to a fate worse than any form of death; with regards to my harem sister, Yuuko' the raven-haired girl's jaw was on the floor while her eyes were bigger than plates while thinking _'Damn it! I wanted his virginity, and how does she know these things? Maybe I can blow him, and get away with it? What's she gonna do anyway make me marry Sasgay?'_

Another part of the message was revealed behind a curtain that said 'PS. You are not even allowed to blow him or jack him off, if you do then you will be married to the Emo-Uchiha.' **(KB619: oh hell, no!)**That last line made her start crying anime tears like a waterfall thinking _'Noooo, I want repay Naruto-kun for helping me with my body, but if I do then I'll have to marry that gay guy.'_

Unknown to her the Shinigami was literally laughing like a psychopath. Yuuko smirked and thought _'Doesn't that girl realize that it's a bluff? I would never condemn a woman to such a horrible fate.'_

**Next morning**

Fuu woke up with her eyes shooting open, while her mind was rebooting itself while she thought _'Naruto-san has had dealings with the Shinigami, if that's true then he isn't normal; he could very well be a monster.'_ An image of the blonde with burning black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and claws popped into her head making her pale while she tiptoed out the room until she heard a feminine voice say "There's no need to fear anything, Naruto-kun has taken an interest in you, so [hic] please join us for breakfast."

The orange-eyed girl, said "N-no thanks, I've got a mission to go to." Her lying wasn't very good, and you can't lie to Bijuu and get away with it; the red-haired Bijuu had a cold smile on her face and said in a chilly voice "Please join us for breakfast." The younger girl gulped and nodded, realizing that it was now a demand.

She walked into dining room, and saw the blonde at the table with a wide assortment of food, he rubbed the back of his head saying "Didn't know what you liked, so I made a bit of everything." She nodded and sat herself down, with a nervous expression; the blonde smirked and said "I can understand that you'd be afraid of me, considering that me and Yuuko-chan have a 'unique' relationship, but I assure you I'm as human as you are."

This had the desired effect of calming down the female jinchuurki, she let out a small smile and started eating some scrambled eggs until a shout was heard "FUU! GET OUT HERE!" the dark-skinned jinchuuriki recognized the voice and stepped outside while being followed by a blonde with a fox with nine tails perched on his shoulder

Fuu exited the apartment complex and glared at the scarred Jonin saying "Suien, come to get payback for the makeover?" he chuckled and replied "Correct, among other things; for example I intend to use your power in order to make Taki, a more powerful village, while I will become the first Takikage."

The blonde had a steel-hard face at the fact there were hostages and turned noticing that his fellow Shinobi were coming out, while Kakashi said "Well now, this looks like a pretty ugly standoff." The blonde nodded and said "You know that scene in that movie? Gunfight at the Ok Corral?" the masked Jonin nodded and said "Yep, a lot of people died." The whiskered swordsman leaned over to his fellow jinchuuriki and whispered "Suien's yours."

She nodded and then the blonde raised his gloved hand while thinking _'I want to test out something.'_ He snapped his fingers making all of Suien's men fall over dead making the hostages and Shinobi have shocked faces, while the scarred man had a face of fear and shock saying "Y-you're j-just like that bitch, you're a monster." The blonde said nothing to him and said to Fuu "I fixed most of this, but you have to finish it."

She nodded and charged at Suien shouting "THIS IS FOR MY KAA-SAN!" the rogue Jonin avoided the punch saying "You are such an amateur, despite the fact that the Nanabi gives you insane strength to rival that of Tsunade of the Sannin, you still can't keep up with me, especially when I have this." She paled and realized that he was holding a large jug of Hero's Water

He drank it down quickly and his chakra became so dense and powerful that it was clearly visible, the dark-skinned jinchuuriki was panicking until she heard the voice of her new blonde-haired friend say "Don't panic Fuu-chan. You must let the enemy defeat himself."

She raised an eyebrow until she realized what he was saying, Suien shouted "PAY ATTENTION WHILE IN A FIGHT!" she avoided his punch a dodged his blows with a smirk and then jumped back to get some distance from him while he went through several hand-signs **"Water Release: Nautili Torpedoes"** several large jets of water rushed Fuu while she jumped out of the way

Haku was about to interfere until two hands held her back, while the whiskered teen said "Don't Haku, this is her fight, not to win for herself, but for her Kaa-san." The ice user nodded and continued to watch the fight, noticing that Suien was quickly running out of breath and his hair was graying.

The missing Jonin sent some water bullets at his opponent only to fail at that attempt until he collapsed gasping for air while his wrinkles were becoming clearer, his hair was turning gray and he felt like his back was hit with a sledge hammer.

Fuu walked up to him and said "The water takes away your life-span depending on how much you drink, drinking that much has turned you into an old man." He glared weakly at her and smirked saying "You got me, what're you going to do? Kill me?" she shook her head saying "I've thought about it, but will killing you make me feel better? Or bring back my Kaa-san? No it won't, besides if the Hero's Water doesn't kill you then Taki will."

He paled and was dragged away by some civilians towards the local jail where he would await trial, after that incident Team 7 went to the village entrance with Shibuki and Fuu. The Taki nin smiled and said "I thank you for your help in saving my village, befriending Fuu-san, and indirectly teaching me about strength."

Kakashi eye-smiled and thought _'He's definitely your son, Sensei.'_ The blonde nodded and turned to his friend saying "Ready to join Team 7, Fuu-chan." She smiled and nodded saying "Yes, Naruto-kun." The ice user glared at the other female while sparks were seen between them, the blonde diffused that by putting his arms around their shoulder making them blush and said "All right, back to Konoha." The three others nodded while they went for home.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

A certain Emo was in a hospital bed and brooding far more than usual due to losing half his 'set' and being unable to get any training from the Shinigami while saying to himself "I don't get it, why does that clan-less dope get so much power, while I get nothing? That power should be mine, so I can kill Itachi." he heard footsteps and looked up noticing it was the Shinigami he was about to speak but his voice was gone, literally gone.

The white-haired woman had a small purple orb in her hand and said "Lose something? What I'm holding is your voice, I didn't want to hear anything about demanding power, so I temporally removed it." He glared at her and motioned saying 'what do you want?' she smirked and said "I want you to listen, now then you believe that because you are the last of your clan that you are Kami's gift to the world, so therefore everyone should bow before you and give you everything you want, and when there is someone stronger than you then you demand techniques that aren't yours. The civilian's turned you into a spoiled brat, thinking that you would become 'loyal' ; what the fools fail to see that you want nothing more than to kill your brother, but if you kill him, then what? What would be left for you? Think about it brat, and be thankful that I didn't completely neuter you."

She turned around and thought _'Think of this as a courtesy to you Mikoto-chan, I know you loved who your son used to be before the massacre, so I'm trying to save that part of him, although I doubt it even exists anymore.'_ She tossed the orb to Sasuke and his voice returned while he thought _'That so-called 'Shinigami' dare call me spoiled?_ _And that killing Itachi is a pointless goal? I don't care what she says I will kill Itachi, and then I'll become Hokage and begin my ambition of bringing my clan to its true glory, but first I must kill that dope and take his power.'_

Unknown to him the yellow-eyed woman was watching him and reading his thoughts, she shook her head in disappointment for wasting her breath and wrote inside of a small black book that had the kanji for 'Death' she wrote:

Sasuke Uchiha, killed in a duel by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze when, the former is a missing nin at his strongest. **(KB619: yes, but WHEN WILL THE EMO FINALLY DIE?)**

She snapped the book closed and thought _'It'd be no fun if Sasuke-teme is beaten prematurely, so why not have Naruto-koi kill him when he's at his best and see for himself at how powerless he is compared to that blonde paragon.' _She smirked and left to go back to the Namikaze mansion where she and her new family would be staying, while they brought peace to the world.

End Chapter Seven.

**A/N Well that was much shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope you still like it, I haven't got much to say, except please rave and review, don't flame anything, check out the stories of xcaden, Naruto6023, and KyuubiGoku, PM me if you have any questions on my stories, and the next update will be Rise of the Supernova's. Later Gators! PS to my readers I once again apologize on both my knees for making you wait for this chapter for so long, hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently form her onward, but I will never make any promised or scheduled dates. That's all folks!**

**KB619: don't worry, I was waiting for this story. I just didn't he let me beta it. Anyways look out for MY new teen titans epic length story, because Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Swordsman will be on a pretty long break, which will be when I get the new story done. Fans of my story, I'm also sorry for not updating. Kid Buu 619 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, another chapter for my fans, a side note to all of you I set up an account at , in case I'm banned from FF, because regardless of the witch hunt going on, I refuse to half-ass my stories by not writing lemons. So expect lemons sometime in the future and I know I said no more girls, but I have decided to add Temari, Kurenai and an Oc.**

**This Fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. if we did I'd solve one of the greatest mysteries on earth: What is under Kakashi's mask?**

**Chapter Nine: Back to Konoha! The Chunin exams begin?**

Naruto and co. approached the village gates where the 'Eternal Guards' were stationed who said "Hold it." Kakashi approached them saying "Team 7, returning from mission with a transferred Kunoichi." Izumo took some offered documents and read them over before nodding and motioning to go ahead, the masked Jonin nodded and gestured for the Genin to follow him, on the way to the Hokage tower Fuu was taking in the sights and had an awe-filled expression saying "You put the faces of your Kages on the side of a mountain? That's incredible!"

Naruto nodded while his drunk companion said "Hey [hic] Naruto-kun, You're looking forward to when your face [hic] gets put up there, huh?" he chuckled, while Haku said to their new comrade "Naruto-kun dreams of being Hokage, Fuu-san." The green haired girl was impressed and was about to comment until she was grabbed from behind and a civilian said "Are you an idiot, stranger-san? That blonde guy is a frickin' demon."

The female jinchuuriki shrugged him off and glared at while cracking her knuckles until the whiskered blonde put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as if saying 'Don't do it.' She sighed and nodded before sending a small blast of KI at the civilian, and then headed back to the tower.

A few minutes later they stepped into the Hokage office and greeted the old man, smiled and addressed the soon to be member of Team 7 "Greetings to you Fuu-san, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha and assist our military to the best of your ability, without any excessive use of your 'unique' abilities." She nodded in understanding of the slightly concealed meaning of his words, until he said "I apologize, but we have uncovered another one of my estranged students laboratories and need a team to investigate with the T&I head Ibiki."

They nodded and were given the details about the mission and were sent on their way, a few minutes later they entered the lab and were greeted by a scarred man with a bandana that had the leaf symbol on the front who said "The name's Ibiki Morino. So, far we've covered most of this Kami forsaken place but there's one door that, is giving us trouble, because it would take someone as strong as Tsunade-sama to smash it open."

Naruto smirked and said "Care to give it a go Fuu-chan?" she nodded and was directed to the door that had several heavy chains in front of it and large locks that seemed to weigh 50 lbs. each **(A/N Seems like the pedophile wanted to keep people out and something in, huh Kid?) (kb619:yeah, something he kept secret.)**

The dark-skinned jinchuuriki cracked her knuckles and sent her fist into the door [BOOM], the door bent from the impact and then she punched again [BOOM], this time the door was ripped off the hinges and fell down with a loud metallic thud, the Shinobi took a few steps forward until they spotted a cylindrical tube that had a girl inside, Ibiki found some documents on a desk and read them before saying "Looks like Orochimaru was trying to create the 'perfect' vessel using his own DNA along with Manda, the boss summon of the snakes."

Team 7 scowled and motioned for the torture specialist to continue "Her name here, is listed as Kira, it says that she has an artificially created bloodline called **"Poison Release"** she can absorb any kind of poison and add to her stores of poison in her bloodstream, so she can use them for her jutsu and her skills with the snake summons are unprecedented, however she was also mentally programmed so that she would tolerate and crave eating HUMAN meat."

The Shinobi who were listening in on this turned green while the ice user asked "Why the f***ing hell would he put that in her brain?" the scarred man shrugged and replied "Not sure, probably thought that would make her a more brutal and efficient killer, not to mention instill fear in his followers, anyway it also says that she was too mentally unstable for him to control once she got to a certain age and became even more rebellious over time due to her animal-like instinct telling her that her 'father' was dangerous, and on a side note it says he wanted a male body."

The blonde listened while observing the girl's feature, from the pictures he's seen of the Snake Sannin she was a mini Orochimaru in appearance, except her face was far more feminine and her clearly visible C-cup breasts were perfectly shaped and looked soft to the touch, her legs seemed to go on for miles, the blonde asked "Think we can wake her up and see if she knows anything?"

The scarred Jonin scratched his chin and said "Well, I think we don't have much of a choice considering, she's our only lead, but be ready in case she attacks." They nodded while Ibiki pushed a button that was indicated inside the documents, the fluids inside the tank came out with a hiss and then the tank opened, spilling it's inhabitant on the floor, her eyes opened slowly and she got up slowly while singing "One, two, Orochimaru's run through. Three, four, there's lots of gore. Five, six, Uchiha's are dicks. Seven, eight, gonna kill him straight. Nine, ten, gonna eat again."**(kb619: sounds like something out of a Freddy Krueger movie**

The Shinobi had chills going up their spines as she sang, once she stood up straight she turned to the blonde and walked up to him, and once she was in front of him she appeared to be smelling and flicked her tongue out a few times, and then licked his face, this process repeated with Haku and Fuu. Then she approached Ibiki, and repeated the smelling process, but this time she simply shrugged instead of licking him, and then when she walked up to Kakashi, she smelled him and then hissed when she saw the book in his pocket.

She glanced at the blonde again and then latched onto his arm saying "You smell nice, can I stay with you?" he nodded dumbly making the girl smile, until Ibiki walked up and said "Kira, right? Mind if I ask you some questions?" she nodded and said "Orochimaru, is hiding in Rice country, where he is creating Otogakure, with him as Otokage. The village mostly consists of missing nin, kidnapped or orphaned children that were brought up to believe he is a benevolent god. His goal is to somehow use his immortality jutsu to assimilate the Sharingan, before I was locked away I heard him say that he would destroy Konoha, with his Oto Shinobi and Suna Shinobi, who are being tricked by Orochimaru who is posing as the Kazekage, the attack will occur on 11/17/13."

The Shinobi were wide-eyed at the information the girl divulged while Kakashi said "While we appreciate your cooperation, why are you so willing to sell out Orochimaru? She hissed at the name and replied "He did things to me, he would cut me open and put drugs inside of my body, stitch me up and repeat the process, day in day out; and that's the sugar-coated version, plus he tricked me into eating my friend. I swore to myself to never eat my friends, but he killed her, and gave me her meat. The moment I learned what I was eating I spit out what was in my mouth and forced myself to puke up anything I swallowed."

The Shinobi were turning green again at her story while the blonde said "Even though you were made to be a killer, I can tell that you're a good person, otherwise you wouldn't have sold out the teme or puked up your friends meat." She smiled and said "Thank you, what is your name?" the reply she got was a foxy grin and he said "Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi extraordinaire." She giggled at him and nodded, while the others introduced themselves until Kakashi asked "Why'd you hiss at me earlier?"

She replied in a dead-pan tone "You're a pervert. End of story."**(kb619: damn.)** He face-vaulted and cried animatedly while Ibiki said "We should report all this to the Hokage, and see if this young lady can be put on your team as an extra." They nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Hokage office**

Hiruzen was being interrogated by the infamous Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi, who was asking about the lab and if there was anything dangerous, or helpful to her plight, until Ibiki, Team 7, and an unknown female, that eerily looked like Orochimaru.

Anko turned and spotted the new girl and thought it was Orochimaru shouting "I'LL KILL YOU HEBI-TEME!" the girl said **"Poison Release: Paralysis"** she spit out a blue of orb from her mouth and when it made contact with Anko, she collapsed to the floor who glaring at the mistakenly identified girl who said "I apologize for this but my name is Kira, not 'Hebi-teme'." She raised an eyebrow and on closer inspection realized 'Orochimaru's' face was too feminine and thought _'She looks almost exactly like him, how is that possible?'_

Hiruzen said "So your name is Kira? Well Kira-san could you please help Anko-san off the floor?" she simply replied "I gave her a small dose, she should be back to normal in about five minutes." He nodded and gestured for Ibiki to give his report, after giving the details the elderly Hokage's face became dark with rage, while Anko and the same dark face and said "I apologize, for attacking you, and I can tell if word gets out about you, you will instantly become a social outcast and the Civilian council will call for your execution."

Hiruzen stayed quiet and then put an 'approved' stamp on a piece of paper that said "Kira, Genin of Konoha and member of Team 7. Under protection of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan head, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The blonde took the paper while the mutated girl took a head-band tied it so that the symbol would be on her chest, one end was on her left shoulder, and the knot tying it together was between her shoulder blades, and the other end was under her right armpit.

She gave a small smile and bowed at the old man who smiled back at, Kira then turned to Anko and said "You also have the snake contract, yes? If the need ever comes and you have to summon Manda, tell him that Kira sends her regards, he'll get the message." The dango fanatic said "But he'll demand human sacrifices if anyone summons him."

The modified cannibal cackled and said "Not if my name is mentioned, he won't." Anko simply nodded and decided not to ask why, in fear of not liking the answer. The elderly man coughed gaining everyone's attention and said "With the Chunnin exams coming up, tomorrow we need to prepare quickly, and there's no question that Orochimaru would have a spy among the participants, please tell me is there anyone he would have play this role."

The snake girl nodded "Only one, his right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi." Ibiki stepped up and said "I know him, he's failed six times already, which means either he sucks or is hiding his skills, not to mention he always had this aura of suspicion around him."

The Sandaime nodded and said "All right then, I know him now, every time I make the speech about the true purpose of the Chunin exams, he backs out before the preliminaries. Okay then, the moment he does that I want a group of thirty ANBU lead by Neko, to detain him." Kakashi sweat-dropped and said "Thirty-one ANBU, including Neko? Isn't that a little much?"

The old man took a puff from his pipe and replied "Maybe, so but if the student is anything like his sensei, then it's safe to presume he's as slippery as Orochimaru, and must not take any chances, after all this might be our only chance to kill the bastard and his followers in one fell swoop, I'll send a message to my friends in Suna and alert them of the deception they're falling into and have them assist us in this."

They nodded and Haku asked "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?" he nodded and said "Yes, your 'teammates' Sakura and Sasuke will be joining you, Sakura, because I'm hoping that the experience will discourage her from continuing being a kunoichi, and Sasuke because he's the only one with the Sharingan, and will prove useful as bait to draw out the traitor."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku sighed dejectedly, but nodded. After that they headed towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion, Kakashi pulled out his book and left because he had to discreetly tell the other Jonin about the Hokage's plan and the invasion.

The blonde swordsman knocked on the door, only to be tackled by a red blur making the sleeping Bijuu fall off his shoulder, the blur shouted "SOCHI-KUN, WHERE WERE YOU!" then a black blur came out of nowhere tackling the redhead and shouting "KUSHINA LET HIM SIT DOWN FIRST, BEFORE YOU INTERROGATE HIM!" the two wrestled on the ground until the Shinigami said "Enough, you two." They froze in place and then got up like nothing happened, making Yuuko smile and then turned her gaze to Naruto saying "Now then, perhaps you would like some tea and tell us about your mission."

About an hour later Naruto told them about his mission in Taki, and then about finding Kira. Needless to say, they were shocked, which was like saying the ocean was salty, even the Shinigami herself was shocked at the atrocities the pedophile committed and scribbled furiously in her notebook 'Put Orochimaru at top of kill list, and Tobi at no. two until further notice.'

Mikoto asked "You really eat humans?" the snake girl nodded and said "They meat from my enemies tastes good." A sickly sweet grin appeared making the other women sweat bullets, even Yuuko was slightly spooked. Kira just giggled and latched herself onto the blonde's arm making the drunk Bijuu say "Clingy, huh? Violent, psychotic, and viscous in a fight, I like [hic] her."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the drunkard and just ignored her while Kushina said "No need, to worry though we have the Shinigami herself on our side." The death god said "Not quite, even though I'm a god I'm unable to use anything on that of a true god-like scale, because gods are not allowed to directly interfere in human affairs, but I can still assist you with my skills, with the blade and once Naruto-kun is trained enough he could kill entire armies, with a snap of his fingers, but that'll take years to accomplish, and taking him to the heavens for training is NOT an option, because there are rules, and one of them is to never bring a human to heaven without Kami's approval."

The blonde sighed and said "Well, you're still immortal and I'd imagine you can use at least some of your power, although not on a scale that you could normally do. However me, Haku-chan, and Fuu-chan need to be trained." Yuuko smirked and said "After the preliminaries, the remaining contestants are given one month to train and rest, and if I can set up a room, with a time displacement seal, then you can do years of training within a month." They Naruto and his teammates perked up at this and nodded.

The Death God, smiled and said "Now get some rest, you'll need it, oh and Naruto-kun, if you kill Orochimaru, who has been eluding me for some time, I'll treat you to something 'very special'." The redhead and female Uchiha blushed at the implication, the blonde blush and had blood spurt out his nose, the ice user and female jinchuuriki giggled, while the poisonous girl had a question mark above her due to not being educated enough to understand anything of a sexual nature, but enough to smell perverts like Kakashi a mile away.

**The next morning**

Naruto and his female teammates were on their way to the academy where the first exam was being held and spotted the banshee and Sasuke standing at the entrance, the banshee shouted "YOU'RE LATE AND WHAT'S THE NEW GIRLS? DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN!" the two new girls sweat-dropped and Fuu said "Not interested in Emos." And then Kira said "Don't like any Uchiha's, except for one, and you're loud and annoying, Naruto-sama can I eat her?"

The fan-girl grew pale when she that last part and thought _'Eat me? As in literally, eat me?'_ the blonde shook his head and said 'No' the poisonous girl sighed and said "Shame, her throat looked nice and tender." The pink-haired girl felt her knees shaking, while Sasuke had his own thoughts _'The hell is with her? Hmm, she looks pretty strong and could probably scare away any fan-girls.'_

He smirked and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm willing to allow you to bear my chil….." he was interrupted by the pale girl who said "Not interested Uke-chan." **(A/N I looked this up on Wikipedia; for those that don't know an Uke is the submissive partner in a gay couple, the dominant is called a seme, and before any of you say anything I looked this up to tease Sasgays and Orochimaru's sexual orientations. DAMN YOU YAOI!) (kb619: YES! DAMN YAOI TO HELL!)** the jab caused the gay Uchiha to sputter while Sakura was about to screech until Kira said "Don't scream, screaming upsets me." The fan-girl gulped and nodded while the team headed upstairs to the third floor.

The blond leaned towards the modified cannibal and said "Kira-chan, if Sasgay or Sakura is about to do something stupid, please keep them quiet." She nodded and noticed the genjutsu on the sign that said 103, however without the genjutsu it read 102.

The avenger was about to say something about the genjutsu until he heard the snake girl say "Comment on the genjutsu, and I'll chew your throat open." That was enough to shut him up. A few minutes later they entered room 103 and were met by some KI, but Kira let out her own which made several of them faint or piss themselves while Naruto said "I could've handled that Kira-chan." The girl bowed to him and said "Forgive me Naruto-sama, I just thought that they weren't worth your time."

Ever since he helped her, Kira started to call him Sama and despite telling her not to, she wouldn't stop, so he just let it slide, plus she pretty much did whatever he told her to, turns out she decided that he'd be her master and nothing else despite his protests, so like the honorific he just went with it.

The blonde patted her shoulder while his fellow jinchuuriki said "Naruto-kun some of those Iwa nin are glaring at you." The blonde looked at the Iwa shinobi and they looked like they wanted to kill him, except for a kunoichi with pupil-less pink eyes. He waved at her and she waved back with a small smile on her face.

"YAHOO!" a loud voice shouted out of nowhere, and then another voice said "Troublesome." Team 7 turned and spotted the other rookies Kiba walked up to Kira and said "Damn you're cute, wanna go have dinner some time?" **(A/N Don't do it. She'll make YOU her dinner.) (KB619: no, no. let's see how plays out, Scar.)** she tilted her head and asked "Naruto-sama, can I eat his legs? I bet his bones are crunchy." The other teams sweated and thought _'Holy F***, IS SHE A CANNIBAL?'_ the dog boy sweated and then asked the same question to Haku, earning him a black eye and then he asked Fuu the same question getting him a broken nose. **(kb619: CALLED IT!)**

Hinata approached Naruto who said "I apologize Hinata-san, but you're far too dependent on others, and while I consider you a good friend, we wouldn't be a good match considering you would only use me as a crutch, and I can't hold your hand 24/7. I'm sorry for my bluntness but I needed to get my point across and I hope you find someone that can help you with your confidence issues."

She teared up a bit and nodded, while the blonde put his hand out and asked "Friends?" she nodded and shook his hand without fainting and replied "Friends." A, fa.., chubby kid with a bag of chips said "Hey, buddy, you've got a pretty creepy teammate there." The blonde nodded and said "Yeah, got her yesterday." Choji chuckled until a guy with grey hair and glassed came up and said "You should keep it down, some of these guys will kill you if you provoke them."

Naruto tilted his head and asked "Who the hell are you four-eyes?" the guy ignored the jab and said "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, say any of you interested in my ninja info cards? They posses information on almost everyone here." The competent members of team 7 narrowed their eyes but decided to stick to the plan, Sasuke walked up to Kabuto and asked "Do they have info on individuals?"

The white-haired boy nodded and the avenger said "I want information, on Naruto Uzumaki, Fuu Nanabi, and Kira." Kabuto took out three cards and said "First up is Fuu Nanabi. It seems she has done twenty-three D-ranks, her Ninjutsu is low Chunin, Genjutsu low Genin, and Taijutsu is low-mid Chunin. Her strength is on par with Tsunade of the Sannin and it appears that she was just recently transferred from Taki." The rookies that heard were in shock, but what came next through them for a loop "Next up is Kira. Hmm, it seems like she is by far, the most mysterious of all the Genin here. It says that she almost literally popped out of nowhere and became a Genin yesterday, her skills are unknown and she seems to talk about eating people, which has lead people to believe she is a cannibal, but those rumors haven't been proven yet."

The rookies were in shock at the mystery and collectively thought _'Who or what the hell is she?'_ the spectacled boy was about to pull out another card until it was snatched up by the whiskered swordsman, who tore it up letting the pieces fall on the floor and making the Uchiha fume.

Kabuto rubbed his head until someone shouted "ALL RIGHT, RAT TURDS GET IN YOUR SEATS!" everyone took their seat while Naruto got a seat next to Kira and asked her "Hey Kira-chan, why didn't Kabuto act surprised at seeing you?" the snake girl answered "He was, he's just good at hiding it, before they sealed me up they put a fail-safe that would wipe my memories of them, the reason they did this was because that the Sandaime was hot on his trail, wiping my memories directly would take to much time, but what they didn't know was that I sabotaged the fail-safe before they sealed me."

The blonde nodded and then sat down when the test started, he scratched his head and noticed the questions were difficult for even a Jonin to answer, until he figured out that he had to cheat without being caught. He tapped the nose of the fox on his shoulder making her wake up and he said "Umeko-chan, mind helping me out here and spotting the answers to these questions?" she nodded and looked around answering the questions as she found the answers.

Haku used some cleverly placed and near invisible ice mirrors to find her answers, Fuu was helped out by one of Haku's mirrors which was pointed out before the test started, and Kira discreetly copied off of Naruto's test. A few minutes later Ibiki asked whether or not the Genin wanted to stay, and when people stopped raising their hands, he announced that the test was over and then [CRASH]

A ball appeared out of nowhere and then a banner revealed itself saying "Sexy, single, and deadly second exam proctor Anko Mitarashi." The trench-coat wearing woman shouted "NO TIME TO CELEBRATE BRATS! FOLLOW ME TO THE SECOND EXAM!" Ibiki peeked out behind the banner and said "Early again." She sweat-dropped and looked around the room saying "This many teams? You're getting soft old man, by the time I'm done more than half will be dead or disqualified."

**Later**

The passing teams gathered at the entrance of the forest of death while signing waivers and then Naruto smirked and said "We've got this in the bag." A kunai whizzed past him making the side of his face bleed a little, then Anko appeared behind him and said "Your blood tastes, good Gaki." He smirked and licked some blood off his hidden dagger and said "Yours too Hebi-hime." She smirked and said "Yep, we're going to get along just fine."

A Kusa nin appeared behind her with an unusually long tongue say "Your kunai Proctor-san." She took and sent the Kusa nin off with a warning, while said nin was thinking _'Ku ku ku, not only is Sasuke-kun here, but Kira-chan as well, this is going to prove most interesting.'_

The Snake Mistress explained the rules and then shouted "1, 2, 3, GO!" and then the second exam started.

End Chapter Nine.

**A/N hope you like the chapter, and I don't support cannibalism. Be sure to check out my new story Freezing: Mockingjay. And the stories of Naruto6023 and Kyuubigoku. Pm me and I'll answer , no flaming and if you don't like then don't read but if you do like, then review. Later Gators. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N WHOOOOOO! 207 reviews, 82,407 visits, 592 favs, and 486 alerts. Thank you very much everyone! Keep on reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, the more you read and review the more inspired I feel to keep on writing, Kid lets give a big hand to our readers.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619, credit for various suggestions goes to Ccebling.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece etc.**

**Chapter Ten: The second round.**

Team 7 leapt through the forest while seeking an earth scroll until a certain banshee said "I'm tired. Can we stop for a bit?" the other members sighed and cursed Kami for allowing fan-girls to be born, Kira had an impassive face and said "Naruto-sama, can I please eat her?"

He shook his head, making the poisonous girl nod, while Sakura smirked and said "I'm starting to think that you don't really eat people, do you? The fan-girl put her finger in front of the snake girl, who looked at the finger and then [CHOMP], "AAAAAGH!" the fan-girl shrieked and everyone turned and saw that Sakura's finger was inside of Kira's mouth, which was chewing on the finger while the banshee shouted "GET HER OFF! SHE'S TRYING TO BITE OFF MY FINGER!" Haku, Fuu, and Umeko burst out laughing while Naruto was on the ground and rolling around with his hands on his sides

The blonde got up and told the modified cannibal to let go, she did, but after she let go she licked her lips and said "I like the way her blood tastes; it tastes salty." The fan-girl's blood ran ice cold and thought _'Holy shit! She really IS a cannibal, and even worse, she might try to eat Sasuke-kun!'_** (A/N I hope she does, starting with his eyes; what do you think she should start with, Kid?) (kb619: eyes first, then brain.)**

The blonde sighed and said "Before we go any further, we have to decide who holds our scroll and what to do to get an earth scroll." The snake girl raised her hand and said "I volunteer to hold the heaven scroll, if the banshee and Emo, wish to make an issue of it, then I'll eat them." When she said the last part her yellow eyes glowed and a feeling of dread entered the clearing, causing Sasuke to yank the scroll from his bag and throw it at the cannibal, who smirked while catching it, and then swallowed the scroll, like a snake swallowing a rat.

This caused her two incompetent teammates to turn green, while Haku commented "Well, at least it's in a safe place where no one would expect to find it." The others nodded and then the team sat down to discuss how to find a heaven scroll, the Nanabi jinchuriki said "I think, we should go in pairs, that way we can cover more ground while we search." Most of the team nodded except Sasuke who thought it would be better to, in Naruto's way of putting it, 'Wander around in unknown territory and rely on dumb luck to get a damned scroll'

After deciding Fuu's suggestion was the best, they decided on pairs

Naruto, Umeko, and Kira

Haku and Fuu

Sasuke and Sakura (Sasuke was paired with her just to annoy him.)

The gay Emo wanted to say something about being paired with a weakling, but the others had already gone, so he did one of two things that he was good at: Brooding. The other thing he was good at was bitching about his piece of shit life. **(kb619: please note, these are the only things he ever does period.)**

**With Haku and Fuu**

The two were jumping through the woods in search of an earth scroll until they noticed a redheaded boy and his team being confronted by some unimportant team who looked pretty smug, until they were engulfed and crushed by the redheads sand, after killing the opposing team he started mumbling something about his mother and blood, which seemed to unnerve his teammates, until they left for the tower.

Haku raised an eyebrow at what happened and asked her green-haired teammate "What was that about?" Fuu shrugged and replied "Not sure, but Nanabi-san is telling me that the redhead is the Ichibi jinchuuriki, and that we should be careful, or we might end up dead." The ice user was in shock and nodded dumbly until the Nanabi jinchuuriki sniffed the air and said "I smell some people, less than a mile from here, how about we see if they have an earth scroll?" the raven haired girl nodded and then started running in the indicated direction which was east.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

The two were sitting in a clearing while catching their breath until they heard someone say "Ku ku ku, just the boy I was looking for, Sasuke-kun." They turned and spotted someone with chalky white skin, yellow eyes and purple marks near his tear ducts. The banshee shrieked "I KNEW YOU LIKED SASUKE-KUN, BUT HE'S MINE KIRA-BAKA!" the figure approached and said "Kira? Ah, yes, I remember her. She was probably the greatest assassin ever born; it's a shame that her heart was too soft, because of the thing people call 'humanity', she started to become a person instead of a weapon, but perhaps that was my fault when I allowed her to have 'emotions'. But still I can understand the confusion, we share a most unique appearance."

He chuckled and unleashed a blast of Chunin-level KI, which was making the banshee shake like a leaf in a hurricane, and Sasuke was also shivering, but was trying to put on a brave face, the man smirked and said "I'd love to play with you Sasuke-kun, but I have other things to attend to, so please accept this gift, from the one you will soon call 'master' or even better 'seme'."

His neck extended till it reached the Uchiha, who was too stunned to react, and then he found himself being bitten, by the stranger, and then felt a burning pain throughout his entire body and then saw black around his field of vision, until he finally fainted. The banshee was about to scream until the man appeared in front of her and whispered 'boo' and then she fainted causing the pale man to sweat-drop and think _'Konoha's standards have dropped, tremendously.'_ And then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**With Naruto, Umeko and Kira**

The blonde was chewing a ration bar while taking a sip of some sake, that his former tenant gave and then sniffed the air, only to smell a strong scent of snakes, a scent of snakes that was even stronger than Kira's, the drunk Bijuu quickly sobered up when she also caught the scent, and beat one of her tails against a tree in morse code, telling Kira to come back up.

The poisonous girl, appeared behind the blonde and asked "What is it, Naruto-sama?" he didn't reply and simply gave a 'follow me' motion, making the snake girl nod and follow the blonde until they saw a pale man standing over the Proctor Anko Mitarashi.

He chuckled and said "Tell, Sarutobi-sensei, not to cancel the exams or things will turn terrible for the leaf." The snake mistress growled and thought _'Damn it! How is it, after all these years of, training that I can't even scratch him?' _after that thought she said "I don't give a damn about your threat, and I don't give a damn about your f***ing ambitions, what I do give a damn about, is that you intend to kill my friends, the only ones I have left, and I refuse to keel over like a dog; one way or another, I swear to Kami herself, that I will kill you, and if someone else does that before me, then I will repay them, in any way possible, and I won't give you the satisfaction of thinking that I'll pass on your message, because that will give you the impression that you still control me, Orochimaru."

The man called Orochimaru scoffed and said "Cute rant; I was thinking of letting you live a bit longer, but for those insults, you will die." He pulled out Kusanagi and was getting into a stance that showed he was about to stab her, the snake mistress thought with a tear rolling down her cheek _'So this is how it ends for me; shame I'm going to die a virgin, but at the least it'll be on my terms.' _The blade's tip approached her chest, and then everything started to move in slow-motion, the blade was inches from her chest until [BOOM], a huge blast of crimson colored chakra burst from the trees revealing the two Genin and a fox on the male's shoulder

The blonde had a grip on his crucifix-style blade and said "So your Orochimaru, guess this means I have to kill you." The gay pedophile smirked and said "You, a Genin, killing me? A Sannin? That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard throughout my entire life." He grinned and then turned his attention at his mini-clone "Ah, Kira-kun, it's been too long since we last met, or have you forgotten me?"

The snake girl didn't answer him and said "Naruto-sama, how should we handle this?" the blonde said "I'll fight the pedo, you get Anko-san out of harm's way." She nodded and disappeared and then reappeared in front of the snake mistress, picked her up and disappeared again, the gay Sannin smirked and thought _'I don't think she remembers me, that's good, she always did like to talk about killing me when she started to rebel.'_ His attention was brought back to the blonde who had a hand on the black and gold trimmed eye patch saying "I've been looking for someone to try this on, and I've found the perfect guinea pig."

The snake Sannin quirked up an eyebrow and wondered what was behind the eye-patch, when it came off it revealed an eye that was completely black except the red pupil in the center, and the red ripple like rings around his pupil with gold comma-like marks on top of them, the snake Sannin's mind was running at mach 9 speed thinking _'How the hell does he have, the Sharingan? No wait, that's the Rinnegan. No, that's not right either, what kind of dojutsu is that?_ The blonde smirked and said "From your face, you're wondering what this is, right? I like to call it a gift from the Shinigami."

The gay Sannin sweated a little and thought _'The Shinigami? No, this kid is bluffing, he has to be. Although, this new dojutsu is rather unique, I'll have to investigate this further, but for now I have to subdue this brat'_ he went through several hand-signs and said **"Striking Shadow Snake Hands"** several snakes came out of his until they burst into black flames, making the Sannin think _'That's Amaterasu, the 'eternal flames', could this really be some new form of the Sharingan? if so he might be an even better vessel than Sasuke-kun.'_

The pedophile charged at the blonde swordsman until the blonde spoke saying **"Almighty Push"** making an invisible force send the boy molesting Sannin go flying into a tree thinking _'This is Pain's jutsu! I don't get it, first Amaterasu, now a gravity jutsu? What kind of dojutsu is that?'_

The blonde swung his sword in an attempt to cut the gay Sannin in half, Orochimaru heard a whistling sound and avoided it and noticed that several trees were cut in half, making him fume and went through hand-signs again **"Summoning Jutsu"** he slammed his hand on the ground and summoned several large snakes that looked like they could crush buildings, by constricting them.

They charged at Naruto until he whispered **"Blackhole: Misplacement"** a large blackhole ripped into the air and sucked the snakes in and then disappeared without a trace, the blonde smirked while his companion was laughing, the blonde said "That was a special dojutsu technique, that rips a blackhole into the air and transports whoever or whatever is sucked inside and sends them out the other side which will lead to a location of my choosing, in this case those snakes are frying inside of an active volcano."

The snake Sannin fumed and thought _'Damn that brat! I'll have to make a tactical retreat, but I'll finish this later.'_ He disappeared in a swirl of leaves, making the drunk Bijuu ask "Aren't you going to chase after him?" the blonde replaced the eye patch and said "Why? He'll come back later, for now he's just licking his wounds until the invasion."

Umeko pulled out two sake bottles and handed one to her master saying "Maybe, but what makes you think he'll come back?" the blonde took a sip from the bottle and replied "He will, he's just like Sasuke, he'll try to kill me for any humiliation that I make him suffer. Just like the old saying goes: Too much pride can kill a man."

She smirked and nodded while drinking the alcoholic beverage until Kira reappeared with Anko, the older woman shouted "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?" the younger snake girl thought _'I normally don't like screaming, but I don't blame her for it. That was quite an impressive fight'_

The Dango Fanatic continued shouting "HOW THE F***ING HELL DID YOU KICK THE MOTHER F***ING CRAP OUT OF OROCHI-TEME?" the blonde smirked and said "Training from a surprising source." She raised an eyebrow and asked "Who?" he gave a 'come closer' motion, making her lean in closer so that her ear was near his lips and heard him whisper "Secret." She face-vaulted and said "Whatever, but thanks for saving my hide, I owe you one." The blonde smirked and said "Then when this stage of the exams are over, will you permit me to take you out to dinner?" the question made Anko turn a little red and asked "You do know I'm somewhat older than you, don't you?" he smirked and said "I don't care, I like older women; They're more mature." The last part made the snake woman go completely red with steam coming out of her ears, Kira had a question mark above her head due to not understanding flirting and hidden sexual implications, and Umeko was laughing and hiccupping saying "I knew [hic] that you had a thing for older women [hic] and you're going to bag two snake [hic] girls too, and one of them is the snake mistress that you mentioned had a [hic] reputation for pranks that rivals your [hic] own. Ho ho, we're going to get along just [hic] fine, me and her."

The snake woman raised an eyebrow and noticed the talking fox and only one thought went through her mind, making her shout "KYUUBI!" Anko tried to reach for a kunai, but found her body paralyzed, again, the blonde gave a nod of thanks to the poisonous cannibal, who was holding up the victory sign, and then the blonde said "Listen, Anko-san, Umeko-chan is soft as a powder-puff and twice as gentle to her friends, but to her enemies, she earns her name as a demon. I hope that you can see past the image that the civilians gave her and become her friend."

The snake woman looked at the fox and saw no malice or hatred malice in her eyes and sighed in defeat while nodding, the younger snake girl asked "Anko-san, has anyone taken your first kiss?" the older snake woman raised an eyebrow and replied "Yeah, some prick drugged me and tried to rape me, unfortunately he stole my first kiss, but my friend Kurenai got him before he could do anything else, when I was done with him, well let's just say he won't be able to kiss a girl ever again, let alone have need of one."

Kira nodded and grabbed the side of Anko's face and crashed her lips to the older snake woman's making her yelp in shock, Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, while Umeko dropped her sake, which was like Kakashi dropping his smut-filled book.

When Kira pulled back the older snake woman found her body returning to normal and asked "Why the hell did you do that?" the cannibal answered "My saliva can cure many different kinds of poison, even Manda's." the Dango Fanatic raised an eyebrow and asked "Why didn't you do that last time?" the younger girl replied "We were in the presence of perverts."

The blonde, drunk Bijuu and Snake woman sweat-dropped and thought collectively _'I forgot about that.'_ The older snake woman sighed and said "Thanks, by the way, if you are looking for an earth scroll the Oto team has one." Naruto smirked and said "I thought it was against the rules for the Proctor to give away the secrets of the test." She grinned and said "True, but since Orochimaru is the leader of Oto, I don't see any reason, for them to pass, not to mention, I haven't revealed ALL the secrets of the exam."

The Genin and Bijuu nodded, and said goodbye while the torture specialist thought _'Hmm, dating that kid might not be so bad, not only did he kick Orochi-teme's ass but he also treated me like a real person, but then that's not surprising considering his background.'_

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

The fan-girl was tending to the unconscious Uchiha, and whispering to herself "Who was that weird guy from earlier? Why does he want Sasuke-kun? And what the hell is with this hickey? It looks strange." Unknown to her three individuals were hiding in the trees, one was a mummified hunchback, another had a poor imitation of Kakashi's hairstyle and the last one was a girl with long raven hair.

The spiky haired one asked "Hey Dosu, how about we do this already? I'm getting tired of waiting." The one called Dosu replied "Me too, but I want to wait until she's at her absolute weakest; I don't want to waste any precious time, with her in the way, so just be patient Zaku." The boy called Zaku scoffed but nodded while the lone girl thought or rather prayed _'I overheard what Kabuto and the pedo said about using the three of us as sacrifices for some weird jutsu, so please it doesn't matter who but any god that has a shred of kindness in him/her, please help me.'_

Unknown to her, her prayer was answered by a god with silver hair.

**With Haku and Fuu**

"Damn! Another heaven scroll." Haku said as she took a scroll from a dead body, that looked like it was ripped apart by a wild animal, the green-haired girl sighed and sniffed the air and shouted "COME OUT FROM THERE!" the ice user tossed the scroll and got into a defensive stance, a few seconds later a girl appeared with her hands up in surrender and said "Okay, you got me. Take the scroll and go already, I'm no threat to you."

The two raised their eyebrows at the girl, the raven-haired girl said "We're looking for an earth scroll, so there's no point in us taking it anyway." The girl sighed and looked at the bodies saying "I told those two not to enter that cave, but would they listen to 'the nerd?' Nooo." The other two girls sweat-dropped and took note of the other girls features, she had red hair and pupil-less burgundy eyes, she had a Kusa headband, and she wore a pair of glasses, her breast were a mid-high B-cup, and her legs were a good length,

Fuu asked "What's your name anyway?" the redhead replied "Names Karin." The two Konoha kunoichi nodded and introduced themselves after that the dark-skinned girl asked "Want to come with us?" Karin nodded eagerly and then took out a kunai and slashed her headband saying "I've been meaning to join another village anyway." Fuu and Haku smirked and nodded until the Nanabi jinchuuriki sniffed the air and said "It seems that, Naruto-kun is heading towards the north, we should catch up with him." The ice user nodded, but the redhead was confused and asked "Who's Naruto?"

The dark-skinned girl answered "A real sweet, handsome and strong Shinobi, who is our teammate." This caught Karin's attention, she adjusted her glasses and asked "Does he have large chakra reserves?" the ice user answered "He has the biggest chakra reserves I have ever felt in my life; why do you ask?" the spectacled girl rubbed the back of her head and said "Well, this is kinda embarrassing; you see I have a bit of a fetish for men with large chakra reserves, because I heard that men with large chakra reserves are huge down there, and women are big up there."

The other two girls turned red, and asked in unison "Is that true?" Karin shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm not sure, but there might be some truth behind it, or it could just be some sexual tall tale." The other two rubbed their chests, the ice user thought _'I'm a pretty good C-cup, so that might be true.'_ While the dark-skinned girl thought _'I'm a damned low B-cup, but I haven't gone through puberty yet, maybe they'll get bigger by then.'_ Their actions caused the redhead to sweat-drop and then said "Well enough of that, let's go already, I want to meet this Naruto guy."

They nodded and started running north.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

The fan-girl was keeping watch and noticed that she was getting tired, because she kept on drifting in and out of consciousness until she heard a voice say "Well, well. It's not good to fall asleep while on watch duty." She snapped awake and saw a team with Oto headbands, the fan-girl got into a defensive stance that was filled with a lot of holes, which was noticed by the Oto team.

The mummified one stepped forward and said "Wake up the Uchiha or we'll wake him up ourselves." The fan-girl asked "What do you want with Sasuke-kun, anyway? The spiky haired one smirked and said "We want to fight him; plain and simple."

The pink-haired girl tried a horrible bluff "Is that so? Then I suggest you leave right now, because if Sasuke-kun is woken up he'll kick your ugly asses all the way back to wherever you came from." The hunchbacked one chuckled and said "I'm not buying what you're selling, besides there's three of us and one of him; two if we include you, but you're not much of a threat."

The pink banshee gulped until the four heard a 'whoosh' sound and when the Oto team turned they saw a blonde kid with a fox on his shoulder and… their master? Dosu quickly said "Orochimaru-sama, we were going to wake up the Uchiha so we can fight him, just like you ordered."

The blonde chuckled and the mistakenly identified girl and said in a voice so cold it would make lava freeze within seconds "I'm not Orochimaru." The Oto Genin froze at the coldness in her voice and then she turned to the whiskered teen saying "Naruto-sama, can I eat them?" he nodded making her grin so wide that it threatened to tear her face, she slowly walked up to them while singing "One, two, Orochimaru's run through. Three, four, there's lots of gore. Five, six, Uchiha's are dicks. Seven, eight gonna kill him straight. Nine, ten, gonna eat again."

Dosu's bandages were quickly becoming damp as he thought _'This song… Oh, kami. No, not her, anything and anyone but her.'_ Zaku smirked and said "What're you getting cold feet for? She's just one person." The spiky haired kid charged, making Dosu shout "NO ZAKU! WE HAVE TO RUN!" Zaku smirked again and said **"Decapitating Airwaves"** a blast of air came from his arms and created a small crater while he laughed, until Kira appeared in front of him and ripped out his arms and snapped his neck before he could scream.

The hunchbacked mummy was about to run, but found a hand sticking through his chest and then she pulled her hand back a bit grabbed his spinal chord and pulled it out along with his head, and then her sights turned to the girl of the Oto team, said girl was crying and screaming "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE APART OF THIS, I SWEAR! THE HEBI-TEME DESTROYED MY VILLAGE AND TOLD ME TO JOIN HIM OR DIE, SO PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The grin on the snake girl's face faded a little and turned to her master, he walked up to the Oto Kunoichi and said "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't want to join Orochi-teme." The girl looked up and continued crying and said "I swear [sniff] on my very soul, I had no choice."

He stared into her onyx colored eyes for a minute and then raised his fist up, Kira watched the hand, while the girl was tensing up, because she knew her fate was about to be decided. Naruto smirked and gave a thumbs-up, the snake girl nodded and dragged the remains of her kills behind a tree and then chewing noises could be heard behind it.

The Oto Kunoichi asked "Does this mean I live?" the blonde nodded and said "Yes, by the way, names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours pretty lady?" she blushed and said "Kin Tsuchi." He nodded and gave her a look-over, she had black hair that was in a ponytail with a violet ribbon at the end, she was about the same height as Haku, and her breasts were a high B-cup and borderline C-cup, and her eyes were black as a lump of coal.

He smirked and said "Do you want to leave Oto?" the girl tackled him and shouted "YES! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, I'LL EVEN BE YOUR PERSONAL CUM-DUMP! JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" he was shocked at the desperation of her voice and rubbed her head soothingly and said "Shush, Kin-chan, I'll protect you from the teme."

Sakura was completely shocked by what happened, first the alleged dead-last popped out of nowhere with the weird girl, second she killed those two Genin like they were insects and from what she can hear around the tree, is eating them, and finally this girl promised to be the baka's slave if she doesn't have to go back to Oto. She had enough and shouted "Oi, NARUTO-BAKA HANDS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN'S SLAVE!" **(A/N Uhh, Say what now?)**

The blonde said "What do you mean by Sasuke's slave?" Kin nodded in agreement and said "Naruto-sama is the one that spared me, not the Uchiha." The pink banshee scoffed and said "A clan-less loser like you isn't even allowed to have slaves, only a prestigious and powerful clan like the Uchiha can have slaves."

The blonde saw red as his visble eye flashed crimson, and Umeko stopped drinking and was rolling the cap of the bottle between her fingers which was a tell that showed she was annoyed or angry. The blonde smirked and said "I thought you said that you were the only one for Sasuke." The pink-haired girl smirked and said "I meant I'm the only one worthy enough to be his wife, a slave is just a toy meant for entertainment, she'd be lucky to be used as a footstool for Sasuke-kun,"

Kin paled at that thought, until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder while the blonde said "You can make fun of me, and I'll ignore it, you throw things and spit at me, and I'll either dodge or block them, hell you can even make fun of my dream considering it hasn't come true yet, but if for any reason you think that a person is a toy, or would be lucky to be abused by some gay asshole , then you've got another thing coming, because that's something I can never forgive." The raven-haired girl was in shock that he would defend her like this and held onto him even tighter, while the blonde rubbed her back in a comforting way, until purple chakra seeped out from the alcove where the gay avenger was, and speak of the devil, he emerged with black flame-like marks covering half his face saying "This is perfect; the power I have craved for so long is now in my hands, but I need to test it on someone."

The banshee smirked and said "Sasuke-kun, the baka has a girl that would make a good slave for you." The avenger raised an eyebrow and said "Really? Well then, I should take what is mine." He spotted the blonde and charged at him until he noticed that the alleged 'dope' removed enough of the eye-patch to reveal a strange eye and heard him say **"Tsukuyomi"**

**In Tsukuyomi realm**

Sasuke was on a cross with his hands nailed apart from one another and his feet were nailed together, and he was in an uncomfortable position that made it hard to breath. The blonde appeared in front of him and, then the blonde spoke "The Tsukuyomi, I found out that by looking into a mirror that I can use it on myself to train in here and learn how to use various jutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu katas, but that is irrelevant, how about we start the torture, oh and by the way, your mom told me that she found your 'journal' and you wrote down that you wanted to be more than Fugaku-teme's son." **(A/N Holy mother f***ing shit. I knew he was gay but he had a thing for his dad? That's just sick, but if it was his mom that would be more understandable, except he's gay.) (Kid: motherf***er! I did not see that coming, but I totally called it!)**

The gay and now proven to be incestuous Uchiha scowled and said "Screw you dope, my father was a great man, and yours was nothing but a thief that stole what should've been my father's." the blonde frowned and said "I don't like my Father, because he trusted the people of Konoha too much, but he still did the best he could and Kaa-san told me that if anything bad happens to me that he would be happy to stay inside the stomach of the Shinigami, and I won't allow anyone to insult the Hokage's."

The blonde disappeared and then Sasgay was surrounded by millions of Sakura Haruno's that were naked, and then screams of both pleasure and pain were heard.

**Real world**

The pink banshee was by the unconscious Uchiha's side and was screaming "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO…." She was interrupted by someone that shouted "SHUT UUUUP!" and then a black blur slammed into Sakura falcon kick style, when the dust cleared it showed Haku saying "With all that shouting, you'll attract every team within ten miles, so shut the hell up." Fuu and a new girl appeared, when the new girl looked at Naruto she screamed so loud that the deaf people heard from Konoha, her scream sounded like "HE'S HOT!"

The blonde sweat-dropped and asked "Who the hell are you?" she blushed and said "I'm sorry, my name's Karin, and you must be Naruto." He nodded and was told why Karin was with them and welcomed her, and then Kira appeared chewing on a bone with blood on her clothes and around her mouth, making Karin say "Do you eat your food raw?"

The snake girl raised an eyebrow at the new girl but shrugged thinking that if she was around then Naruto-sama must have liked her and said "Only human meat." The spectacled girl adjusted her glasses and said "Umm, what is she eating?" her nervousness was clear and the blonde answered "Human flesh."

This caused Kin and Karin to turn even paler than Orochimaru's skin, and then the dark-skinned jinchuuriki said "Don't worry, if you get on her good side, she won't eat you." The two nodded and prayed that they wouldn't be eaten in their sleep.

The blonde sighed and asked the former Oto Genin "Kin-chan, which of your team had the scroll?" she answered saying "Dosu." The snake girl held up an earth scroll and said "Found it while I was eating." The blonde nodded and told her to hold onto it, she nodded and swallowed it like the heaven scroll.

Naruto got up and said "We have the scrolls so we should head to the tower and get you two instated as Konoha Kunoichi." They all nodded and picked up the dumb duo and headed for the tower, a few hours later they entered it, with a conscious banshee and Emo and let open the scrolls and then Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke he said "Hey Naruto, long time no see!" the blonde grinned and nodded while Iruka noticed the extra girls and asked "Uhh, Naruto what's with all the girls?"

The blonde chuckled and said "The redhead and the one with the Oto headband, we picked up in the woods, the one with the green hair is a transferred Kunoichi from Taki that joined our team, you remember Haku-chan from when we returned from wave, and the mini-Orochimaru is Kira, who joined us just before the exams started." They all smiled and introduced themselves while Iruka thought _'They all seem to like him. Lucky bastard.'_

The scarred Chunnin was about to start a long winded speech until the blonde said "Sorry Sensei, but I need to talk to Hokage-jiji." The academy teacher nodded and said "Ok, if it's about these two foreign girls, then you'll need an Anbu to escort you because one is a missing nin and the other is a POW (Prisoner Of War)." Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and were about to ask what he meant until a voice said "I can take them into protective custody until the preliminaries are over, Iruka-san." The Genin and scarred Chunin turned and saw a female Anbu with a cat mask making the blonde say "Anbu-hime, it's been too long."

The purple-haired woman blushed behind her mask and thought _'Hime? Not even Hayate-kun has called me that, if I wasn't engaged I'd allow you to date me Naruto-kun, but I will stay faithful to my fiance'_ **(A/N She's still part of the harem, in case you're wondering.)**

She smirked behind her mask and said "It's good to see you again, but I'm afraid I need to take those two in for their own protection, not to mention we have to question them in case they are spies; standard procedure and all that." He nodded and told the former Kusa and Oto females "Just cooperate with her and you'll be fine." They nodded and asked "Can we still watch these preliminaries; we want to see our new friends fight."

The Anbu woman nodded and guided them to some stairs, while Iruka directed the Genin to the arena where the Genin would fight in order to advance to the finals.

After a few minutes the Sandaime appeared along with a sick looking Chunin that looked like you could poke him and he'd fall dead, Hiruzen cleared his throat and said "Welcome to all who made it this far. Despite the difficult times you endured inside the forest you have made it here alive and well, but I'm afraid that you won't find any rest here because due to the number of participants standing before me, we will have a series of matches to determine who will enter the finals; anyone that feels unable to continue, raise your hand and withdraw."

A hand was raised, and it belonged to Kabuto who said "That last exam took too much out of me, so I'm unable to continue." The Sandaime, Jonin and the majority of Team 7 narrowed their eyes and then when Kabuto left the arena, he was quickly ambushed by the Anbu, who tackled him and quickly drugged him. Most of the Genin were oblivious, but the majority of Team 7, all the Jonin, Chunin and the Sandaime were grinning at finally capturing a key member of the snake Sannins men.

After that the sickly Chunin walked up and said "My name is Hayate Gekko, and [cough] I'm the preliminaries' Proctor, the rules are [cough] simple: your names will be selected at random, those who are not shown on the screen above me, must [cough] leave the arena and get to the viewing platforms. The match doesn't have a time limit, and the match will stop until one of the fighters is rendered unconscious or killed, but if [cough] I say the match is over, then it's over, no exceptions."

The Genin nodded and then the board flashed revealing two names: **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**.

The gay Uchiha smirked while everyone else left towards the viewing platforms, his opponent smirked back and said "Don't die too fast little brat." Sasuke grunted and retorted "I'll make you choke on those words, when you realize the true strength of an Uchiha."

Hayate glanced at the two and then shouted "HAIJIME!" the masked Genin charged and tackled the Uchiha, the avenger struggled for a second and then noticed a hand that was glowing light blue and noticed his chakra disappearing, he growled out "So, you're stealing my chakra, huh? Not for long."

The gay Uchiha kneed the masked guy in the crotch making scream to the high evens, and then his face met a kick that sent him flying, followed by the Emo appearing behind him in mid-air and then heard the Emo shout **"Lions' Barrage."**

The Emo sent a kick to Yoroi's mid-section and sent him to the ground hard, the sickly Chunin said "Winner; Sasuke Uchiha." The smug Emo smirked at his victory and heard a squeal of delight from the pink banshee, but everyone else seemed to be yawning or talking about other things such as what to have for dinner.

He fumed and went up to his 'team' while the next set of names came on the screen: **Shino Aburame vs. Kira (no known surname)** the Jonin were interested as to how this match would go, while the two headed down to the arena.

Shino appeared to be as stoic as ever, while Kira appeared to be grinning like a creepy clown, she glanced at her master who said "Don't kill him Kira-chan, and stop biting chunks out of Konoha shinobi." That last bit made everyone else sweat-drop

The snake girl nodded at the blonde and said "I hope you withdraw Shino-san, because my bloodlust can be somewhat, unstable." The bug user nodded and said "I will keep that option in mind for later." Hayate shouted "HAIJIME!"

Neither Genin moved and they seemed to be trying to figure each other's next move until Kira opened her mouth and appeared to be regurgitating something, until she spit out several hundred snakes, making the fan-girls squirm uncomfortably while the Jonin were wondering how she had the snake summons and were wondering why she looked like an almost perfect copy of the Snake Sannin.

Shino raised an eyebrow and let out a swarm of bugs from the sleeves of his coat and then noticed that the snakes were melting into some kind of green substance, the snake girl smirked and said "Those aren't real snakes, they're just globs of poison that are now melting the floor and creating toxic fumes that are quickly killing your insects and you are already feeling woozy, yes?" the bug user noticed that his bugs were drifting towards the ground as they died and his vision was becoming more blurry, so he withdrew.

The poisonous girl grinned and went back up to her team while the Jonin were still in shock at the new girls skills. The next set of names were: **Fuu Nanabi vs. Sakura Haruno.** The fan-girl began screeching things about earning her Sasuke-kun's love while the green-haired girl was beating her head against the wall mumbling something about not being able to fight a real opponent.

The Jonin and Chunin present sweat-dropped but had to agree that this wouldn't even pass off as a sparring match. The blonde put a hand on the Nanabi jinchuuriki's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Win this fight, and I'll take you on a date tonight." She turned red and then pumped her fist in the air shouting "I'LL KICK THAT BIMBO'S ASS!" making everyone sweat-drop again

The dark-skinned girl jumped over the railing and then Hayate said in a bored tone "Haijime." The fan-girl spoke in a smug tone "When I beat you Sasuke-kun will come to love me, and then true love will conquer all." Everyone including Sasuke sweat-dropped and thought _'What the f*** is wrong with her?'_ **(Kid: what about you, bitch? Thinking about your daddy like that.)**

The green-haired girl said in a bored tone "Yeah whatever, you like the gay guy; can we get this over with? I've got a date tonight that's got my name written all over it." The fan-girl said "Yeah right, you're not really dating Naruto-baka, you're just saying that to make Sasuke-kun jealous so he would love you instead of me." Everyone sweat-dropped again and thought _'Again; what the hell is wrong with her?'_

The green-haired girl said "I'm not interested in gay emo's, now shut up and fight me." The fan-girl cracked her knuckles and said "Bring it, Marimo(Moss head)" **(A/N this won't end well for the cotton candy slut.) (Kid: damn straight, dude.)** Fuu's face darkened and asked "What did you just call me?" the answer she received was "Marimo."

[SMACK] the fan-girl was literally bitch-slapped, and was sent out the other side of the tower, a few minutes later a medical team came through the holes in the walls carrying a mummy that had several pink hairs poking through the bandages and a doctor said "She's currently wearing, five layers of full body casts." Making everyone shout "HOLY SHIT!"

Hayate coughed and requested the next set of names to be selected, the names were: **Haku Momochi vs. Shikimaru Nara.** The lazy boy sighed and said in a lazy tone "Fighting a girl is too troublesome, I quit." The sickly Chunin nodded and said "Winner by forfeit; Haku Momochi."

**The following matches are the same as Cannon.**

**Temari vs. Tenten**

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

**Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi**

The Chunnin procter coughed again and two more names showed up: **Kurosutchi vs. Ino Yamanaka.** The fight wasn't all that interesting considering, that despite the fact Ino was improving and her fan-girl nature was slowly disappearing she wasn't a match for the more well-trained Iwa Kunoichi. Naruto recognized the Iwa Kunoichi, who was probably the only Iwa nin that didn't glare at him and his drunk tenant was hiding in his cloak whispered something about getting another girlfriend that had exotic looking eyes.

The match was called revealing the winner to be the black-haired girl, the sickly Chunin said "Due to the odd number of participants, the next match will have the last three fighters face-off, the rules are still the same and the last one standing wins."

The blonde nodded, while the fa…. Uhh, chubby kid grumbled and a dog boy shouted "YAHOO! We got the dead-last and the fa… I mean, chubba-bubba; let's get'em Akamaru!" the white puppy barked in agreement and the two leapt over the railing in excitement, the blonde just shrugged and walked casually down the stairs, while Chouji walked down the steps nervously.

Once they reached the arena floor the sick Chunin shouted "HAIJIME!" the dog boy turned his sights on the blonde, who didn't seem interested making Kiba sprout a tic-mark and say "Hey Chouji! How about we team up against the dead-last?" the chubby kid didn't like the idea of ganging up on his friend, but it was anything goes, so he nodded while the blonde just shrugged and disappeared in a flash, shocking everyone in the arena at his speed

Naruto did a karate chop on the puppy and then slammed Kiba's head against the floor. He turned his sights on Chouji and said "I don't want to hurt you buddy, and you saw what happened to these two, so I recommend you call it quits." The chubby boy nodded and said "I give up."

In the stands Asuma the sensei of Team 10 said "I don't really blame him, if I was up against someone like that or that sand kid, I'd give up too." The other Jonin nodded while Kurenai asked "Kakashi, what did you teach your team? I thought that Naruto was the weakest link of your team, while Sakura was the top Kunoichi and Sasuke was the rookie of the year. But Naruto's speed was easily Jonin level if not Anbu, and those other girls I haven't even heard of."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Well, the civilian council has pretty much forced me to train him, Sakura has refused to train period. The green haired girl is Fuu, who transferred from Taki, Haku is a Kunoichi that joined us during a C-rank mission, and Kira was… well she recently came to the village, and was assigned to my team."

The Genjutsu Mistress nodded and asked "Okay and what about Naruto, I've got nothing against him, but I'm curious how a dead-last became like this in such a short time." The masked pervert was getting nervous and knew he couldn't lie, but at the same time he couldn't tell the truth, so he settled for being vague "Well, I've taught him a few things, but the bulk of his training came from an 'unnamed source'."

The red-eyed woman knew he was holding something back but decided to leave it alone for now, because she wanted to ask the blonde about it.

The winners of the exams gathered and Anko appeared with a box saying "You'll draw lots to determine the matches in the finals, grab a slip of paper and call out the number." She approached Kira who pulled out one, Neju got two, Haku got three, Kankuro got four, Kurosutchi got five, Temari got six, Fuu got seven, Gaara got eight, Naruto got nine and Sasuke got ten."

Anko gave a wink to the blonde which made him wink back and then a notice appeared on the screen that said:

Match one: Kira vs. Neji Hyuuga.

Match two: Haku Momochi vs. Kankuro.

Match three: Kurosutshi vs. Temari.

Match four: Fuu vs. Gaara.

Match five: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

The green-haired girl sweated bullets at the thought of fighting the redhead until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder she turned to see Yuuko, who had a smirk and the death god said "Don't worry by the time I'm done with Naruto-kun and all his girlfriends, that includes you; you'll be able to take down anyone that gets in your way of becoming Chunin."

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki sighed in relief while the Shinigami smirked and licked her lips at the blonde, the white-haired woman leaned in and whispered sensually "Time for that treat Naruto-kun." They disappeared in a swirl of leaves while a woman with black hair and red eyes followed suit.

A few minutes later Kurenai appeared in front of the Namikaze mansion and thought _'What are they doing here? Why are they living here anyway? This place should be abandoned ever since Yondaime-sama died.'_ She opened a window and crept inside and then noticed a cracked door she leaned in and was shocked by what she saw, Naruto and the mysterious woman from earlier were making out as if their lives depended on it

**LEMON ALERT! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE DON'T READ THIS!**

The white-haired woman took off her kimono letting her G-cup breasts fall out, the blonde also took off his clothes and let his nine inch member come into view, while outside the door Kurenai was thinking _'Holy shit! He's bigger than Asuma. NO, BAD KURENAI HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!'_

The white haired woman patted the bed and said "Sit down Naruto-kun." He nodded and sat on the side of the bed while Yuuko got on her knees and grabbed his member while gently pumping it making the blonde whimper a bit and the yellow-eyed woman giggled saying "Agonizing isn't it? Don't worry, I'll cease this torture and make you feel much better."

She opened her mouth and sucked on the sensitive organ slowly and then increasing her pace, the blonde was in heaven and then found his dick between the death god's breasts as she shook them up and down, the blonde bit his lip as she licked the tip of his manhood while she said "What's wrong, Naruto-koi, gonna cum? Feel free to release your thick virgin sperm at any time."

She gently sucked on his manhood as he released a torrent of sperm into her mouth, she skillfully swallowed all of it and at the same time savored the flavor, without letting a single drop go to waste, she grinned like a Cheshire cat and said "Would you like to stick that virgin cock of yours in my divine pussy, Na-ru-to-kun?" her sing song tone at the end made him grab her and bring her to the bed while sucked on her neck and played with her breasts

The goddess giggled and guided his manhood to her pussy and then he plunged inside, without any trouble, while outside the Genjutsu mistress was fingering herself and panting heavily; the blonde pounded inside of the goddess underneath him while she shouted in pleasure "THAT'S IT HARDER FASTER! HOW DOES MY PUSSY FEEL? IS IT TRULY BEFITTING OF A GODDESS SUCH AS MYSELF?"

The blonde shouted "IT'S THE BEST! IT'S SO TIGHT AND WARM; I COULD SCREW THIS PUSSY FOR A WEEK AND NOT GET TIRED OF IT!" she grinned at his answer and wrapped her legs around him while saying "Naruto-kun, cum inside; I want to feel you send your sperm inside of me." He nodded and quickened his pace and then he felt his dick tighten as he shouted "YUUKO-CHAN!" "NARUTO-KUN!" the two climaxed together and collapsed, the shinigami smirked and gently kissed the tip of his manhood making it hard again, she grinned and said "Naruto-kun, you naughty boy. I suppose I have no choice but to relieve you until your balls are empty."

She raised her ass up and said "Put it here." He nodded and plunged his member inside the death god's rectum making her yelp a bit, after a few seconds she nodded and let him thrust into her; her brain was turning to jelly due to the pleasure and was shouting "THAT'S IT NARUTO-KUN! VIOLATE MY ASS!" her dirty talking made the blonde thrust harder until he said "Yuuko-chan, I can't last much longer." "It's fine, just pour it all inside." With one final thrust he came inside her ass as they both climaxed and shouted each other's names. Making them collapse and pant heavily.

**Lemon end.**

The Genjutsu mistress slipped her fingers out of her panties and thought _'What am I doing? I have to get out of here and report them for trespassing.'_ She turned and noticed the window she entered through was shut tight while a cold voice from behind her say "And where do you think you are going?" Kurenai said the most intelligent thing in her situation and said "I'm f***ed."

End Chapter Ten.

**A/N Yes, I know I'm taking a risk but, isn't the witch hunt over by now, I mean KyuubiGoku is still writing lemons in his stories and they haven't been removed at all! So here's my first lemon and longest chapter yet, my gift to you for your support. And yes, I know I'm overpowering Naruto but this is god-like so shut the f*** up. So please review, if you have any questions comments or suggestions feel free to PM, don't forget to read the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku. Hope you students enjoy your summer break and Later Gators.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, HA HA HA! I'M STILL HERE! As you all know I wrote a lemon and I haven't been banned, I knew that the witch hunt was a bluff all along, now if they would only do a real witch hunt that would ban all yaoi fics; anyway I'm sorry for the wait, I am getting ready to move to a new house so I've been busy with that, also as for the censoring on the word 'fuck' it's my writing style so just deal with it and please note that Umeko (kyuubi) will most of the time stay hidden inside his jacket while in the village but this will not be the case when Naruto is made Chunin and then his heritage is revealed and some characters will be somewhat OC but this is FF so anything goes. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc. if we did, I'd have Sasuke, Tobi and Orochimaru's heads mounted above a fireplace.**

**Caution: There will be attempted suicide and some sexual harassment.**

**Chapter Eleven: Slaves, Girls and Councils.**

**Recap:**

The Genjutsu mistress slipped her fingers out of her panties and thought _'What am I doing? I have to get out of here and report them for trespassing.'_ She turned and noticed the window she entered through was shut tight while a cold voice from behind her say "And where do you think you are going?" Kurenai said the most intelligent thing in her situation and said "I'm f***ed."

**Begin Chapter.**

The figure smirked and said "Damn right." The Genjutsu Mistress attempted to run past the figure until she found her arms and legs tied together, the figure smirked and said "My name is Yagami Yuuko, I'd say it's nice to meet you; however you must be punished for trespassing."

The red-eyed woman growled out "I'm not the one who's trespassing, you are. Not to mention, you molested a child!" another voice joined from the doorway of the bedroom "Yuuko-hime mentioned we would have an uninvited guest, but I wasn't expecting it to be you, Kurenai-san." The bound female whipped her head up and saw the blonde swordsman and said "Naruto, get away from her!"

He tilted his head and asked "Why?" the Genjutsu Mistress face-planted and shouted "SHE MOLESTED YOU, THAT'S WHY!" he chuckled and said "Kurenai-san, the second I put on the headband was when my childhood became null and void; a Shinobi's life is all about killing and surviving, so if I'm old enough to kill and fight in a life and death battle, then I can drink and have sex."

The black-haired woman's eyes widened and she was about to protest until she was dragged by a girl with green hair to the living room and was put on a chair, she glared at the blonde and said "Naruto, I demand you let me go before this gets any worse."

A woman chuckled and appeared from the shadows revealing Kushina in a very provocative nightgown and then Mikoto appeared in just a bra and panties with a frown. The appearance of the two women made the Genjutsu mistress' jaw drop to the floor and started sputtering, making everyone present chuckle in a amusement and then another girl that Kurenai recognized as the mini-Orochimaru had a look of annoyance and said "Naruto-sama, can I eat this intruder?"

The blue-eyed swordsman shook his head making the poisonous girl sigh and say "Shame, her cheeks look soft." The red-eyed human paled and finally said "What is going on? How can you two even be alive?"

The white-haired woman grinned and said "That would be because of me; allow me to introduce myself, I am Yagami Yuuko AKA the Shinigami." Kurenai glanced at her older 'sisters' and thought _'If Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama are still alive then this woman MUST be the real thing, I'd better be careful.'_

The red-haired female smirked and said "You've certainly grown, but I'm afraid you have to be punished for trespassing on a clan compound." The red-eyed woman grew pale and said "Kushina-sama, I had no…" she was interrupted by the gentle Uchiha "Despite whatever intentions you had, you were still trespassing, you see Naruto-kun is the current head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, but that hasn't been made public yet, until the Chunin exams are finished."

The red-eyed Jonin paled even further now that she knew who the blonde really was and that she had no way of getting out of this without punishment, Fuu asked in a serious tone "What are you going to do about her, Naruto-kun?" the blonde scratched his chin and said "Good question. We can't let her off scot-free, charging a fine wouldn't be of any use considering we could quite literally put the wealth of a Daimyo to shame. Killing her wouldn't work either because not only would Konoha lose a good Jonin, but this would cause more harm than good in the long run, so there's only one option: enslavement."

All the women were shocked, especially the captive female and she shouted "PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE!" the blonde was not moved and said "It's either that or you die, and would you want Hinata to lose her big sister figure?" she was about to respond until a hiccupping laughter was heard from the kitchen revealing a woman with… nine tails? The Genjutsu specialist shouted "KYUUBI!"

The nine-tailed woman smirked and said "Correct [hic] ,but you mustn't let [hic] this slip, or [hic] bad things will happen." The Genjutsu Mistress stayed silent in fear of the fox demon while the blonde said "Don't worry Umeko-chan, when she is punished her spilling our secrets won't be an issue."

Kurenai glared at the blonde and said "Hokage-sama won't stand for my enslavement; if you proceed with this then you shall also be punished." The white-haired woman chuckled and said "Law 327 of clan affairs: Any civilian or Shinobi that are caught trespassing in a clan's compound shall be punished by the clan head who can freely decide the appropriate punishment without fear of repercussions from any outside source including the Hokage."

The black-haired Jonin turned chalky white with some tears flowing down her cheeks, while Kushina approached her with a brush and some ink and said "I'm sorry Nai-chan, but you brought this on yourself; as the old saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat." Mikoto removed the Genjutsu user's shirt allowing the redhead to put the Uzumaki mark on her stomach and the Namikaze symbol on her back, and then put a choker with the kanji for 'slave' around her neck.

Kurenai was weeping at her plight and then was spoken to by her new master "Now then, you are not allowed to reveal anything that you have learned without our approval, you can still teach your team, but you won't be allowed to go on any missions outside the village without me, you can use a genjutsu to disguise yourself so that you can protect your reputation as the 'Ice Queen of Konoha' ,but I don't think that will last long, you will obviously refer to me as Naruto-sama or Master, and you can still continue your training as a Kunoichi. Those are the rules, obey them and everything will be fine and you will get to keep any privileges that are available; break them and you will be punished harshly, am I understood?"

She was unable to speak due to her sobbing so she just nodded, while the blonde sighed and said "I don't hate you Kurenai, but I can't let you roam around with what you know, we'll get your things and bring them here so you can get settled."

She nodded again and was escorted by the dark-skinned jinchuuriki to a room where the red-eyed Jonin could rest and process what happened to her, where she wept all night.

**Next morning**

The Genjutsu specialist woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar bed until she remembered what happened the previous night, she sighed and then the door opened revealing a girl with raven hair, the girl smiled and said "Good morning, Kurenai-san; my name is Haku." The Genjutsu Mistress nodded and was presented a kimono that was all white, the traditional clothing for slaves.

She took it and changed into it and then noticed that her clothes and mementos were in the closet, thinking that her new master and the others must have gotten them last night, the raven haired girl said "We got your things last night, now let's go get some grocery shopping done with Naruto-kun."

The older woman just nodded again and followed suit, she entered the living room where the blond jinchuuriki was waiting at the door with a fox on his shoulder, which she assumed was the Kyuubi in disguise, the blonde greeted her and said "Hello Kurenai, ready to go?" she tried to speak but they came out somewhat hoarsely "Yes, Naruto-sama." He nodded and they left with the poisonous girl and white-haired Shinigami in tow.

A few minutes later in the market the civilians passing by whispered things such as the demon brat enslaving an innocent woman. The blonde just ignored them while the snake girl and death god released some KI to silence the civilians while Kurenai just stayed quiet and chanted in her mind _'Don't let Asuma find out about this.'_

What she didn't know was that the collar had a seal, courtesy of Kushina, that allowed her master to hear her thoughts in case she tried to resist or was going to reveal his secrets to someone outside the Uzu-Nami (Short for Uzumaki Namikaze) clan, the blonde just smiled at her making her blush and turn her head thinking _'What did I do to deserve this? Sure I beat up whoever looked at me with even the smallest traces of perversion, but I never did anything to deserve a life of enslavement. Wait a minute, I'm a slave… oh Kami, why didn't I realize this sooner? I'm his slave and he could use that to make me spread my legs for him so he can take advantage of me.'_

The blonde heard her thought and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making her freeze up until he said "Calm down, Mai-chan I won't sexually abuse you in any way, despite the fact I could order you to I won't, the only way I'll have sex with you is if you give me your permission." She calmed down and said "Thank you Naruto-sama, and why did you call me Mai-chan?" he smirked and said "That's your name isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow and then realized that 'Mai-chan' was an alias to protect her identity as the 'Ice Queen of Konoha' she was about to thank her master for his kindness until she smelled a familiar cancer-inducing scent: Cigarette smoke.

She turned and spotted her current boy-friend and possible love interest: Asuma Sarutobi. He checked out her body, with the Genjutsu she appeared to be an ordinary civilian with brown hair and dark brown eyes with low D-cup breasts and a good figure, he smirked and said "A slave girl? That's pretty rare; most people stopped taking slaves unless they are criminals that are being punished."

The chain smoker turned to the blonde and said "Nice job at the preliminaries." The blonde nodded and the chain smoker then asked "How much for her?" the disguised Jonin paled and thought _'He's going to buy me? As if I'm a thing? Now I know why slaves are so… broken.'_ To her relief the blonde shook his head saying "Not for sale, and don't you have a girlfriend already?" the bearded man took a drag from his cigarette and said "Kurenai? She's a high-strung bitch that says I should quit smoking; she doesn't even realize I've been dating a civilian woman behind her back, and this one is more than willing to join me in bed."

The disguised woman was turning red with rage and was foaming at the mouth, she had given him the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to date her, then gone to movies and had dinner for several months and then he became pushy when he wanted to have sex, and out-right refused, her guess was that was when he started to cheat on her, because she was only meant for bragging rights. The Genjutsu Mistress now thought that after they had sex that he would make it public and completely humiliate her, but her master as her at his beck and call, most people would brag it out to the world but he never said a word about it.

Her master's kindness brought a blush to her cheeks, until she felt a hand on her chest and it was not her masters, she looked up and the one that was groping her was none other than Asuma who was saying "You sure I can't buy her off you? Throw a price at me." The blonde grabbed the smoker's wrist and said "Not for sale, now lets not let anything unfortunate happen, okay?" the smoking Jonin nodded and then [CRUNCH] the slaved woman's knee hit his crotch making his eyes bug out while she said "That was for groping me, and this is for cheating on your girlfriend who was kind enough to give you a chance at dating her."

She cocked her fist back and her fist met the bearded man's face making him smash through a wall making several civilians panic and flee in terror screaming something about 'demon infected whores.' The death god, snake girl and drunk fox clapped at her showing of divine female justice, while the blonde put a hand on her shoulder and said "Feel any better, although I doubt the pain of betrayal will go away easily."

She sniffed and said "I just need some time, although I think I saw this coming, but I just didn't want to admit it." The blonde smiled and said "If you need some time to yourself, you can head back to the compound." She smiled and shook her head saying "Thank you for the offer Naruto-sama, but I'll be fine."

He nodded and turned noticing a purple haired Anbu and two girls, he recognized the girls as Kin and Karin, they walked up to him and bowed saying "We are here to serve you Naruto-sama." The blonde had a question mark over his head, until he said "Don't tell me, you two have to be my slaves in order to be sure you aren't thrown in jail or executed." They nodded, while the cat-masked woman said in a flat tone "Correct Naruto-san, please treat them well."

The blonde slowly nodded knowing that something was wrong, because even when she was on-duty she would speak to him with a warm and kind voice. The whiskered teen asked "Is anything the matter Neko-chan?" she turned and uttered a curt 'No' and then disappeared, his eyes narrowed as he said "Yuuko-hime, take them back to the Compound and fill them in on everything while they get their tattoos, I go check on Neko-san."

The white-haired woman nodded and thought as he left _'You'd better hurry Naruto-kun, the clock is against you, should you prove to be too slow, her life will be extinguished.'_

**The residence of Yugao Uzuki**

The purple-haired woman was staring at the blade that she uses as an Anbu, it was a gift from her big sister and sensei Kushina Uzumaki, and then she gazed at her mask which was hand-made by her boyfriend Hayate Gekko.

Tears fell from her eyes while she thought _'Nothing is left for me, first it was Kushina-sama, and now Hayate-kun. I will never find love again, it's time to go.'_ She took the blade and held it at her wrist while thinking _'Good-bye Naruto-kun, you were my best student.'_ She pressed the blade to her wrist and was about to drag it across until [BOOM] "YUGAO-SENSEI!" the door burst open revealing the blue-eyed jinchuuriki, the shock of the blonde bursting through the door caused the purple-haired woman to drop her ninjato.

The blonde grabbed and slammed her against the wall shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she struggled and shouted back "LET GO OF ME DAMN IT! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" [SLAP] she was back-handed making her fall to the floor with her hand on her cheek while the blonde said "Shut up, I'm not sure what happened, but suicide isn't the answer, now tell me what happened."

Her head sank down and said "My boyfriend Hayate, that sickly Proctor, is… dead." The blonde's eyes narrowed and he said "I'm sorry for your loss; I lost someone precious to me when I was young, but I never considered suicide. Please don't do this, if you kill yourself I'll have the Shinigami bring you back." **(A/N He'd actually be able to do that. Right Kid?) (Kid: yes. Yes, he can.)**

Her tears continued to fall down while she said "I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do." He put a hand on her shoulder and his other hand gently cupped her chin and lifted up saying "Live; that is what you should do." Her eyes widened and then she felt butterflies inside her stomach which made her think _'This feeling… could I have fallen for Naruto-kun? Would he even like me? I'm so much older than him, a few moments ago I was about to kill myself and now he's telling me to live and now I want to…'_ her thought process broke when she found that her face was getting closer to the blonde, while the fox on his shoulder disappeared to parts unknown.

The blonde noticed the older woman's face coming closer to his and allowed his face to meet hers, their lips touched causing sparks of electricity to rush through them, the purple-haired woman had never kissed before because her boyfriend said he didn't want her to catch something, so her kiss was somewhat clumsy but was quickly matching the blonde's lip movements.

The two got up from the floor and fell on the bed, the blonde's tongue licked her lips asking for entrance, which she granted, when their tongue met she felt like she was struck by pure lightning and kissed with renewed vigor, the blonde returned the kisses while she attempted to remove his shirt until she jerked back saying "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet."

He nodded and said "It's fine, we should go on a few dates first though, I have a confession to make." The green-eyed woman's eyes widened as she thought _'What's he going to say? Is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Is he going to reject me? Or is he going to say he has someone else?'_

The blonde said "I'm under the CRA." Her jaw dropped and then she thought _'The CRA? Is that why I often see him surrounded by women? Hmm, I'll have to share him but that would give the chance to become sisters with his other girlfriends.'_ She nodded and said "Thank you for your honesty, and I'm willing to give us a chance, but I need time to grieve for Hayate-kun."

He nodded and asked "Would you like to move in with me?" she raised an eyebrow and asked "In an apartment?" he chuckled and shook his head and replied "No, I live in the Namikaze Compound." The Anbu woman was shocked and said "So the old man gave you your inheritance."

The blonde nodded and asked "So you already know my lineage?" she nodded and said "Yes, your mother was my sensei and big sister figure, before she went to fight the Kyuubi she told me you would be her host and that I must protect you until you become a Genin, and yes I knew that the Kyuubi was a female and that attacking Konoha wasn't her intent, because Kushina-sama told me that she was actually a very kind person."

The blonde nodded and said "That's good; now let's get you packed up so we can move you into the Compound." She nodded and asked while she packed "Naruto-kun, who are your other fiancés?" the blonde answered "Well, there's Haku Momochi, who was once Zabuza Momochi's partner. Fuu Nanabi, the Nanabi jinchuuriki. Kira, who was actually one of the Hebi-teme's experiments. And then there is Yuuko, who is the Shinigami."

The Anbu woman's jaw dropped and she said "Is that last one a joke?" he shook his head making her sweat bullets thinking _'He must truly be special if a god is one of his fiancé's.'_ he smirked and then heard a knock at the door revealing it to be Kushina, she glanced at Yugao and said "Later." The purple-haired woman nodded dumbly and then heard her sister say "Naruto-kun, you've been called to a council." He nodded and whistled sharply making his ex-tenant appear on his shoulder with her ever present sake bottle and then he glanced at his mother and said "Kushi-chan, could you help Yugao-chan move to the Compound?"

The redhead nodded and then the blonde disappeared in a swirl of leaves while the redhead thought _'I'll have to go on a date with him soon.'_ She then turned to the shocked Anbu and said "How about we catch up while we pack?"

**Council chambers**

Hiruzen was sitting in his seat and had no choice but to listen to the Civilians whining because Sasuke had told them that Naruto had slaves and the Civilian council were saying that and quote: Only a prestigious and glorious clan like the Uchiha's should have slaves. End quote.

The Shinobi council sighed and wanted to leave such a pointless meeting until the blonde, a white-haired woman, a raven-haired girl, a redhead and another woman entered the chambers. Hiruzen said "Welcome Naruto-kun, now then who are these women? I know Yuuko-sama, Karin-san and Kin-san but that last woman I have never seen before, and why does she have an A-rank Genjutsu around her?"

The blonde replied "She became my slave last night when she trespassed into my home, as for why she has a Genjutsu around her is to protect her identity." This made everyone raise an eyebrow until the Sandiame said "Please remove the Genjutsu so we know who you really are."

The disguised Kurenai reluctantly dispelled it and revealed her true form, surprising everyone that was unaware of her enslavement, the Civilians were shouting at the blonde to release the Genjutsu mistress and hand the other two girls to Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall with a smug grin.

Yuuko stepped up and said in a cold voice "I believe that's enough shouting." The Civilians quickly shut up when they recognized her as the one who made Danzo explode just by snapping her fingers, the yellow-eyed woman smiled and said "I will serve as Naruto-kun's representative, and don't forget that I can damn you to the darkest pits of hell with one little word."

The Civilians and Elders sweated as the death god continued saying "Now then, Kurenai-san trespassed on the ground of the Uzu-Nami Compound, as punishment she was enslaved. Karin-san and Kin-san now have the mark of the Uzu-Nami clans and can't be given to the brat unless he buys them, however they are not for sale."

The Civilians fumed and a pink-haired monkey by name of Sakuya screeched "IF YOU'RE A GOD THEN WHY DON'T YOU KILL THE DEMON BRAT AND BLESS UCHIHA-SAMA?" Yuuko's eyebrow twitched dangerously as she said in a cold voice with a hint of KI "You mistake me for Kami? I'm not her, and neither am I Yami. I'm neither good or evil, I'm on Naru-koi's side, and will support him in whatever he desires because he is my fiancé and lover." The Shinobi and Sandaime jaw-dropped and thought _'That lucky little bastard had sex with a god?'_

Sakuya smirked and said "There's no way you can be a god, because you're nothing but a whore with a god complex." The Shinigami smiled in the manner that promised death and said "Oh really?" she snapped her fingers and made the banshee mother disappear.

The blonde asked "Where'd she go?" she replied "She's gonna play a game."

**With Sakuya**

The pink woman snapped her eyes open and spotted a television with a puppet on the screen that had shaggy black hair, red eyes, and red swirls on the cheeks. The puppet spoke saying "Hello Sakuya Haruno. I want to play a game, the rules are simple, you have to remain silent for twenty-four hours, various objects and images will leap out at you at random times in attempts to scare you, should you scream or even whisper a word you will be lowered down to the wood chipper below you, three strikes and you're out."** (Kid: Jigsaw? For real? Her ass is grass.)**

The screen turned off and an image of a horror so terrible that the author of this story can't put it into words, but it involved Fugaku, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and a bed.

**Council chambers**

The other Civilians turned pale and decided to keep their mouths shut, the smarter ones decided to leave because they weren't going to oppose a god, even for their precious Uchiha, the gay avenger was fuming and decided to settle this another day but for now he had to train and beat the dobe.

Hiruzen sighed and said "Meeting adjourned." The Shinigami smiled and said "Go to Ichiraku, I'll catch up soon." He nodded and made a dash for the ramen stand while the Shinigami thought _'He he, he'll be surprised when he finds his favorite waitress' feelings for him.'_

**At Ichiraku ramen.**

Ayame was cleaning some dishes with anxious expression while thinking _'Is he coming today? I hope so, he's been gone for so long, but he's a ninja so that's expected.'_ She sighed and continued her chores until she heard someone shout "RAMEEEEEN!" she turned and spotted her favorite blonde running at the speed of greased lightning on steroids and quickly started making the blonde's favorite bowl of ramen which was a combination of BBQ pork, shrimp, and miso.

The blonde noticed that she was already at work and sat there patiently, until she turned and noticed the dizzy fox on his shoulder saying "What a cute fox! Where'd you find her?" he grinned and said "We became friends during my first C-rank mission." The ramen waitress smiled and gave him the bowl of ramen while saying "Hey Naruto-kun."

He looked up from his ramen and said "Yes, Ayame-chan?" she blushed and she asked "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" he face-vaulted and thought _'Am I naturally a chick magnet or does Yuuko-hime have something to do with it?'_

His face became neutral as he said "Ayame-san, you have been my best friend since my academy day, and I had a crush on you ever since, but in secret I'm part of a near extinct clan and I need to take multiple wives so you will have to share me in case you still want to be my girlfriend."

She was a bit disappointed for having to share, but had a determined face and said "If it's you Naruto-kun, I'd gladly share you with one thousand women." The blonde was surprised at her declaration and said "That's good to hear, but I'm afraid that most if not all of my wives will be Kunoichi so you might feel a little left out."

The waitress grinned and said "I don't think that's an issue." She pulled out an Anbu mask that had the kanji for 'Chef' and the blonde sweated and said "Y-y-you're Chef?" she grinned even wider and nodded, Chef was a renowned Anbu that was famous for using nothing but kitchen knives as weapons and often murdering many Yakuza and Naruto haters in their sleep.

He grinned and said "Well that problem is solved." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and then said "Eat up before it gets cold." He nodded quickly and shoveled the ramen down and then Yuuko appeared with a smile and said "Hello Ayame-chan, my name is Yuuko and I have taken the liberty of moving your things into your new home."

The waitress sweat-dropped and said "Damn that was fast, and are you one of Naru-kun's girlfriends?" the white-haired woman nodded and said "Correct 'Chef'." Ayame raised an eyebrow but shrugged and decided to make friends with Yuuko, while the drunk Bijuu came to.

She glared at the blonde and said "Did you have to run that fast?" the blonde chuckled "During my training with Kaa-chan she said and I quote: As a ninja you gotta be fast. You gotta be so fast that you can eat lightning and crap thunder." **(A/N Guess the reference to that last sentence.)**

The Bijuu sweat-dropped and said "Did you get another girlfriend while I was out?" he nodded and said "That makes three slaves and two girlfriends all in the same day, and I have others back home and I have feeling that there's going to be a lot more."

The drunk Bijuu patted his back and said "Look at the bright side, you'll be living every man's dream of having a harem of super hot women." He grinned and then felt a shiver run down his spine and thought _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get another slave because of someone's foolishness?'_

**Meanwhile**

Orochimaru sat in a chair mumbling something about killing blonde brats and erasing failed experiments while a girl with blue hair approached and said "You called for me Orochimaru-sama?" he nodded and said "You have three objectives Guren: you have to find Kabuto and bring him back preferably alive, find Kin Tsuchi and bring her here as well, doesn't matter if she's alive or dead, and finally you are to assassinate Naruto Uzumaki."

She nodded and then disappeared leaving several shards of crystal behind.

**End Chapter Eleven.**

**Well, there's your chapter, I'll stop revealing any new additions so you have to guess for yourself, but any previously mentioned girls are still in, but I will say any new additions are woman that are not used often, wish me luck in moving into my new house. Don't forget to review, favorite and alert. Be sure to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and KyuubiGoku. With that said, Later Gators.**


	12. Chapter 115

**A/N. I am so sorry for the long wait, but my computer has been having problems, which includes various viruses and someone stealing credit card information. Again I'm sorry for the wait. This will be more of a MINI FILLER chapter which will show things from my OC Kira's eyes, so that you can probably understand her better and see how she sees things. Enjoy the chapter and no flaming!**

**Chapter 11.5: Kira.**

**Kira's POV**

[BEEP, BEEP] [SMASH]. The damned thing called an 'alarm clock' crunched beneath my fist as I silenced it, I rolled to my side and saw sunlight peeking through my window, I looked out and noticed that it was mid-morning, maybe nine o'clock. I stretched and yawned, while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I walked towards my bathroom to take a shower, while I love the taste of blood and flesh, the scent of rotting meat isn't pleasant. The warm water feels pleasant on my skin. I take some shampoo and scrub it into my hair, it has the scent of vanilla; I like that scent.

The shampoo is easily washed away by the water, I stepped out and looked my body over in the mirror. I suppose I'm 'presentable' but my likeness of Orochimaru, angers me to no end. More than once has someone mistaken us for one another, and I hate sharing his appearance, if I had a choice I'd take a kunai and cut off some random woman's face and sew it onto mine.

But where would the point be in that? Even if I took someone's face, it wouldn't be MY face. I sighed and put my clothes back on, without bothering to brush my teeth, there's no point anyway. My teeth are as sharp as a katana and never dull or rot, so I don't have to bother. But I take a few moments to use some mouthwash to eliminate the scent on my breath.

I enter the living room and was greeted by my master, Naruto-sama. He smiles at me like he normally does and says to me "Sorry Kira-chan, but I have to take you to the hospital so you can have a mental evaluation, Ji-chans orders." **(A/N. I'm not sure if she'd go to the Konoha hospital or the I&T division, so forgive me if I messed that one up.)**

I nod attentively and followed him, while thinking that he must be close to Sandaime-san, if Naruto-sama can call him 'Ji-chan' and get away with it. On the way random corpses mumble amongst themselves about 'demons' and 'snake whores'. What they call me is of no concern, even if I share Orochimaru's appearance and DNA, I'm not him.

I felt my hand being grabbed and a large corpse said to me "What are you doing? Why are you with that demon?" I saw the lecherous look it was giving me and it also insulted Naruto-sama. Neither sins can never be forgiven. I put my free left hand on its throat and crushed its larynx.

With the larynx crushed it struggles quietly, very, very quietly; it tries to scream out but no sounds escape from it's mouth. The struggling soon stops and the corpse finally stops moving, just like a corpse should be: Still and lifeless.

I tossed the fat thing into an alley and quickly covered it up with some newspapers. Note: Come back and eat it later.

I hear Naruto-sama calling for me and I quickly rushed to him, I swiftly bowed and apologized for my delay, he just waves me off and tells me no to wander off too much, I nodded and continued following him.

While I follow him, his entire being fills my mind. He released me from my prison, and has treated me with kindness, and despite the fact he knows I'm a cannibal, he doesn't treat me like a monster; perhaps those are the reasons I like him.

I turn my head and spot more corpses with their hatchlings whispering insults behind Naruto-sama's back, why he doesn't punish them escapes me, but maybe in time I'll understand, or I could just kill and eat anyone that dare slander his name and reputation.

We arrive at the hospital and I was shown to the room where I would have my 'evaluation.' The corpse with the clipboard and nurse outfit mumbled something about 'demon brats.' I'll have to kill it later and eat it.

I enter the room, there was nothing special about it, just a table and two chairs, one of them had a corpse sitting in it, there were a few water bottles on the table and a small stack of cards. I sat in one of the chairs and kept my face stoic, I don't want this corpse to see anything that I don't want him to see.

It smiled at me, a very fake smile which would look more real on a doll. It spoke to me saying "Hello, its Kira, right? Can I get you anything?" I said nothing, my silence must've made it nervous when I heard a small gulp.

It put one of the cards in front of me and said "The test will be short and simple, all you have to do is look at the cards I put in front of you, and say what you see in them." I didn't respond and just looked at the card in front of me. When I looked at it an image of Orochimaru swinging dead from a gallows, with his intestines used for the noose entered my mind.

I looked up to the corpse and lied "Flowers." It raised an eyebrow and put another card in front of me, when I looked at this one an image of the corpse with pink hair called 'Sakura' entered my mind, with its lower jaw ripped off. I lied again "Clouds."

The corpse in front of me rubbed it's left temple and put another card in front of me, this time an image of the corpse with the duck-butt hair entered my mind, except its legs and arms were twisted in a complete 180 and his skin was slowly being peeled off, while the Uchiha corpses body was being soaked in lemon juice and alcohol.

I looked up and lied again "Butterflies." The corpse tapped the table a few times and asked while taking the cards and putting them back in the deck "Tell me Kira. What do you see when you look at a person?"

People? All I see are corpses, 'woman' 'men' 'elderly', are all corpses and corpses mean food. The hatchlings aren't food, but will soon grow up to be, until then they must be allowed to grow. Naruto-sama isn't food, because he's not soft like the corpses, he isn't easy to kill, prey is easy to kill, but he isn't. He's something more. He's like me, he's a Predator. His mates aren't corpses because he must have seen something in them, that makes them worthy, and if they're worthy. Then there's no point in wasting such potential by eating them. My attention was returned to the corpse in front of me when it cleared it's throat.

I lied again and said "Good, honest and hard-working citizens." The corpse smiled at my answer, idiot. I just told it what it wanted to hear and it was satisfied, with my answer. It took a pen and wrote down something, I don't care what. It smiled at me again and said "That will be all, if you ever feel the need to talk to someone, do come again."

I allowed my stoic face to become both enraged and disgusted, I don't fully understand 'flirting' but I do know a pervert when I see one, note: Kill him later, and eat him.

I got up from my seat and walked out, Naruto-sama was sitting in the lobby with a magazine in his hands. He smiles at me, I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, while he asked "How'd it go?" I smiled warmly at him and said "Very good."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him home, on the way the corpse called 'Sakura' walked up to us and started asking me who I was and why I resembled Orochimaru and how I was connected to him. I didn't respond to any of its questions, I tilted my head slightly while thinking that even though Naruto-sama said I couldn't eat it, maybe I could make its death look like an 'accident' dig up the body shortly after its buried and then eat it.

My thought was interrupted when Naruto-sama placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered "If she ever gives me a reason, I'LL be the one to kill her, understand?" I nodded while smirking, and we walked past the banshee-like corpse.

It screamed and wailed, but didn't make any physical attempt to stop us, and then we ran into that corpse called, what was it again? Oh, yes. 'Sasuke', the corpse, walked up to us and started demanding things like teaching him our jutsu's, I was considering summoning Manda and making him give this corpse a scare.

My thoughts were interrupted when my master said to me in a whisper "I have a feeling he'll betray the village soon, when he does, he's mine, got it?" I allowed a visible grin to appear on my face, we brushed past the 'Uchiha' corpse, it kept on demanding our power, but we ignored it, I looked past my shoulder and noticed the corpse, was brooding again. Doesn't it do anything besides brooding? I shrugged and considered it unimportant and continued following Naruto-sama.

I heard even more whispers of slander behind my masters back and allowed an evil grin to appear in my face. It appears I'll be eating well tonight.

**End Chapter 11.5**

**A/N. Sorry for the short chapter, but the short length was completely intentional, because this was a MINI chapter. Hope you like it and I'll release the next chapter as soon as I'm able, be sure to review to tell me what you thought of Kira and how she see's things and no flaming. Be sure to check out the stories of Naruto6023 and Kyuubigoku, and for those who are in school like me, good luck in your studies! Later Gators.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N. Okay here's another chapter for you as promised, be sure to review and no flaming, note that this chapter will start two days from the Chunin exams and that he hadn't met Jiraiya yet, and forgive me if I get the names and abilities of the six paths wrong.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc.**

**Chapter twelve: The six paths of kami begin to assemble. Training starts.**

"Naruto-kun, you promised me a date." A green-haired Jinchuuriki whined, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Ok, I did promise you when you beat Sakura-ama, Umeko stay here and behave." The Bijuu nodded and got off his shoulder, Fuu grinned and grabbed his arm, causing most of the other women in the room to glare at her, except a white-haired goddess and a poisonous girl, the former having a smirk and the latter having a stoic face.

Naruto just grinned and escorted the green-haired girl out the door, and unknown to them were being followed by a certain cannibal.

A few minutes later they walked up to a restaurant called the 'Golden Leaf' the dark-skinned girl was in awe and said "You're taking me here? This place is famous even in Taki." The whiskered teen smirked and pulled out two golden tickets, the orange-eyed girl jaw-dropped, while the blue-eyed teen said "Unknown to many, Kushi-chan was the secret owner of this place. She inherited it from the Shodaime's wife Mito Uzumaki, who was a distant relative I think, or maybe they were just extremely close to the point where they were like relatives. And now I'm the owner, courtesy of Kushi-chan."

The green-haired girl's eyes grew to indescribably epic proportions and just nodded dumbly, she was gently pulled along by her date and entered the restaurant where a man wearing glasses greeted them politely in a genuine tone "Greetings to you, Uzumaki-sama. Please follow me to your VIP table."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said "Not going to glare at me or insult me?" the man adjusted his glasses and replied "Not at all, I was once a talented Chunin, but some injuries I received from a Hyuuga during a Jonin exam rendered me unable to properly control chakra; besides I can tell the difference between the sword and the scabbard."

The two followed Higa into a room that had a painted portrait of the Hokage tower during a sunset; Naruto pulled out Fuu's chair for her while she got into it and then sat in his own, the spectacled man said in a sincere tone "My name is Higa Takamichi and if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call." They nodded and a woman with brown hair entered the room

She tried to keep a neutral face but the two Jinchuuriki noticed the hatred in her eyes, but chose not to comment on it. They ordered their food and patiently waited while giving detailed descriptions of their childhoods; the blonde started first and told her his childhood, which involved the daily mobs chasing him down, fires, being nearly raped by a certain pink-haired Civilian councilwoman, key word 'nearly', and his education in the academy being sabotaged. The blonde's story shocked the orange-eyed girl to the core and made her cry like a waterfall, after a few minutes she calmed down and said "You really did have a harder life than me, most people just ignored me or pushed me away, but the only attack that was physically directed at me was when my mother was killed."

He shrugged and said "Don't have to worry about that anymore, once my heritage is revealed after the Chunin exams, justice will be dispensed on those bigots and hypocrites." She nodded in agreement and then their food was brought to them; however the two Jinchuuriki caught the scent of cyanide in the food. The blonde spoke in a cold voice "Please get Higa-san." The waitress sweated a little but finally nodded in a reluctant manner.

Less than two minutes later the former Chunin named Higa entered the room and asked "What seems to be the problem, Uzumaki-sama?" the whiskered Jinchuuriki answered "This waitress has poisoned our food Higa-san." The former Chunin adjusted his glasses which seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting of the room

He spoke in an impassive tone "You're fired." The waitress was about to protest but she was dragged out by a man that was wearing all black, presumably a security guard. The spectacled man bowed and said "I apologize for my former employee's actions; your meal will be on the house."

The blonde nodded in thanks while the poisoned plates of food were taken away to be properly disposed of.

**Meanwhile outside the Golden Leaf**

**Kira's POV**

Hmmph, the corpse that acted as a waitress attempted to assassinate Naruto-sama with poison? How unoriginal; she didn't even use the correct amount, she should've tripled the dosage; kills victims within seconds preventing them from screaming out for help. Note: Kill her later and eat her. My stomach rumbles and I have the urge to kill the whore that attempted to poison Naruto-sama, but she's surrounded by too many people; have to try later, preferably in the slut's home where no one can interfere.

My stomach rumbles again, I'll go to the Den. I walk for a few minutes while ignoring the whispers behind my back, but I memorize the faces of those who continue to insult my master, will have to kill them later.

I enter an empty warehouse that I've been using to store the bodies of my victims, victims that I haven't been able to eat due to a full stomach, at the least I can eat three corpses at the most five, sometimes six if I'm hungry enough. I open the door to the mess hall where they're kept and took one of the bodies and then dragged it towards a table Note: Thank Kushina-san for making seal that keeps bodies fresh. I'll have to eat a light dinner so I can make sure nothing else occurs during Naruto-sama's date; Note: Ask him to take me on one. Side Note: After a few dates allow Naruto-sama to have his way with me, carrying his child is optional, but very much desired.

I recalled the 'Konoha 11' and their sensei's. I thought about their personalities and whether they're corpses or not.

Hinata, nice girl. Sweet, but somewhat naïve and far too shy. Good person, not a corpse. Neji, believes in 'fate', skilled but somewhat arrogant, fighting style's weakness' can be easily exploited, corpse. Shino, an Aburame, with the clan he's from it automatically makes him highly intelligent and calculative; calm and stoic just like me; at least when I'm not having an 'episode' of insanity which can be triggered under the right circumstances. Not a corpse, besides Aburame and their insects don't agree with me, bugs try to escape my stomach and the buzzing in my stomach is very uncomfortable.

Shikamaru, lazy but smart, not a corpse. Chouji, Akamichi's make fine meals due to their size, most are sympathetic to Naruto-sama, but there are a few who wish him dead or worse. Not a corpse. Ino Yamanaka, self-proclaimed 'gossip queen' and '#1 Sasuke fan-girl', fan-girl who is recovering and becoming more devoted to her training, don't know enough, must keep an eye on her. Keep as a zombie, until I figure out whether she's a corpse or not.

Kiba Inuzuka, pervert. Enough said, corpse. Sakura, fan-girl and screamer. Corpse. Sasuke, arrogant and thinks he's the best, arrogance may be hereditary amongst male Uchiha's. Note: Must prevent him from breeding, need to slip drugs that will prevent him from producing sperm into his food and drink, even though he's undoubtedly gay it doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan in case his sperm makes it into a privately owned sperm bank that belongs to the Civilian Council. Skills are slightly above average at best, teachers (Except Iruka) and civilians pampered him too much boosting his ego even more, corpse.

Rock Lee, weird, even weirder than my wet dreams of Naruto-sama dominating me in bondage sex, Note: Get bondage sex toys and whips. Getting off track, zombie. I'd classify him as a corpse, but he's not all bad, and he's too weird for even me to eat.

Tenten, nice girl, strange weapons fetish, but okay. Possible mate for Naruto-sama, not a corpse. Note: Buy katana from the shop she works at and learn Kenjutsu. Side Note: Take Kusanagi from Orochimaru's dead fingers.

Team 7 sensei, Kakashi. Pervert, but not all bad, zombie. Team 8 sensei, Kurenai. Hates perverts, and is now slave to Naruto-sama, and possible mate. Not a corpse. Maito Gai, just as weird as his mini-clone, not worth eating, zombie.

Asuma, Team 10. Chain smoker, his habit makes his meat inedible, attempted to buy Kurenai-san. Corpse, Note: Kill him via arson, which would be somewhat ironic.

I placed the body on the table and started eating; the body was a woman in her early thirties. Her husband died in an accident involving a gas explosion, accident was genuine, no reason to suspect she secretly murdered him. Two years later her three year old son 'drowned' inside the tub he was taking a bath in, after that she became a civilian lawyer and has been viewed as a 'saint'

But they don't know, do they? I do. I see people for what they really are. What the civilians don't know is that by day she is a skilled self-taught lawyer that puts away child beaters and molesters, sometimes drug dealers. At night she takes little boys from the orphanage, usually between the ages of 11-14 and has her way with them, sometimes has 'fun' with girls around the same ages.

She is also a part-time hooker and has accidently been impregnated twice by her 'customers', aborted both babies. Note: Kill pro-abortion doctors and civilian groups, not sure if that will slow down abortions but must make attempt. I return my attention to my meal; the meat in my mouth is salty but tasty and some of the blood has dried up, but still more than enough to sate my thirst for blood.

Orochimaru deliberately made me a cannibal, hmph, he just gave me a way to dispose of bodies just as effectively if not more than the methods those Anbu use. Human meat doesn't taste that bad, it's rather good. I guess 'regular' humans don't like to do it because they consider it 'inhumane'. As for killing the filth such as this female corpse, I like to call myself an 'extremist practitioner of justice'

I finish my meal and take the bones to an incinerator to turn them to ash, Note: Learn fire jutsu to burn bones when on the field; concentrated acidic poison works, but fire is better, burns the bones faster and makes others think Anbu did it and not a crazy cannibalistic girl.

I heard some voices outside talking about their 'great Uchiha-sama' killing the 'demon brat' and restoring the 'great Uchiha clan'. I peeked outside a window and saw three civilians also muttering amongst themselves about their 'Uchiha-sama' taming the 'two snake whores'. It seems they put two and two together and somehow figured out I'm related to Orochimaru. After a few seconds I memorized their faces, Note: Kill them later. I feel hatred well up in my chest and I remember my thoughts about the worthless things called 'Civilians.'

The 'Civilians' are nothing but sheep, nothing but dead-weights, useless , biased, and pathetic, why they exist, I'm not sure. A Shinobi doctor wanted to mate with one; I killed him for his attempt at watering down our genes, for weakening us, the higher species. Shinobi and civilians are two different animals entirely, but without one the other cannot survive. Despite my hatred for Civilians, they're good for common labor, and in my case food. If a Shinobi wishes to mate, then mate with a Shinobi and not a weak civilian.

I'm not sure why I hate Civilians, and think Shinobi are a higher species, considering I hate most 'humans' except Naruto-sama and his mates, the hatred for Civilians and thinking that Shinobi are a 'higher species' is probably something I inherited from Orochimaru. **(A/N. If you ask me Orochimaru is the kind of 'person' that would have that mind-set.)** Both are sides of the same coin, but I still despise them, one of the reasons I hate the Civilians is because many think that us Shinobi are common mercenaries or servants that will do their bidding if they pay us enough money; money is a worthless object, such a thing can be found everywhere, Note: Sabotage the privately owned Mints belonging to the Civilian Council, killing workers optional.

The previously mentioned mindset I overheard was spoken by several Civilians, mostly Council members and their families, Note: Kill Civilians Elders and their families. Side Note: Leave hatchlings alone.

I exited the warehouse that I nicknamed 'the Den' and headed back towards the Golden Leaf, on the way I see a male corpse beating a hatchling, the female hatchling was screaming apologies and called the male corpse 'father'

When I heard the word 'father' and the acts he was committing, my vision was turning red and my mind had only one thought: KILL HIM. I slowly walked up to the male corpse who was shouting something about 'new job' and 'not willing to give her virginity', the male corpse turned to me and said "Who the fu…" he didn't finish that sentence, because I quite literally punched a hole in his chest. I quietly said in a dark tone "Sins of the fathers can't be forgiven."

I swept his legs from underneath him and let out a feral scream while I tore him apart, my brutal attack was stopped when I saw the young hatchling shivering in fear, I could feel sadness welling up in my heart because a child saw my insanity and the way I killed her 'father.' She mumbled something about a 'monster.' Am I a monster? I think I am, but then I never cared for what others thought of me, if they wish to view me as a monster then let them, I don't care. Now then, I should correct my mistake.

I made a hand-sign and quietly said **"Dual Poison: Amnesia and Sleep."** A non-lethal gas escaped from my mouth and entered her nostrils; she became woozy and fell asleep. I used some acid to destroy the remains, waste of good food but necessary. Someone will find her she won't remember who killed her father or how he died, but she will remember that something saved her.

I tripled my pace as I ran towards the Golden Leaf, I must make sure that Naruto-sama and Fuu-san enjoy they're date without anymore interference.

**The Golden Leaf**

The two Jinchuuriki exited the restaurant and decided to take the long way back to the Namikaze mansion, the green-haired girl asked "Hey Naruto-kun, how did Kurenai-san get in the Namikaze mansion anyway?" the blonde answered "Simple, the barrier was set to recognize friends and family, you and the others were registered when we, being me Kushi-chan and Miko-chan, discreetly took locks of your hair and imprinted the DNA into the barrier's memory."

The orange-eyed girl nodded and motioned for him to continue, his explanation resumed "Kurenai-san was one of Kushi-chan's 'little sisters', so the barrier recognized her as a 'welcome guest'.

The green-eyed girl nodded in understanding and continued walking with her fellow Jinchuuriki until they heard a voice that belonged to a certain fan-girl "Well if it isn't Naruto-baka and his whore."

The two sighed in annoyance with the blue-eyed teen asking in an annoyed voice "What the hell do you want?" Sakura said "To answer your question, I want justice. My mother was found in pieces in a warehouse near the red light district, apparently she went through a wood chipper. It was only by the strands of hair that we figured out it was her. As to how I'll get justice; I'll gather up the Civilian council and have them execute you and your whores will be given to Sasuke-kun, and then I'll marry him."

Fuu was about to kill the banshee for threatening her fellow Jinchuuriki, despite the fact she knew the threat wouldn't have been able to be carried out. She heard her blonde friend say "She's not worth the effort, at least not today." The female Jinchuuriki nodded while a certain cannibal was thinking about accelerating her plans on killing the Civilian and Elder councils.

The two Jinchuuriki walked away leaving a furious banshee, a few minutes later the two Jinchuuriki were sitting on a bench in a nearby park to enjoy the cool evening before heading home, the green-haired girl said "Thanks for everything, Naruto-kun." He nodded replying "Anything for my girlfriends, Fuu-chan."

She smiled brightly and said in a sultry tone "There's only one thing left that will complete my version of a 'perfect date'." He tilted his head and noticed her face was getting closer to his, realizing what she wanted he allowed his lips to meet hers, when their lips met the female Jinchuuriki felt a warm feeling well up in her chest and she didn't want the moment to end, while in her mindscape a certain beetle was crying anime tears saying **'They grow up so fast'**

The kiss was sweet and tender, after a few minutes the two had to separate in need of air. Fuu had a dreamy far-off look in her eyes and was mumbling "That was awesome." She was about to lean in for another kiss until "Am I interrupting anything?"

They turned and spotted Kakashi who was holding a bag of groceries while reading a red book that was labled 'Icha-Icha: Erotic Therapy.' Naruto asked "How long were you there?" the masked Jonin answered "Long enough, I heard but didn't see anything."

The two Jinchuuriki nodded, and the orange-eyed girl asked "How's training Sasuke-teme?" the perverted Jonin replied "Less than enjoyable, he focuses mostly on Ninjutsu and copies any and all jutsu I teach him with his Sharingan, he even made me 'teach' him my original jutsu. His Taijutsu has improved, if only slightly. His speed's better and he's polished his clan's Taijutsu stance a bit, but overall about the same; he hasn't even bothered learning Genjutsu, despite my mentioning of the fact the Sharingan's extremely powerful Genjutsu abilites."

The two nodded and then Kakashi tossed a scroll at the blonde, with the masked pervert saying "Consider that a late birthday present, and be sure to beat Sasuke within an inch of his life." The whiskered teen nodded and noticed the scroll was labeled 'Chidori', this caused a dangerous gleam in his eyes and then he pocketed the scroll, and then said "Hey sensei, mind if I give you some advice?"

The masked scarecrow nodded causing the blonde to say "Long ago, there was a boy who would often play in the woods, one day the boy encountered a snake. Growing nervous the boy followed the snake, going as far to remove bushes and branches from the snake's path, helping it over obstacles and even feeding it. One day the two found themselves in a desert, growing hungry the snake bit the boy. As the boy lay dying in the sand the snake grew curious and asked 'Why did you follow me all the way out here to your death?' the boy looked up and with the last of his strength replied 'Was I following you? I thought I was leading you away from everyone else.' And that's the end of the story."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "What does that have to do with anything?" the whiskered teen replied "You'll figure it out eventually, but I hope you do before it's too late." Kakashi just shrugged and headed to his home and then the green-haired Jinchuuriki grabbed her friends arm and the two started walking towards the Namikaze mansion.

**Meanwhile inside the Namikaze mansion's basement.**

"Right then, the Deva and Asura paths have been set up, I have another one that can be used for the Human path, and Kira would be perfect for the Animal path, but I'll need two more for the other paths, I know the perfect candidate for the Naraka path, but I still need one for the Preta path." Yuuko said while drinking a cup of sake, she was gazing at her handiwork which was lying on two separate tables.

She sensed her lover and her 'sister' enter the mansion and quickly left to greet them, when she entered the living room the blonde was already being smothered by two resurrected milfs, who were saying or rather shouting "HE'S DATING ME NEXT!" "HELL NO! HE'S DATING ME!" Kushina and Mikoto argued in that order, needless to say the one caught in the middle was shocked that his surrogate mother and birth mother wanted to date him, and they were arguing over who he was going to date next, while the other girls were watching with amused expressions.

They were stopped when a blast of cold air, which was coming from the white-haired woman who had a sickly sweet smile promising death, the yellow eyed goddess said in a neutral voice "Perhaps, Naruto-kun can take you both on a date at the same time?" the 'Smiling monster' and 'Red Death' glanced at each other and then nodded in agreement.

The looked down only to notice that Naruto had disappeared and was being glomped by the white-haired goddess who said "The Chunin exams is the day after tommorow, yes? Well, I've got three presents for you." She walked over to a door near that was adjacent to the hallway where the bedrooms were and said "One of them is in here." She opened the door revealing a observational platform, and ushered everyone in, who were shocked to the core and were gaping like fishes

Yuuko chuckled at their reactions and gently pushed them onto the platform saying "I like to call it, Training ground Naraka." The platform view showed that the area was divided into sections, that each had different elemental themes, such as water being represented by vast oceans with small islands, and fire being represented as a wasteland of fire brimstone and volcanos.

The white-haired goddess explained "The different areas provide, realistic and extremely deadly environments that you must adapt to and learn to survive, you can freely switch between areas via vocal command, but you can only do this once every seven days. The best part of this place is that, one day outside is one year in here."

Everyone grinned at the chance to become even stronger, and silently agreed to spend the last two days training inside the Training ground nicknamed 'Naraka (Hell)' their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto was being dragged by the white-haired goddess with a certain nine-tailed woman laughing in the back ground.

The women followed suit, while the blonde teen sent some chakra into the eye tattoo on his left hand to summon, his drunk companion, because he noticed that she was getting to close to the ledge which was dangerous in her drunken state.

She appeared on his shoulder in animal form with her ever-present sake bottle and spoke in a drunken voice "Naruuuto-kuun [hic], wheeen caaan [hic] I have a da-[hic] date?" he just chuckled and replied "After the Chunin exams, I promise." She nodded happily and took another swig of her favorite drink.

In the crowd of women was Yugao who was shocked that her former student was engaged to a goddess, and not just any goddess it was the Shinigami! Plus, he promised to date a Bijuu! She was still having a hard time processing everything and just decided to go with it.

Kurenai was also following, despite her enslavement nearly shattered her pride, she found that it wasn't all bad; her master treated her well and didn't use her enslavement as bragging rights, plus she saw her ex for what he really was, not to mention learning Genjutsu from the Shinigami could prove beneficial.

Kin had quickly taken a liking to her master, and wanted to 'do her duty' in bed. She knew he wouldn't want to take advantage of her and wouldn't use her only for his entertainment, and decided to ask him if he would take her on a date.

Karin was drooling at the sight of her master, and decided to date him as soon as possible and then attempt to seduce him, an image of his semen splattering on her face and glasses entered her mind. Kira could smell the honey-like scent coming from two of the slaves, but decided not to comment on it, her mind was focused on what sex positions she could do with her master while on top of Orochimaru's dead corpse. As for where she learned sex from, it was courtesy of a certain white-haired Sannin that she saw having 'fun' with a hooker that she observed during her nightly prowls.

Kushina and Mikoto were occasionally glaring at one another, but were silently wondering if they could have a threesome with the blonde teen. Fu still had a dreamy far off look when she remembered her first kiss. Ayame was having a fantasy of blowing her favorite blonde while he ate his ramen. And Haku had an image of giving her unofficial master a 'massage'.

They all entered the basement where two women were laying on separate tables. One had red hair and the other had black hair. Kushina immediately shouted when she spotted the first one "MITO-SAMA!" the red-haired woman ran towards her fellow Uzumaki and asked in a shocked voice "Why is she here?" Yuuko answered "Naruto-koi's Doujustu can be enhanced by the use of the six paths technique. Mito Uzumaki, is the Deva path that can use gravity style jutsu, combined with her Demigod-like chakra levels makes her perfect for this roll. Don't worry, I asked for her permission in the after-life before doing anything to her body; same goes for this other woman." This caused the hot-tempered female to calm down while Kurenai asked "Who is this other woman?"

The death god replied "Her name is Izumi Uchiha, sister of Madara Uchiha. Izumi masqueraded as a male because of the male and female discrimination amongst the clan, you see the Uchiha males believe that they were true 'pure-blood elites' and that women should be used for breeding and housekeeping." Mikoto nodded and said in a down-cast tone "It's true, I was a victim of it, even though I was allowed to train it was only because Fugaku-teme wanted powerful children from me, but even then he didn't have the balls to do it himself and instead artificially impregnated me with him being the sperm donor."

They all felt sorry for her while a certain cannibal was thinking of desecrating the grave of Fugaku by pissing on it and then melting the headstone with her acidic poison for extra measure.

Yuuko continued her explanation "Izumi wanted to be a Kunoichi like her big brother and so she disguised herself as a male, this worked without incident thanks to being closely related to the head of the Uchiha clan. One day during a fierce battle against their rival clan the Senju, Izumi lost the use of her eyes when an exploding tag was triggered at near point-blank range. Madara grieved for his sister's loss and gave her his eyes willingly and thus causing her to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and then requested that she pretend to be him in order to make their clan think that their leader still lived. Time went on and she grew tired of the fighting and decided to make peace with their rivals, unfortunately this didn't sit well with her clan and they attempted to kill her, even though they still thought she was Madara."

She paused to catch her breath and then continued "When she fled the Shodaime chased after her, when he caught up with her he asked why she left the village. Her response was 'I never left the village, the village left me.' The two then began the famous battle that took place in what is now known as the Valley of the End, the reason they fought was to decide who's version of justice was stronger. Izumi/Madara's 'absolute justice' vs. the Shodaime's 'moral justice.' Neither side won because their fighting woke up Umeko-san, who was taking a nap in a nearby cave at the time."

The drunk Bijuu chuckled and said "If [hic] I don't get my be[hic] beauty sleep, I become pretty violent." Everyone sweat-dropped at her statement and then Yuuko continued "Yes well, like I said neither side won, and both died from their injuries, and luckily Izumi somehow awoken the Rinnegan before her death which will be very good for Naruto-kun."

The blonde tilted his head and asked "How so?" she answered "Your six paths will have the Sharingan in one eye and Rinnegan in the other. With the Sharingan your paths can copy any jutsu and anticipate their enemies movements to the smallest detail, and with the Rinnegan their chakra control will be almost perfect, allowing them to easily master the jutsu they copy in a matter of moments, and with enough training you will be able to see through their Rinnegan eyes."

Naruto started glowing brightly with stars in his eyes or rather eye considering one was covered by the eye-patch, and he was drooling at the prospect of getting even stronger making him able to humiliate Orochimaru and Sasuke even more, while he was in his awe-struck state the gentle Uchiha asked "Yuuko-sama, when you gave me Naruto-kun's eye you said it was a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but what about the Byakugan?"

The white-haired goddess answered "The Rinnegan was believed to be the basis of the Sharingan and Byakugan, yes? Well that's a misconception. You see the Byakugan is a separate Doujutsu entirely. Many years ago a man asked me to give him the eyes that he dubbed the Byakugan, I granted him what he sought in exchange for his life, but me being the generous being I am; granted him enough time to have enough children to start up his clan that became the Hyuugas."

Their eyes widened in surprise at this information and then the whiskered swordsman asked "What kind of paths are there?" Yuuko replied "You are the Outer path, which makes you the most powerful over the other paths and you are their leader and they will obey you without question. Mito is the Deva path, which can use gravity jutsu. I thought this role would be suited for her considering her chakra levels have often dubbed her as a demigod. Izumi is the Asura path, which grants her more technological abilities similar to that of Suna's puppets, but far more advanced, you'll understand better if you see her in action, and she can still bear children if you're interested."

The blue-eyed teen blushed while the goddess continued "Then there's the Animal path which can summon animals and the other paths when nessecary, Kira is the best one for this role due to her unnatural ability with summons."

The cannibal nodded and said "If it's for Naruto-sama, I will gladly be his weapon and lover" everyone except Yuuko jaw-dropped, and Naruto said "You aren't my weapon, and if you wanted to date me you could've said so." Her normally stoic face soon had a smile on it as she spoke "If it's for Naruto-sama then I'll do it for you, and I was going to ask you, I just didn't get around to it till now. So I will ask you properly, can I date you?"

He nodded earning him a kiss on the cheek from the cannibal. Everyone chuckled and were whispering about 'young love between pariahs', the death god cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention and then said "Excellent, that leaves three more paths. The Preta path which can absorb an unlimited amount of chakra, regardless of type and that includes nature chakra in case you have to fight a sage, thanks to my modifications. The Human path which can read minds by touching them and can snatch out a person's soul, not to mention has powerful taijutsu. And finally the Naraka (Hell) path which can summon the king of hell, with this it can bring to life the other paths in case they are destroyed, including anyone who is part of our 'family', and can also banish souls with the king of hell."

The blonde smirked and said "With all this power it sounds like you're trying to turn me into a god." A grin appeared on the Shinigami's face when she said "That's exactly what I'm doing." Everyone became shocked at what she said and she continued "You see many years ago, when I brought the Rikkudo Sennin to the after-life he told me about a young boy who would rise from being a 'dead-last' to a powerful Shinobi. Growing curious I looked into the future and you know what I saw?"

They shook their heads making the death god say "An idiotic blonde boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit that shouted 'Dattebayo' all the time and had a crush on Sakura Haruno." They all jaw-dropped and looked at Naruto who seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

He started swaying left and right and fell down to the ground, or he would have if Haku and Yugao hadn't caught him. He shouted seeming to get his body under control again "YOU MEAN TO SAY I WOULD'VE HAD A CRUSH ON THAT SLUT?" the Shinigami nodded and said in a calm tone, despite finding his reaction amusing "It's true, at first I was disappointed, greatly disappointed. That the 'child of prophecy' was a child such as what I saw, but there were some good qualities, such as a never-say-die determination and the desire to protect his friends. I just decided to make a few adjustments to suit my desires in a husband, and like I said I'm trying to turn you into a god, because I do not wish to lose the only husband material I have found in three millennia."

They had blank faces causing her to say "What? I'm picky." They just shrugged and then decided begin their training and headed towards their new training ground until Kushina said "Oh, I almost forgot. Here Naruto-kun." She handed him two scrolls, one was labeled 'Hiraishin' the other was labeled 'Rasengan' he learned the names of these jutsu from some history lessons in the Academy, the two jutsu that made the Yondaime famous to this day.

He grinned and kissed on the cheek and said "Thank you, Ku-shi-chan." The sing-song tone at the end caused her to blush, she turned towards Kira and handed her a katana saying "That was my first Katana until I got my sword that earned me the moniker 'Crimson blade Mistress' it will serve you well during training."

The pale-skinned girl nodded in thanks and placed it so that the blade would be held by the sash that was tied around her waist. They continued towards their new training ground, on the way Naruto asked "Yuuko-hime, can I ask you something?" she nodded making him ask "When I look at a person, I can see their names and these dates, are the dates when they will die?"

She nodded and answered "A side effect of when I fixed your arm, and you probably can't see your own or your fiancées correct? That's because you don't have a life span." He was shocked and at the same time a little confused, the death god continued "The reason you and your fiancées don't have life-spans is because either you're immortal, or will soon become immortal. All humans except for you and your fiancées have life spans, people mistake a life span for how long they have until they die of old age, but it's how long they have until they die regardless of cause, whether it be from a disease or an unlucky accident or from a wound from battle, that's when they die. Why do you ask?"

He answered "The day of the Chunin exams is when he dies, is there a way to stop his death?" her face turned serious as she said "Possible, but not recommended; you see, even if you save him from his death there will be repercussions, repercussions that even I can't predict, maybe they could be small maybe large, either way I wouldn't advise interfering with someone's life span."

His face saddened causing his girlfriends to wish they could say something to help him, but then he grinned and said "I figured as much, and Ji-chan's got to go sometime, I just hope he puts up a good fight. Old tigers sensing their ends are when they are most dangerous." **(A/N. Guess the reference to that last sentence.)**

They were shocked that he let it go so easily but thought that the idea of the Sandaime dying was something the blonde teen must have accepted some time ago. They just nodded and continued towards the training grounds, when they stopped Yuuko grinned and said "Here's far enough, I'll be training Naruto-kun personally, as for the rest of you, I made some areas that will be perfect for you, however none of you will leave your respective areas until two years have passed. Good luck and remember, the danger you will face is very real so please come back alive."

They all paled and then the death god snapped her fingers causing them to disappear.

**Elsewhere.**

Orochimaru was still trying to figure out how his enemies knew Kabuto was a spy and he came to two possible suspects "Kira must've sabotaged the fail-safe that should've wiped her memories when they opened her container, which is very likely she was always a crafty one. Kin is just as likely a suspect, but she doesn't know the finer points of my plan, but she still could've given them a rough idea which can still cause problems."

His thinking out loud was interrupted when Guren entered the chamber with Kabuto, they both bowed and the blue haired girl said "Forgive my tardiness Orochimaru-sama, it took some time to come up with an escape plan to help Kabuto-san to escape, with how heavily guarded he was."

The snake summoner waved her off and said "It's fine, I forgive you this time. Konoha was being cautious when guarding Kabuto-kun, what of Kin and that brat Naruto?" she tensed in fear and replied "I asked some of the civilians and they said that the 'demon brat' as they called him was staying in the Uzu-Nami mansion, however there is a barrier seal that has prevented me from entering, as for Kin Tsuchi, a girl with her description has been seen staying there as well."

The yellow-eyed man tapped the arm of the chair he was sitting in a few times and finally spoke "I should've known sensei would give the brat his inheritance when he thought the boy was ready, that mansion is like a fortress so breaking in is impossible. Very well then Guren I want you to kill Kin and Naruto during the invasion, is that clear?"

She swiftly nodded and left the room, leaving her two superiors in the room, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and said "They didn't get a peep out of me I assure you, Orochimaru-sama." The Sannin smirked and said "I know that, not that you're as tough as nails but you are smart enough to know that talking wouldn't have saved you."

The silver-haired man smirked arrogantly and asked "I'm curious have you been working on anything lately in my absence?" the yellow-eyed man replied "Two things, both of them will make us and our forces even stronger, by the way I have an assignment to give you." The spectacled man raised an eyebrow but listened intently.

**With Yugao**

"It's so dark I can barely see." The purple-haired Anbu grumbled, when she arrived in her training ground the sky was black, in fact she found that daytime here was dusk. She heard something snap causing her to turn and spot a strange creature that had two heads, both had glowing red eyes. It seemed it be made of a large cluster of insects but she wasn't sure if they actually were, and then she noticed the two long double blades that were about her height in length.

It shrieked and summoned others to it's side, they charged and she found that they were as swift as lightning. She barely manged to parry one of them and jumped over another that attempted to slice her legs, Yugao tried cutting one but her blade passed through it, she was kicked back into a tree and she thought _'Damn! How can I beat these things?'_ she noticed one of them appeared to be taunting her, and where she presumed it's chest was had a fist-sized glowing grey orb.

She raised an eyebrow and threw a kunai at the orb, the kunai hit it's mark and the creature screeched in pain and then faded. She grinned and thought _'Naruto-kun, when I lost Hayate-kun to an unknown killer I nearly killed myself. You stopped me and made me want to live again. You can't stand it can you? To see your friends cry. I promise to come back stronger than ever, so that I can make sure neither you or my friends have to cry, but now I must put my skills as an Anbu to the test.'_

The creatures charged and she shouted "I WILL WIN!"

**With Karin**

Karin was confused to where she was and decided to get to higher ground to get a better look at the landscape on the way she noticed that the forest she was in was lush and filled with many herbs that could be used for healing. She heard a rustling sound and checked the source of the noise with her sensor abilities, sensing nothing she continued up the hill

[WHAM] she fell back and saw what appeared to be creatures that had the appearance of leopards but they walked on two legs like a person, she rolled to her left on instinct and saw a creature that looked like an elephant on two legs with some kind of club, it trumpeted and to charge her, using her chakra she climbed the tree two escape and then a creature that looked like a snake with arms sent her to the ground with a blow from it's tail.

She got up while holding onto her stomach in pain and thought _'Why didn't I sense them? Is it because they have no chakra network to detect or is something else blocking my sensory abilities? Either way it doesn't matter, Naruto-sama gave me what few ever have: a chance. So I'll get stronger and maybe pick up a few tricks along the way.'_

The elephant charged her again and she sent chakra into her fist hoping to mimic how Tsunade obtained her insane strength when she punched the elephant, the blow sent it into a boulder. She grinned at her success and noticed that the leopards appeared to be scared and the snake seemed to be only slightly nervous, making her think that there must be some kind of food chain or hierarchy.

She grinned and shouted "I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!"

**With Kushina**

She grinned after felling another opponent so far ever since she arrived, various samurai attacked her, some were those she heard in legends other she recognized in the regular bounty posters for samurai who abandoned the land of Iron. She grinned and said "Come on! Can't any of you give me a proper challenge?" her question was answered when a tall creature with bronze colored skin attacked her from behind, it grinned and spoke in a guttural voice "I'm not sure how I got from Hell to here, but this will be fun to beat you to a pulp and rape you over and over again."

She slammed her head against his sending the demon to the ground while thinking _'Sochi-kun, I'm sorry for dying during the Kyuubi attack. I wanted to hold, feed you, care for you if you were sick, and so much more. I may have no right to call you my son because the bond between mother and son never developed, but I swear I'll get stronger and support you in any way possible, even if and I will become your lover. Now then, let's get started!'_

A red-haired man with a strange eye-patch attacked her from above, he smirked saying "I haven't met a swordswoman like yourself in centuries. I am Abbadon and who are you?" she replied "Kushina Uzumaki, and I will cut you all down to size!"

She kicked him in the face and charged at the horde of sword wielders shouting "I WON'T LOSE!"

**With Mikoto**

Mikoto couldn't see, everything was pitch black. She could hear creatures scuttling nearby, but she couldn't even see their chakra with her Sharingan so she had to learn to fight with her other senses she smirked and said "This is an interesting challenge, I'll have to learn to fight by sound alone but that's okay it wouldn't be good to rely on my Sharingan too much."

She heard something charge her while letting out a screeching sound she jumped up and caught a stalactite too keep her suspended in the air she pointed at where the sound of scuttling was and used her jutsu **"Chakra gun"** she hit her mark and heard the creature make a snoring sound, indicating a death rattle.

She sighed at Kushina's childish name for her jutsu. 'Chakra gun' as the name suggests is where one focuses the chakra in the user's fingertips and shoot it out like a bullet. **(A/N Bear with me on this, please.)**

She heard even more scuttling and saw the outline of some kind of insect then she heard flapping and saw something that resembled a bat, she grinned and thought _'I'm sorry that you had to see me die Naruto-kun, you know I would've taken care of you if I had survived. In time I will be your lover and carry your child, I now renounce my status as an Uchiha and I renounce Sasuke as my son, his body might still be alive but his mind died years ago. Now I must become a hunter, that can hunt in the darkness.'_

She shouted in the never-ending darkness "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL!"

**With Kin**

Kin was facing two strange creatures, from what she could tell they were blind but had good hearing and smell. The slightest noise would instantly draw them like moths to a flame. She cursed and threw some senbon that had bells attached, the jingling from the bells seemed to confuse them for a moment and then she noticed that the holes their eyes should be closed and they charged at her, making her believe that they closed their 'ears'

She jumped and avoided one of them, the other slashed her stomach with it's claws. She gripped her stomach in pain and noticed gill-like vents on their necks which she assumed was their 'noses' she grabbed some mud and hopped on ones back, she quickly slathered the mud on the gills and then repeated with the other, they looked confused again and then they opened their 'ears' again

She took this chance to use her bells again, they seemed even more confused and weren't sure whether to rely on smell our hearing to find the former sound nin. She smirked at her success and thought _'Naruto-sama, even though I joined you just to escape and that I'm your slave, you have been nothing but kind to me. I'm not very strong but I will get stronger for you. Now then let's see if I can use the very essence of sound to my advantage.'_

She grinned and said "The bells toll for your ends and my training begins now."

**With Fuu**

Fuu was sweating and was panting for breath, she found herself inside a damn volcano! And to make things worse she was fighting these monsters that were either made of magma or from heated rock. The creatures made from rock she could handle, but the ones made from magma burned her hands whenever she punched them, she tried water jutsu but there wasn't enough moisture to even attempt it let alone use it.

She tried Genjutsu, even though it wans't her specialty. Her Genjutsu didn't work either so her only option was Taijutsu, the results were painful making her think _'It hurts, but I have to get stronger. Nanabi-san mentioned that all Jinchuuriki gain some kind of characteristic of their Bijuu, maybe mine can help me fight these things.'_

She spoke to her tenant "Nanabi-san, a little help please?" the beetle-like Bijuu responded **"Sure but this will take a bit to master, good luck kid!"** she felt a surge of youkai surge through her body, instead of dissipating the youkai lingered in her chakra network, she concentrated it into her arms and found that her arms became incased in a scale-like armor, she grinned and attacked another one of the walking globs of magma, when her fist connected her hands weren't burnt this time.

She hoped that the burns she received earlier would heal and thought _'Naruto-kun is a Jinchuuriki like me, he understands better than anyone what it's like and he helped me get justice on Suien, he's been kind and I willingly gave him my first kiss. Naruto-kun, I always hated being a Jinchuuriki, not because I hate Nanabi-san but because I hated the glares and being called a monster, but now I don't care what others think of me. Right now, I want to be a 'Monster' that can help you.'_

She cracked her knuckles and shouted "I'LL SMASH THIS PLACE TO PIECES!"

**With Haku**

Haku found herself in a vast desert, there was nothing but sand as far as she could see. She became steadily more nervous when she realized that something was following her, something big and hungry. She heard some sand shifting and caught a glimpse of a scaled worm-like body underneath the sand.

Soon a worm-like monster shot out of the ground and roared, it attempted to swallow her but she managed to jump out of the way, when it came for a second pass she avoided it's mouth and then went through hand-signs **"Ice Release: Thousand Needles of Death"** the needles of ice barely penetrated the scales but she noticed that it seemed uncomfortable with the cold needles in it's hide.

When it came for a third pass she jumped in it's mouth and froze it from the inside which proved successful, when she climbed out she noticed that there were four more and they were circling.

She looked at the clear blue sky and thought _'Naruto-kun, even though we haven't talked much I still want to be with you because you have the same pain as me, the pain of loneliness. You treated me with kindness like everyone else, and I promise to get stronger for you, soon I will call you 'sama'. Until then I have to survive this hell_

One of the sandworms charged and she met its charge shouting "I'LL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!"

**With Kurenai**

Something was wrong, and she knew it something about the forest she was in messed up her chakra control, and consequently making her unable to use Genjutsu. She was attacked by her worst nightmare, or rather her second worst nightmare, her #1 involved Gai and a bathing suit.

Her #2 worst nightmare was: Shemales. One blonde shemale jumped from behind to grab her she jumped over him and ducked another while thinking _'Damn, there's something about this place that's messing up my Chakra control, so that means Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are out of the question, leaving my weakest area Taijutsu. Kushina-sama warned me about relying too much on Genjutsu and she was right. Still I can't afford to damage my hands otherwise I won't be able to concentrate properly or use Jutsu all together, so I'll have to invent a fighting style that relies on my legs.'_

A raven-haired shemale shouted "KURE-KUN!" the red-eyed woman ran as fast as her legs could run, one shemale got in front of her so she kicked at him, her foot landed on his head but he slapped her foot away saying "Doesn't hurt."

She glared at the shemales and thought _'Naruto, I always thought you were a real dead-last and class clown, while thinking Sasuke was stronger than you, because I didn't bother to see if what the teachers said were true. When I looked at you, you reminded me so much of Kushina-sama. I couldn't hate you for what you beared, but I chose to ignore you and I focused solely on Hinata, I should've helped you too. Now that I'm your slave, I have seen you for what you really are, a kind and strong Shinobi and because of you I saw Asuma for what he really is. Now I will get stronger and make amends for not helping you.'_

She got up from where she fell, the shemales grinned and thought she was going to attack until they heard "SEE YA!" the Genjutsu mistress shouted "STAY AWAY FREAKS, AS SOON AS I'M ABLE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

**With Kira**

Kira found herself staring down an army of various summons, ranging from phoenixes, hell hounds, hydras, dragons and many more. They all charged while she thought _'I have to get the contracts from the bosses, that won't be easy and it'll be even harder without any humans to satisfy my cravings, I suppose I'll have to bear with it. Until then, I must get stronger for Naruto-sama.'_

She went through a hand-sign and said **"Poison Release: Grand Golem."** A golem made of poison appeared above her **(A/N Think of Magllens technique when he pushed his powers to the limit in One Piece, I forget the name of the technique.)**

The summons didn't flinch and continued to charge her while she thought _'Naruto-sama, has never treated me like a monster despite knowing I'm a cannibal, he released me from my prison and has never doubted me. I will get stronger for you and become your weapon, to use as you see fit.'_

She grinned in a psychopathic way and whispered "Let's play."

**With Ayame.**

The ramen waitress was confused as to where she was, one moment she was standing next to her new sisters and now she was staring down a large crocodile like creature, she avoided it's jaws and used her knives to cut it's stomach open. The 400 lb. crocodile gurgled and stopped moving. She grinned at her success at keeping in shape after quitting the Anbu, but her moment of victory was short-lived when her stomach growled, without anything else that seemed edible she prepared a large fire and started cutting pieces off the croc.

She placed some strips of meat on a spit and started rotating it to cook the meat, a few minutes later she noticed that the meat was decently prepared and took a bite of one, her eyes began to sparkle as she thought _'This meat is delicious! The fat melts in your mouth almost instantly and the grease seems to coax the saliva out easily, the meat is nice and tender and it is like biting into a five star steak. With just the right amount of seasoning this could be a six star steak.'_

She swallowed and thought _'If this croc is so delicious then, who knows what else might be out there?'_ she looked up at the sky and said out loud in deep thought "Naruto-kun, you told me that I was your childhood crush, that made me happy to hear that. I remember when you were little Sandaime-sama would bring every time he was able, at first I just thought you would be akin to a little brother, but over time when you would tell me what happened at the Academy whether it be your successes or failures, I was often the first person you spoke to. A few weeks before you graduated I twisted my ankle you took me to the hospital to get it put in a splint, and you just smiled at me. That was when I fell for you, I used to protect you when I was with Anbu, but now I'll give you the best support I can as both a cook and a Kunoichi, and I promise to get stronger too!"

She grinned and looked at the remains of the croc she hadn't cooked and shouted "LET'S GET COOKING!" **(A/N. Pun intended.)**

**With Naruto**

Yuuko smirked at her handiwork, the area they were in would be perfect for her fiancé. She spoke in a sweet tone "Naruto-kun, You should get to know your paths, training will start when I finish the Human path, I'd give you all three but I don't have anyone that would make a good Preta path and the Naraka path candidate hasn't been filled yet."

He nodded making her smile and disappear he looked at the two sleeping Kunoichi and did a hand-sign that was shown earlier by the death god to wake them up. They stirred and sat up, when they spotted the blonde Mito smiled sweetly and Izumi scowled, but not in the way that said 'I hate you' more like 'What the hell happened?'

The redhead spoke a kind and gentle voice "Hello you must be Kushina-chan's boy, I'm Mito Uzumaki, or as some call me the 'Goddess of Maelstroms.'" The Uchiha woman said in a calm voice "Izumi Uchiha, or as I used to be called by my brother's name. Yuuko-sama has already told us who you are and what our purpose is, I accepted because I was bored and returning to the land of the living sounded appealing. So far, we have no knowledge of what happened since our deaths, of course Mito-san is more knowledgeable, but I have only one question: What happened to my clan?"

The blonde sighed and told her the fate of her clan and that there were only four left, one was his fiancée, the second was her younger estranged son who she renounced, the third was the one who destroyed the clan, and the fourth was one who claimed to be Madara.

The female Uchiha was quiet for a long time until she sighed and said "Madara was right, the clan's pride and hatred would indeed destroy itself. I'm disappointed that the clan would betray the village, Itachi I hold no grudge against, he was doing his duty. Mikoto is a true Uchiha Kunoichi and has already earned my respect. This Sasuke is a worm and should be wiped from the face of the earth, but then you will take care of that soon. As for 'Madara', it's not my brother."

The two humans and now sober Bijuu raised their eyebrows, with Mito asking "How can you be sure?" the Uchiha woman answered "One, Madara has too much pride to wear a mask, no matter the severity of scars. Two and most importantly, I burned his body to make sure no one found anything to prove I wasn't Madara."

They were shocked and then wondered who the masked man was, Mito turned her head and spotted a fox with a sake bottle making her ask "Naruto-kun, you posses a summoning contract for foxes?" he shook his head, Umeko grinned and said "Been a long time, Beni-chan."

The red-haired woman jaw-dropped and said in a shocked voice "Umeko-chan? Is that you?" the drunk Bijuu nodded and then turned to the Asura path, "Izumi, sorry about killing you." The Asura path waved her off and replied "It's fine, I understand what its like. Someone disturbs your beauty sleep and you have to kill them, I've done it a few times myself."

The Bijuu chuckled and then Yuuko appeared with a young woman, that had green hair with orange bangs, she bowed and said "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Pakura, formerly Jonin of Suna. I am your Human path." He waved at her and asked her about her past.

She spoke in a slightly shocked voice "My past? Well I was the best Kunoichi in the Academy, of course that doesn't mean much. I was promoted to Chunin when I managed to bring my sensei who was injured back home, by sneaking behind enemy lines. I was promoted to Jonin when I helped seal the Ichibi into the Nidaime Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Two years after that I died in a sandstorm."

He smiled and said "Well, now that's over, remember that you're my friends and not weapons or servants. Now let's start training."

They nodded and heard Izumi say with a small smile "I never had many friends; could always use one." He nodded and tied his headband on a small rock saying "Naruto Uzumaki will be back in two days, but from my end it will be two years."

They all smirked and followed the Death god to be trained for two years.

**End Chapter twelve**

**A/N. WHOO! I finally got the chapter done, I apologize to those who waited, you see I have a very valid reason. I finally got moved into my new house on 8/26/12, the problem was that I tried to move the service to my new home, the activation date was supposed to be 8/28/12, but AT&T kept on giving me the runaround and I had to fight tooth and nail to get service running again, and my service got restarted on 9/1/12. So here's the new chapter and the next chapter will be the Chunin exam finals, stay tuned for it and be sure to review, no flaming or I'll send Kira to kill you and eat you. Any questions or suggestions PM and I'll answer. Later Gators!**


	14. Chapter 13

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619. Credit for various suggestions goes to Ccebling.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc.**

**Chapter thirteen: Results of training.**

It was the day of the Chunin exams and both Civilians and Shinobi alike were taking their seats and making bets on who would win, in the Kage stands Hiruzen was sitting in his seat while smoking from his pipe, on his left was his rogue student in disguise. The aged Hokage knew that his student was next to him and was trying to keep his cool by smoking some of his favorite tobacco.

He took notice of several people wearing black cloaks with yellow clouds on them, but then he recognized them and was shocked when he sensed their chakra levels.

In the arena a Jonin with a senbon in his mouth approached the four Genin who were present and was curious where the missing Genin were, he sighed and explained the rules to them. Then Genma said "Will everyone except Neji please leave the arena?" the other three Genin left and then the proctor said "Will Kira please enter the arena? If you don't within thirty seconds then you're disqualified."

The Hyuuga smirked and said "It seems fate has decreed me the victor." Genma was about to call the forfeit until he felt a rumbling underground, after a few seconds a large snake appeared from the ground, thinking it was an attack the Jonin and Hokage prepared for the worst until the snake spit something out, the saliva moved and then it revealed that a young woman was spit out, she had D-cup breasts and stood at 6'1 and had unusually pale skin. She stepped forward and said "I am Kira."

The Jonin proctor just nodded and said "Okay then, match one; Kira vs. Neji Hyuuga. Hajime." The two took their battle stances while in the crowd people were making bets on who would win, most voted for the Hyuuga, but a few betted on Kira, most of those who betted on Kira wore cloaks that were all black with gold clouds on them. Meanwhile in the Kage stands one of the sound four was thinking _'Kira-chan? Could it really be her? F***! I wish I could see out of this f***ing cloak.'_

In the VIP stands were the clan heads, Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting next to his youngest daughter Hanabi, and said to her "Watch closely. This will be a most interesting fight." She nodded and asked "Otou-sama, who do you think will win? Neji maybe?" he glanced at her and then set his eyes back on the two contestants saying "I'm not sure. Normally I'd say Neji, but this Kira girl has an air of violence and sheer brutality. Plus, Neji doesn't know the full extent of her abilities, no one does. That alone could be a deciding factor."

The young Hyuuga girl nodded and watched the fight as carefully as possible. In the arena the Hyuuga Genin said "You have something to say?" Kira smirked and replied "I've trained hard, harder than you and I will win." Neji smirked and then his face became curious when he noticed she was chewing on some beef jerky and asked "Why are you snacking in the middle of our match?"

She answered "Haven't eaten anyone in a long time, I'm trying to keep myself from eating you because Hinata-san requested it." He raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you really a cannibal?" in the stands a certain banshee shouted "SHE IS! I HEARD HER EAT THOSE OTO GENIN IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

Everyone paled and turned their heads at the pale girl, who seemed like she didn't care. She just shrugged and said "We can either talk or fight, and I want to fight." The Hyuuga got into the Jyuuken stance and charged at her hoping to win the fight as soon as possible but he forgot the snake summon, which burrowed underground, said snake emerged from the ground and started constricting Neji. He struggled and gasped for breath but he could barely get any oxygen and the grip on him was too tight to even attempt wriggling out.

Kira smirked and said "Fate is something people use as an excuse when life isn't fair to them. Remember, life is never fair, life wasn't fair to me when I was cursed with the appearance of another or when I lost my best friend. Life wasn't fair to those who lost their family and friends in the last war. Life isn't fair to anyone, I'm not sure what happened to you and I don't care, I just want to win this as quickly as possible, now surrender or that snake will crush your bones."

To emphasis her point the snake tightened around the trapped Hyuuga, at first he tried to wriggle out but the snake summon squeezed tighter and tighter with each passing second. Neji's face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen until he finally gasped out "I forfeit." **(A/N. Sorry if you found this fight disappointing.)**

The proctor nodded and said "Winner by forfeit is Kira." Some of the crowd booed at her and claimed she cheated, others just sat silently, but a few clapped, those that clapped for her wore black cloaks with yellow clouds. She walked to the contestant's area. The Jonin proctor then said "Will Haku Momochi and Kankuro enter the arena?"

The puppet user glanced at his sister who shook her head; he nodded and headed down to the arena about three minutes later he entered the arena and then a glitter of rainbow colored spots appeared on the ground, everyone looked up and spotted a large hawk that was made entirely of ice with a girl with high C-cup, borderline D-cup breasts, wearing a green battle kimono, geta sandals and black raven colored hair, Genma took the senbon from his mouth and said "Let me guess; Haku Momochi?"

She hopped down from the hawk which evaporated within seconds and said with a smirk "Correct." The proctor nodded and said "Match two, Haku Momochi vs. Kankuro. Hajime!" the puppet user took the wrapped puppet from his back and allowed his puppet, Crow to make its appearance.

Kankuro smirked and flicked one of his fingers causing Crow to open its mouth and fire poison covered senbon, Haku smirked and leaned her head and then started to avoid the senbon like they were not worth her time. She disappeared in a flash and spoke with a somewhat distant voice "A puppet user's biggest weakness is that once your puppet is destroyed or disabled then you are practically defenseless."

He scowled and tried looking for her, when she reappeared a few feet in front of him, he smirked and attempted to make Crow disassemble, but he noticed that his puppet wasn't responding and that the joints were stuck tight. On closer inspection he saw some frost near the puppets joints and then heard the ice user say "I put that frost there when the hawk I flew on evaporated, instead of evaporating entirely I manipulated the frozen molecules in the air to go to your puppet and stick to its joints. Ice and puppets don't mix."

He scowled even further but knew he was beaten, he swallowed his pride and said "I'm done, I forfeit." Genma nodded and said "Winner by forfeit is Haku Momochi." She grinned and headed to where her cannibalistic sister was waiting. After a few minutes the Proctor called for Temari and Kurosutchi.

The two Kunoichi bowed to one another and took their respective stances, the Iwa nin charged while the Suna nin took her fan and blew a gust of wind that sent the pink-eyed girl rolling back, but she regained her balance and went through hand-signs and said **"Lava Release: Magma Bullets"** sending several globs of lava at the blonde Kunoichi, Temari ducked the lava and then said while swinging her fan **"Wind Release: Wind scythe Jutsu" **

A gust of wind was sent at the Iwa Kunoichi and she went through hand-signs saying **"Earth Release: Mud Wall"** a wall of earth came from the ground and blocked the deadly gust, the wall crumpled and from behind it the blonde woman made another swing of her fan making another gust of wind, while the pink-eyed girl thought _'There are several ways to beat a long-range fighter: Beat them at their own game, which can often take up a lot of time and chakra, neither of which I can afford to needlessly expend. Trap them in a Genjutsu, which isn't my specialty and finally outsmart them and attack them at close range, which is probably my best option'_

She nodded to herself and created several earth clones, they all charged at the blonde woman who said **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **another gust of wind was sent at the Iwa Kunoichi who replaced herself with one of the clones, Temari gritted her teeth when she noticed that her opponent was too close and decided to engage in Taijutsu, while not her strongest field she was no pushover.

Kurosutchi sent a fist at the blonde woman who blocked it with her fan, and then sent a knee into the pink-eyed girls stomach, before Temari could pull back the black-haired girl grabbed the leg and then pulled it out straight, catching onto what her opponent was about to do she tried to pull back, but it was too late. The Iwa Kunoichi crashed her elbow on the blonde girls kneecap causing an audible snap to ring through the air; several people cringed while others were in shock at the girl's brutality.

The green-eyed girl screamed in pain and rolled on the ground while clutching her broken leg, Genma decided to call the match "Winner by incapacitation is Kurosutchi of Iwa." He motioned for the medics to retrieve the injured girl, while the pink-eyed girl retrieved the blonde girl's fan and said "I'm sorry, but it was anything goes."

Temari just nodded and took the fan with a 'thank you' and was carried away by the medics, after the Iwa girl went back to the contestant's stand the proctor said "Will Fuu Nanabi and Gaara please enter the arena?" after an unusual seven minutes Gaara appeared but was mumbling about 'bad blood for his mother'

Genma was about to call for Fuu again until he and everyone else heard a loud buzzing sound when they looked up they saw a dark-skinned woman with green hair and DD-cup breasts, in the stands someone with red hair and glasses shouted "THEY GREW!"

The girl also had wings that resembled that of a dragonflies' and then they fell flat against her back and disappeared the dark-skinned woman grinned and said "I'm Fuu Nanabi." The proctor sighed and thought _'What is with these grand entrances?'_ **(kid: hey, screw you man. I starting to like the entrances) **he nodded and said "Fuu Nanabi vs. Gaara. Hajime."

Fuu grinned and said "I've been training hard, and I'm a lot stronger now so you'd better watch yourself." The red-haired boy didn't respond while sand started seeping out of his gourd, the sand made a bee-line for the orange-eyed girl but she smirked and said **"Body type: Speed"**

Her body slimmed down and her legs seemed to lengthen, and then she disappeared in a blur of speed, the redheaded boy tried to find her but all he saw were puffs of smoke, and then he heard a disembodied voice say "I'll finish this in one shot!" she appeared in front of him and said **"Body type: Power"** her body quickly became muscular, but still remained slim and feminine. Then the muscles in her right arm expanded to epic proportions and she sent a punch into Gaara's stomach, his sand armor cracked like saltine crackers and the force alone knocked the wind out of him sending him flying into the wall with a loud crash."

Everyone was shocked by the display of raw physical strength. Genma dropped his senbon and said in a dumbstruck tone "Umm, winner is, uhh, Fuu." The green-haired girl smirked and went to the contestant stands where two of her sisters were waiting. The jonin proctor sighed and said "Okay, we'll take a fifteen minute break until the next fight."

In the Kage booth Orochimaru was fuming that his 'Plan A' got almost literally smashed to pieces but underneath the veil he smirked and thought _'Luckily I have a contingency plan.'_ And glanced at a man with a slashed Iwa headband hiding in the shadows

**Hyuuga compound**

Hinata got up from her bed, she was still recovering from the beating she received in the preliminaries, fortunately the doctors said she would fully recover in a few more days. She rubbed her throat a bit and decided to get some water to soothe the dryness in her throat.

She was about to retrieve a cup of water on her nightstand until she found a hand over her mouth and a kunai near her throat, and heard a feminine voice that said "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, but my sister is more important." Hinata struggled but she was still too weak to put up a decent fight, until "Well now, I thought a Kumo nin sneaking in here was suspicious."

The two women turned and spotted a blonde man wearing a black cloak with yellow clouds with an orange fox on his shoulder, he smirked and said "Hey Hinata-san, sorry to intrude but I'm afraid that I must apprehend this young woman that is attempting to kidnap you."

Hinata felt the woman behind her tense and say "Come any closer and I'll slit her throat." Naruto smirked and said "Kunai are killing tools, not weapons of intimidation. If you are going to use it then use it wisely. One wrong move and it will be over before you know you even died." The woman tensed and was about to say something until she heard someone behind her say **"All creation attraction."** An invisible force ripped her away from the Hyuuga heiress and then the Kumo kunoichi found herself in the grip of a woman with red hair.

The blonde man smirked and said "Be back with you in a minute Hinata-san." She nodded as her former crush approached the Kumo nin, he grinned and said "Pakura-chan, could you please read her mind?" from the shadows a woman with green and orange hair stepped out and said "Hai Naruto-sama." She placed her hand on the foreign Kunoichi's head; said Kunoichi struggled for a bit until her eyes rolled into her head and her body went limp.

As the Human path read the Kumo nin's mind she said "Her name is Samui Nii, on the whole she seems to be a good person. She didn't want to do this but the Kumo council threatened her adoptive sister, a woman by name of Yugito who is the Nibi Jinchuuriki. The council threatened to use her sister as a breeding factory, so she had no choice in the matter. On a side note this 'mission' was never approved of let alone made known to the Yondaime Raikage, a man by name of A."

Naruto scratched his chin a bit and then nodded saying "It appears that we'll have to set up a meeting with this 'A', and explain why we are holding this woman hostage. Hinata-san, do you mind us taking care of this woman?"

Hinata shook her head and he nodded while creating a shadow clone and ordering it to take Samui to the Uzu-Nami compound, the clone saluted and left with the unconscious Kunoichi. The Hyuuga heiress blushed at the blondes' handsome face and said while bowing "Thank you, Naruto-san."

He smirked and said "We're friends right? Friends don't' need to thank one another." She smiled and nodded, he looked at a clock that was on a mantle and said "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go to the stadium, I'd ask you to wish me luck but I don't need it."

She smiled and waved goodbye, and then him and the other woman that were with him disappeared in a flash of yellow. She was shocked to the core and then started to sway from side to side and then collapsed, a side branch Hyuuga that was passing by rushed in when she heard the heiress collapse, she tried to stir the heiress awake, but Hinata had swirls in her eyes and mumbled something about a 'yellow flash'

**Chunin exam stadium.**

Everyone (except a fair few) were excited that they would get to see the 'great Uchiha-sama' in action. In the stands Fuu, Haku and Kira were taking bets with who would win and were carrying several large buckets of money, they smirked and thought collectively _'This ones in the bag.'_ And then they headed to where the Shinobi were seated.

In the stands reserved for Chunin and Jonin was Hana Inuzuka the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and older sister to Kiba Inuzuka. She was sitting next to one of her best friends Anko Mitarashi who was going to bet on the blonde, growing curious Hana asked "Why are you going to bet on Naruto? Wouldn't it be better to bet on what everyone else is betting on?" Anko smirked and said "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Well, I saw Naruto in action and believe me when I say that Gaki won't even break a sweat fighting a pampered brat like Sasuke."

Hana raised an eyebrow and put her money in a bucket that was presented to her by Kira, and said "My votes for Naruto Uzumaki." Kira nodded and it wrote it down on a note saying "Good choice." Then the snake girl turned her eyes on Anko and said "I already know who you are betting on." Anko nodded and handed over a large roll of money and said "Give my regards to him and mention that I'm looking forward to a date with him to repay him for his help."

The cannibal nodded and left to retrieve more bets, and then Asuma sat next to the two women and said "Ladies." They nodded at him and he was about to light a cigarette until found his lighter went missing, he tried looking for it but didn't see it, so he just sighed slumped in his chair.

Unknown to him Hana had stolen the lighter, because she didn't want him smoking right next to her. The smoke aggravated her nose, along with any other Inuzuka within range. She sighed and looked around for her friend Kurenai and asked the snake mistress "Hey Anko, do you have any idea where Kurenai is?" the snake mistress shrugged and Asuma said "I do, last I heard from the Civilian Council is that she was taken as a slave for trespassing in the Uzu-Nami compound, as to her owner it's Naruto himself. Reason they told me was because me and Kurenai were dating and they thought I should know about it."

Both Hana and Anko were shocked and desperately wanted to help their friend, and silently agreed to talk with the blonde after the exams.

In the arena Genma was about to ask the two Genin to show up or be disqualified until a smoke bomb appeared in the middle of the arena, when the smoke cleared it revealed a boy with black hair who said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Now where's the dope?"

The proctor shrugged while the Civilians cheered for their 'Uchiha-sama' and a certain banshee shouted "THAT ENTRANCE WAS AWESOME SASUKE-KUN!" the avenger soaked up the attention and then said "I asked where the dope is, did he chicken out or something?" the Jonin proctor was about to reply until a tri-pronged kunai was imbedded in the ground, those that recognized it were in shock and shocked even further when they saw a flash of yellow.

When the light cleared a blonde wearing a black cloak with yellow clouds with a crucifix-like sword appeared with three women, the Civilians and a few Shinobi started screaming that their beloved Yondaime had returned. Then they noticed the whisker marks and a fox with nine tails.

Within seconds they started screaming things like 'The demon has returned' or 'It's the end of Konoha.' Naruto just laughed at them and then the drunk Bijuu joined in, when the Civilians heard the laughing they thought it was their end while the Shinobi were getting ready in case of a fight.

The blonde then said in a calm voice "People of Konoha, several years ago you were told the story that the Kyuubi inexplicably attacked Konoha and that the Yondaime killed it, but that's a lie in and of itself. The Kyuubi didn't attack because it wanted to it attacked because someone from the Uchiha clan forced it with a powerful Genjutsu."

Both Shinobi and Civilian alike were shocked at this information, the Civilians immediately denied it and thought the 'demon brat' was trying to slander the 'Great Uchiha' clan, while the more open-minded Shinobi remembered from stories that they heard, that Madara could control the Kyuubi with his Sharingan and wondered if another Uchiha somehow performed the same feat.

The former Jinchuuriki continued "But the Kyuubi didn't appear out of nowhere, the Kyuubi was forcefully extracted from another Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki's name was Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red Death.'"

Everyone that didn't know this was thrown for a loop and were continually growing shocked when he said "She was secretly married to Minato Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage and they had a son who became the next Jinchuuriki, that son is me."

The audience was stunned into silence until they started calling him a liar and demanded that he be executed for releasing the demon, Sarutobi shouted "SILENCE!" they quieted down as he spoke "Every word that Naruto-kun has said is the truth, I didn't reveal this information because I feared that the enemies that Minato made would come after his only son, but now is the time for the second Yellow Flash to make his debut."

The audience wanted to deny it but couldn't while the Shinobi were still wondering how the Kyuubi was free and why it was acting so docile, they heard a loud hiccup and the drunk Bijuu said "Hey [hic] Proctor-san co[hic] could you [hic] start the match?" he was stunned into silence, because from her voice he could tell that the Bijuu was both a female and drunk, while all the Kunoichi shouted "TAKE THAT SEXIST PIGS!"** (kid: am I the only one who saw that one coming?)**

Genma just nodded and asked "Could those three please leave the arena?" the blonde nodded and motioned for them to leave, they bowed and disappeared a blur while in the Kage booth Hiruzen dropped his pipe when he recognized one of the women and a disguised Orochimaru didn't notice the other three women and thought _'That brat learned the Jutsu that practically robbed me of the Kage mantle, just you wait Minato-teme, I'll kill your son and spray his blood all over your grave.'_

While in the contestant stand a pink-eyed Iwa Kunoichi was thinking _'A second Yellow Flash? That's bad, either we should stay out of his way or try and make peace with him. I need to tell Gramps ASAP!'_ her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned and went over 15 shades of red in record time and she almost swore she came a bit in her pants.

Because in front of her was Naruto himself with a cheeky grin, he spoke saying "I remember you, you were the only Iwa nin that didn't glare at me." She nodded quickly and he said "Its Kurosutchi right? Mind holding onto my sword?" She nodded and took the offered sword and was immediately shocked at how weightless it was despite it's size, meanwhile a certain weapons user fumed and was wondering about asking for a date.

In the VIP stands for the clan heads, the clan heads were in shock and wondered why they didn't see the resemblance, while one of the clan heads thought _'Where's that marriage contract I made?'_

Naruto went back to the arena where an impatient Sasuke waited, Genma glanced at the two and said "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Hajime!" the avenger smirked and said "You'll never beat me dope. Because while I was training I unlocked my Sharingan out of rage when I remembered that you have constantly humiliated me and…" "Are you done yet?" Naruto interrupted while using his pinky to clean out one of his ears, the avenger fumed and activated his Sharingan, the Civilians cheered for the avenger and were shouting that their 'Uchiha-sama' will kill the 'demon brat'

He went through hand-signs and then the sounds of birds chirping started ringing through the air, and then the Civilians stared in amazement at the Chidori in Sasuke's hands. The blonde smirked and said "That's a Chidori? Okay then, give me your best shot." The Uchiha smirked and charged at the blue-eyed Jinchuuriki shouting "THIS IS YOUR END DOPE!"

The blonde smirked and said "Too slow." He then grabbed the avenger's hand easily and said "Sorry Uke-chan, but you need to be faster than that, let me show you a real Chidori." He threw the avenger back and said while going through hand-signs **"Chidori: Spada"** he whipped his hand up and the arena almost literally was cut in two, when people saw that the wall was cut clean through they were in shock, while the avenger smirked and said "My Sharingan copied that you know."

Naruto tilted his head and said "Really? Even if it did, I wouldn't recommend using it." The avenger went through the same hand-signs and said **"Chidori: Spada"** the Civilians were cheering for the avenger when they thought he copied a powerful jutsu until they noticed the Uchiha looked like he was struggling with unleashing the Jutsu and then it exploded in his face making him go flying into a tree.

The whiskered Shinobi laughed and said "You may have copied the hand-signs, but you don't understand the true mechanics behind that technique." The avenger got up with a look of rage on his face and went into his clan's Taijutsu stance, which relied on the Sharingan to predict the enemies movements.

The avenger charged and sent a fist at the blondes face who smirked and said "I won't even need my hands for this." The whiskered Shinobi stuffed his hands in his pockets and then blocked the Uchiha's fist with only his left leg, and then used his left leg again to block a knee strike that was aiming for his stomach.

This exchanged for a while and the blonde thought if that messenger summon he mentally asked Kira to send reached Kumo.

**In Kumo**

A muscular man was lifting dumbbells that seemed to weigh 300 lbs. each with a dark face while he muttered "I wonder where Samui is? She's been gone for a long time." In the room was a woman with dark skin and silver hair, a woman with blonde hair and a worried expression, a girl with dark skin and red hair, and two men one with a lollipop in his mouth and another wearing shades.

The one wearing shades rapped "No worries bro! Samui's a tough sista, she probably taking a siesta." He was quickly smacked on the head by the blonde and red-haired girls shouting "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR RAPPING BEE!"

The silver-haired woman said "I agree, we have been unable to find her in Kumo and she hasn't reported to the mission assignment office, which means she isn't on a solo mission." And then the lollipop sucking boy said in an anxious voice "Maybe she went on an unapproved mission which got her captured, putting us and her captive village in a delicate situation which could spell war."

He was hit on the head by the redhead who shouted "NO F***ING WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN!" the two were about to break into an argument when a strange bird with bright colored feathers started tapping on the window with it's beak, the silver-haired woman opened the window and was handed a scroll by it, and then the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The woman opened the scroll and read it, when she read it a second time she dropped it in shock. Growing curious the large muscular man picked up the scroll and when he read it a look of fury etched onto his face and then he said "Mabui-san, have the Council executed for treason and conspiracy."

She nodded and left the office swiftly while the other occupants of the room were curious and the red-haired girl asked "A-sama, what was on there?" A turned and said "Let's just say, we have an appointment in Konoha and that you should listen to Omoi more often and someone get Atsui on the way out."

They grew curious, but followed the Raikage and silently wondered what he meant.

**Back in Konoha**

Sasuke was livid at the fact that the 'dope' was completely outclassing him, by only using his legs in an exchange of Taijutsu, in rage the Uchiha leapt back and went through hand-signs **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** fireball was sent at the blonde Jinchuuriki who smirked and said **"Kamui"** the fireball disappeared with an audible pop

The audience was shocked at the blondes strength and many of them thought he was getting his power from the fox that was perched on his shoulder. While the blonde Jinchuuriki wondered if Mito was done with her assignment.

**Meanwhile in the medical wing**

Mito was standing over the Ichibi Jinchuuriki with a sad expression etched on her face as she repaired and completed the, as her 'master' put it 'half-assed' seal. She sighed and said to herself "Poor boy, this seal is extremely sloppy; whoever made this seal was either incompetent or wanted to make him into a weapon." The red-haired boy stirred and opened his eyes, he turned his head and spotted the Deva path asking "Who are you?" she smiled and gently replied "Mito Uzumaki, my master Naruto asked me to fix your seal so you can sleep without fear of your 'tenant.'"

Gaara's eyes widened and then he said "Naruto is the one with the large crucifix sword right?" she nodded and replied "Correct, now I believe you have several years of sleep to catch up on, and remember if you need a friend that can relate to you Naruto-sama is available." The sand user raised an eyebrow and thought _'Friend? I don't have any, it could be nice to have one, maybe I should also try and bond with Kankuro and Temari as well.'_

His eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep for the first time in his life, with a barely visible smile on his face.

**Back in the Chunin exam Stadium.**

Sasuke was becoming increasingly livid at the fact he was being publicly humiliated so he decided to put all of his Chakra into one Chidori to finish the 'dope' in one blow and show that one Jutsu was all he needed to win, he quickly went through the hand-signs and then the sounds of chirping birds became audible, the Uchiha smirked and spoke in a smug tone "Any last words dope?"

The blonde made no response and on closer inspection there was a snot bubble coming out of his and the foxes noses, and they were both snoring. This realization made everyone shout "HE WAS ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME?" this was the breaking point for the avenger, because the 'dope' was literally fighting in his sleep. He charged at the blonde with the deadly Jutsu in his hand, the sleeping blonde and Bijuu's snot bubbles popped at the same time and they said simultaneously "Damn it, I fell asleep."

They took notice of the furious Uchiha and both smirked again. When Sasuke was within range Naruto snatched the hand that was armed with the Chidori and twisted it causing an audible snap, and then the inevitable scream of pain.

The avenger rolled on the ground in pain while the blonde just grinned as if he'd won the lottery and then he used his foot to roll the Uchiha over so that he faced down, the blonde then raised his foot and said "Time to temporarily cripple you." The raised foot was brought down on the Uchiha's back and then a 'crack' sound was made, causing Sasuke to scream almost as loud as a certain banshee, almost.

Before he could taunt the screaming Uchiha he sensed a Genjutsu being performed and quickly did a **'Kai'**, when he looked up he saw Civilians in the stands fainting one by one. He scoffed when he saw the pink banshee faint and then heard a voice say "Hmph, weak humans aren't they?"

When the blonde turned he saw a tall man completely dressed in steam armor with a Iwa headband, growing curious the blue-eyed Jinchuurki asked "Who're you?" the armored man smirked underneath his face mask and replied "Names Han, the Gobi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto tilted his head and asked "Why are you here anyway? Last I heard you were a nuke-nin." Han nodded and said in a calm tone "Yeah, I left my village cuz they didn't appreciate any of the crap I did for them, I kept the village's secrets from being stolen and hunted down traitors and yet they still treated me like a monster. So here I am, Orochimaru sent his boy-scout Kabuto to hire me to help destroy this village. Personally I don't care about money or what my 'employer' wants. I came here to see who the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is, and you didn't disappoint. Being the Yondaime's kid makes you strong from genetic inheritance, but being able to master your dad's Jutsu is a feat in itself, not to mention it seems you befriended your Bijuu."

The blonde quirked up an eyebrow and asked "So the reason you came here was to see me?" Han nodded and said "That's all, say you heard of Akatsuki?" the blonde nodded and replied "Bits and pieces, some kind of infamous group of S-class nuke-nin right?" the armored Jinchuuriki nodded and said "That's right, Iwa used to hire them a lot, especially one in particular, Zetsu 'the cannibal' I think. Getting off track, last I heard when I was passing through a small village north of Iwa, I overheard that Akatsuki are going to round us up and extract our Bijuu and as far as I know the extraction will kill us, and I have no intention to die."

The blonde scratched his head a bit and said "Well that's an interesting bit of info. How about we team up? You know, gather the others and try to survive." The armored man made a thinking pose and then said "Sure, beats waiting around to die."

Naruto smirked and said "One of my girlfriends is the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, the Ichibi is here in Konoha, and I've recently learned that the Nibi is in Kumo." The amber-eyed man grinned underneath his mask and replied "Wow; that just leaves the Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi, and Hachibi. What now Boss?"

The blue-eyed Shinobi tilted his head and asked "Why'd you call me Boss?" the Iwa nin replied "One, I'm no leader. Two, I have minor sensor abilities and I can tell you're stronger than seven of me put together. That enough for you?"

Naruto nodded and said "Okay then, first thing we have to do is beat these Oto nin and then we'll try and find the other Jinchuuriki." The Gobi Jinchuurki nodded and followed his new 'boss' they ran into a group of Oto nin, the Oto Shinobi charged at the two until they burst into black flames, the blonde smirked and said "What kept you, Izumi-chan?" a woman with black hair appeared in a flash and bowed saying "Forgive my lateness Naruto-sama, I needed to get this."

She presented a large battle fan and said "This fan is an ancient heirloom of my clan, it can enhance any fire Jutsu, even Amaterasu and is nigh unbreakable." The blonde nodded and said "Okay then, eliminate any Oto Shinobi you see." She nodded and disappeared in a burst of flames leaving a grinning Jinchuuriki and another Jinchuurki with a confused face.

**With Fuu**

"I won't let you destroy Konoha." Said the Nanabi Jinchuuriki with a determined look while the Oto nin smirked thinking they had her surrounded until she said **"Body type: Speed"** her body slimed down and she disappeared in a blur then the Oto nin started dying so quickly they couldn't determine where the attacks were coming from. They tried to defend themselves but they were dying faster than they were reacting. One hid inside of a store and thought he was safe, several others joined in him in their cowardice. They tried to stay as quiet as possible until they heard a [BOOM], and then realized they were being buried by the collapsing building.

**With Kira**

Several Oto nin were cowering in fear after recognizing Kira, they instantly grew terrified and a few slit their own throats as soon as they saw her, she quirked up an eyebrow and said "Aren't we going to fight?" they quickly shook their heads making her frown and say "Too bad, you're all dead anyway." Before they realized it several snakes appeared on their shoulders and strangled the Oto nin. She scowled and said to herself "These weaklings aren't worth my time."

She took a moment to sniff the air and caught the scent of someone that was very familiar to her, the cannibal thought _'Is that really Tayuya-chan's scent? I must investigate.'_ She looked down at the bodies and said to herself "Guess, I'll have mine to go." She took one of the bodies and ran towards the Stadium while chewing on the corpse in her hands.

**With Ayame**

The former waitress grinned as she cut down another Oto nin, one of them shouted "IS SHE SOME KIND OF MONSTER?" Ayame smirked and replied "Nope, just a ramen waitress that was a former Anbu." She continued cutting them down, she smirked while they cowered in fear and thought _'Orochi-teme, commands them through fear and intimidation, cut down their leaders and they scream like little schoolgirls.'_ She spotted one who looked like a Jonin and killed him in a single slash, while his subordinates ran for their lives.

**With Kurenai**

Several Oto Shinobi were on the ground griping their heads in pain while others had several footprints on their faces. Kurenai frowned at the fact that they were weaklings and that they thought numbers could win, they surrounded her and charged at her hoping their numbers could win. She looked at the sky and thought _'In that hell with all those shemales. I was forced to run, through night, day, rain, and snow, I ran and ran. One day I was trapped, on that day was when I learned how to fly.'_

The Oto nin dived at her but found themselves in a tangle of their own bodies, but the red-eyed woman was nowhere to be seen until they heard a popping sound, they looked up and saw her FLYING in the sky. She seemed to be kicking the air itself and it made her stay airborne she spun around rapidly and then her right leg caught on fire she smirked and said **"Diable Jambe. Poile a Frire: Spectre. (Devils Leg. Frying Pan: Spectrum)"** her burning leg disappeared in a blur and then the Oto nin found themselves being burned by a barrage of bone-searing kicks.

They couldn't reach her in the sky and her fiery kicks were devastating to effect, which resulted in their quick defeat. The Genjutsu Mistress landed on the ground without a sound and smirked while saying to herself "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and my fury can be manifested in my legs. Now where's Asuma? I want to give him a goodbye present." A sickly sweet grin appeared on her face, a grin that was promising pain.

**With Pakura**

The green and orange haired girl was mummifying Oto nin with her Scorch release Jutsu and then felt a message from her master enter her mind that said: Find Kabuto Yakushi and kill him.

She nodded to herself and received an image of her target from her master, the Human path closed her Sharingan eye and used her Rinnegan eye to locate her target and found him in the markets, he seemed to be heading towards Karin, she smirked and made a dash for her target.

**With Karin**

The red-haired girl was healing any injured Shinobi during the fighting along with other medics, most of the patients were Chunin or lower and she only counted twelve victims thus far, unsurprising because her master, and his four paths were present along with her sisters. Plus Oto wasn't receiving help from Suna thanks to them receiving the message about Orochimaru impersonating the Kazekage.

She looked to her left and spotted three Oto Shinobi who were going to kill the injured Shinobi, or so they thought when she threw three senbon, one for each of them, when the needles hit the Oto nin started to grasp at their throats and then they fell on the ground dead, she smirked and was glad that she read anatomy in Kusa because she hit a very specific pressure point that forcefully closed off their windpipes and choked them to death.

She went back to work until she heard "Impressive work there, Karin-kun." She turned and spotted a silver-haired man wearing glasses, he adjusted them and said "My name is Kabuto, and your talents would be much better suited to serve Orochimaru-sama, besides don't you want to be free of your enslavement?" she scowled and replied "I'm perfectly happy where I am, and I'm not going with you teme."

His fake smile dropped and he made a Chakra Scalpel in his right hand, he was about to charge her until he found his right arm in a powerful grip and then noticed his arm drying up, he turned his head and saw the Human path, Pakura gripping his arm with an iron vice-like grip, he smirked and said "Wrong one."

'Kabuto' suddenly went limp and then revealed to be a corpse of a dead Konoha Shinobi. The Human path growled in anger and used her Rinnegan to try and sense the spectacled man, with no luck. She growled and again and mentally spoke with her master _'Naruto-sama, Kabuto duped me into attacking a possessed corpse, and I can't sense him , can you?_

The blonde Outer path replied _'No, I can't. He's probably hiding till this blows over. Find Mito and help her make sure that Orochi-teme doesn't escape here alive.'_ She nodded and left for the Chunin stadium.

**With Kushina and Mikoto.**

The two Kunoichi sighed in boredom at the weaklings they had to kill, the 'Red Death' was holding her sword like a certain battle-loving Shinigami who wore an eye-patch, while 'The Smiling Monster' was using a Kunai to clean the dirt from underneath her fingernails, they were sitting on top of a large pile of bodies while three academy students were cowering in fear in a nearby alley, one wearing glasses said "Guys, I think we should leave quickly."

A girl with orange hair said "And risk being seen by those monsters? No way!" the third kid had a long scarf and was rocking back and forth saying "Now I know why gramps is scared of girls."

Kushina and Mikoto heard the kids, and were wondering whether to scare them, or just send them home, but decided to let them stay where they were. Because it probably safer to be nearby the two Kunoichi, than anywhere else.

**With Haku**

The ice user sighed and was wondering whether she was too strong or Oto was too weak because she has killed three dozen by either freezing them into blocks of ice or turning them into pincushions with her senbon, she sighed again and made a chair out of ice, and then sat in it with a bored expression, she glared at one Oto Shinobi who was gasping for breath and trying to drag himself out from underneath the pile of bodies, she threw a senbon between his eyes and he stopped moving.

**With Yugao**

The Anbu woman smirked at her success at cutting down so many Oto nin, but was disappointed that they were weaklings, the lower ranked ones were cowering in corners calling her a 'monster' and pissing themselves, while the higher ranked ones were shaking in their shoes and wetting themselves. She sighed and continued cutting down any Oto nin that she could find. After a few minutes she sheathed her katana and her face went into her stoic Anbu way, while inwardly she was wondering if a certain blonde Jinchuuriki was going to 'reward' her.

**With Mito and Pakura**

The Deva and Human paths entered the barrier thanks to Mito's expertise at sealing, their faces became cold and stoic as they approached the Sandaime and Sannin, Hiruzen was panting for breath and the two noticed that he was using the **"Reaper Death Seal"**, not to mention Yuuko was hovering above him with a frustrated look on her face for being forcefully summoned, Mito noticed that the two individuals that were sealed was her husband and brother in law.

Her face became sad at not being able to speak with them before their sealing but she sighed and proceeded to carry out their plan as ordered by her master.

**Flashback**

Naruto and the girls training had finally come to an end, when the blonde man exited his training field, he found himself glomped by several women. All of them were rubbing their chests on his making him blush.

Kushina grinned and said "I missed you Sochi-kun, you must be backed up with those blue balls, don't worry. With my stamina as an Uzumaki, I'll make it better in no time." She was hit on the head by Mikoto who said "As if he'll want a hothead like you! He wants someone calm and mature like myself, and me being a true Uchiha elite I can keep up with him easily."

Then Mikoto was shoved out of the way by Yugao who said "I am calm and mature, Naruto-kun wants someone who will allow him to be the dominant one and my training as an Anbu gives me enough stamina to please him." Yugao was punched in the face and sent flying by Fuu who said "Naruto-kun, if you want someone closer to your age, my virginity is yours."

The dark-skinned girl was shoved out of the way by Karin who said "Ha! If Naruto-sama wants an educated virgin who knows what to do, then he can have me." Kin spoke up saying "Naruto-sama will want someone who is willing to please him even if she's broken in half; he can have my virginity too."

The two slaves were shoved out of the way by Ayame who said "Naruto-kun wants a girl who is in her early twenties like me, and not old hags like those milfs and those who are too young like those snot-nosed brats!" she froze when she felt a pair of eyes on her back and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes that undoubtedly belonged to Kira who said to her master "Naruto-sama, feel free to abuse me however you wish, I will please you in any way you desire." The whiskered swordsman shouted "WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?" In the background Kurenai and the other paths watched silently while sweat-dropping.

The snake girl replied "I simply wish to be my master's obedient pet and servant." They all wondered if she had some kind of Master/Pet fetish and were about to ask about it until the blonde swordsman said "We can worry about such things later, for now we need to have a plan for the invasion."

They all nodded even though they were disappointed at not being able to relieve their sexual frustrations. Naruto sighed and said "Mito-chan told me, that when Orochi-teme was a boy he would often ask about her brother-in-law's Jutsu the 'Edo Tensei'. This has caused me to suspect that he will use it." They all narrowed their eyes until the cannibal said "He will most likely face Sandaime-san alone, and summon the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokages, and use them to destroy Konoha."

Izumi, the Asura path asked "How do you know that?" the Animal path replied "Because I would do the same." Everyone narrowed their eyes at the fact that the Sannin not only made her a cannibal and made her look like him, but also think like him.

The whiskered swordsman sighed again saying "If that's the case Ji-chan will likely use the 'Reaper Death Seal' to stop the Hokage's in which case would result in Yuuko-hime being summoned. Okay then Yuuko-hime you will stay here and wait for the summoning, Mito before the invasion I want you to fix Gaara's seal. Once the invasion starts you will go find and kill Orochimaru, by any means necessary. Everyone else will find and kill any Oto Shinobi you see, if any changes occur I'll send a summon to you, as for Mito, Izumi, Kira, and Pakura I'll send the orders mentally, any questions?"

They shook their heads making him nod and say with a grin "Great, then operation Blindside is in effect."

**End flashback**

The Deva and Human paths smirked and approached Orochimaru who was shocked when he saw Mito, his face showed curiosity, and then he asked "Mito-san? How are you alive? Did the old man summon you?" she shook her head and was about to reply until she started making choking noises which caused the Sannin and Sandaime to raise their eyebrows. The choking stopped and then the redhead sported a shit-eating grin before saying in a clearly masculine voice "Hello Orochi-pedo-teme. Last time we met, I kicked your ass pretty badly."

Orochimaru's face at first showed confusion until it twisted into rage before he said with pure anger "It's you again brat. How is this possible?" 'Mito' kept on grinning and spoke with her male voice "We LIVE in a world of impossible, and you have gotten into trying to escape death itself. Not a smart choice."

Hiruzen gasped out "That voice… Naruto-kun is that you?" 'Mito' turned to the dying Hokage and said "Correct Ji-chan. Mito here is currently acting as my mouthpiece, she's perfectly aware of what's happening in case you thought she didn't have her own will."

Hiruzen nodded weakly and then asked "Did you use the 'Edo Tensei' on her." the Deva path shook her head and replied "No, Yuuko the Shinigami brought her back." Yuuko smiled and said "That's right, now then it's time to go Hiruzen-san and Naruto-kun, be sure to send Orochi-teme my way. I've got lots of plans for him."

The possessed Mito nodded making the Death god pull out her white katana and tap the pommel on the Sandaime's head making his soul go to heaven before his soul disappeared he said "Naruto-kun, find my student Tsunade and ask her to be the Godaime Hokage.", and then his body stopped breathing. The possessed Deva path bowed slightly and whispered "Goodbye Ji-chan, maybe we'll see each other in your next life."

Orochimaru was in shock at what was happening and knew that Mito Uzumaki was far stronger than him, but smirked when he remembered a large amount of her power came from the Kyuubi. He grinned and thought that he can take the redheaded woman and the other girl that was with her.

The possessed woman grinned again and said "If you don't have a contingency plan, then you won't leave Konoha alive." The snake Sannin scoffed and got into a fighting stance, the two paths did the same. Mito stopped smiling and spoke in her normal feminine voice "This will be over quickly."

She raised her hand up and said** "All Creation Attraction"** the snake Sannin found himself flying towards the two women and then found himself in the grip of the Human path, he struggled with great effort but the green and orange-haired woman's grip didn't loosen one bit, some snake came out of his sleeve and attacked his captor by biting her with their venomous fangs, she didn't react at all.

He noticed that his left arm was beginning to shrivel up and realized that all the water from his body was being sucked out, he quickly shed his skin and slipped from her grasp, the Human path showed annoyance but kept herself from losing her temper.

The Deva path clapped her hands in a mocking gesture making the Sannin fume and wonder if he should make a tactical retreat or attempt to use Mito as another vessel, the former was quickly ruled out when he remembered his first encounter with the blonde brat and decided to perform the second option. Because Mito's body was filled with useful genes such as the Uzumaki's healing factor, large chakra reserves, sensory abilities, and in Mito's case, suppress a Bijuu with chakra alone.

**Meanwhile**

Kira followed the scent of her friend and found her keeping the barrier in place on top of the Stadium, she approached and said "Tayu-chan? Is that really you?" the redhead turned her head and spotted Kira tears welled up in the brown-eyed girls eyes and she said "Hope you enjoyed lunch."

The cannibal smirked and replied "Only if the prey deserved being eaten." Tayuya's eyes widened in shock and then teared up in happiness, when she was a little girl she met Kira and the two became sisters in all but blood and both promised each other that they would leave Orochimaru together, in order to make sure that no imposters impersonated them they came up with a password, one that they both exchanged a few moments ago.

The yellow-eyed girl smiled warmly and said "It's time to go." The redhead nodded and released the seal, causing the barrier to collapse. The other members of Sound four mistook this as the signal to retreat and so they fled.

Tayuya hugged her sister and asked "Orochi-teme said you were dead." The cannibal frowned and replied "He said that I ate you after he killed you and chopped you into small pieces." The redhead growled "F***, we've both been played."

The snake girl nodded and said "Listen Tayu-chan, it's not safe at least right now, go to this address and tell a girl named Kin Tsuchi that I sent you there for safety, the password is 'Little pig.'" The redhead nodded and took an offered piece of paper from the snake girl. The foul mouthed girl then asked "What will you do Kira-Oneesama?" the poisonous girl replied "Settling an old score." The redhead's eyes widened, she nodded and then disappeared.

**At the Uzu-Nami compound**

Samui woke up with a splitting headache she tried to move her arms but they were in handcuffs, she smirked a bit and decided to pick the cuffs, but she noticed that she was only in her underwear and her lock-picks were hidden inside her Shinobi sandals.

A black-haired girl appeared and said "Lock-picks wouldn't have worked anyway, those cuffs don't have any keyholes and the only way to open it is for the person that put them on to make a specific hand-sign. I stripped you naked, minus your underwear, to make sure you didn't have any hidden weapons on you or any other tools that might've helped you escape."

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes despite being relieved that a woman stripped her and not some male pervert. The Kumo nin swallowed but found that her throat was dry, making her ask "Can I have some water?" Kin nodded and held a water bottle with a straw in front of her captive's face. Samui uttered a 'Thank you' and took a few sips from the bottle.

She then asked "What will happen to me?" the black-haired girl replied "Don't know, the Hyuuga clan will probably call for your death. Naruto-sama will probably make you a slave to prevent such a thing from happening."

The Kumo nin paled for the first time in many years her 'Ice Queen' exterior cracked and she broke into a fit of sobbing, for most of, if not all her life she wanted to be a strong Kunoichi that could rival the Kages, even though Kunoichi are generally looked down on, she wanted to prove to her teammates, her sister, her brother, her sensei, even the Yondaime Raikage that she could be one of the best.

However despite her Ice Queen appearance, she was morbidly afraid of rape as a principle, this fear came when she was a little girl, she had just started the Academy and a drunk Jonin burst into the classroom and screaming about how Kunoichi's were often raped for either their bloodlines, or that they were simply attractive. The drunk grabbed her and pulled her in front of the class and started touching her in 'dirty places' the teacher and his assistant stopped the drunkard when they realized that he was going too far.

Fortunately her virginity was intact, but her mind wasn't the same. She spent three months in therapy before she went back to class, and even then she was still scared of rape. She remembered a time when she was the energetic and happy go lucky blonde girl who would smile at everyone and help those that needed it. But after the sexual assault she became cold, stoic, and looked down on men as nothing but pigs. The only men she tolerated was her brother, her sensei Killer Bee, her friend and teammate Omoi, and the Yondaime Raikage, A.

She trained nearly four to five hours a day to defend herself, because she knew she was an early bloomer and that men would lust after her like dogs would with a hunk of meat. Now she was trapped in a cell and would likely be killed or made a slave, being killed she could deal with, dying was and still is a part of being a Ninja, but being a slave meant she was at her 'masters' beck and call and he could force her into being his toy meant for his amusement.

She couldn't bear to live like that and resolved to bite out her tongue and kill herself, she stuck her tongue out and was about to clamp down until a cloth was shoved into her mouth and then she noticed that a gag was put on her, preventing her attempted suicide.

Kin smirked and said "Thought that I wouldn't catch that? Believe me when I say I know the fear of being raped, where I'm from people raped each other in the street and no one gave a damn. That place was called Oto. Now I'm a slave to Naruto-sama and he's really sweet and hasn't asked me to sleep with him once. Does that give you any comfort knowing you'll have a good and kind master?"

The Kumo nin sent a glare at Kin, then her features softened slightly but still remained guarded as if she was saying 'That remains to be seen.' The black-haired girl smirked and sharpened what appeared to be a scythe with several bells attached to the pommel. After a few minutes the former Oto nin felt someone attempting to intrude, because Mito altered the seal so that they could detect any intruders, and send the intruder's chakra signature to them so they could find the trespasser and kill him/her, instead of the barrier repelling the trespasser alone.

The slave girl smirked while lifting her scythe and then said to the blonde girl "Wait here and don't try anything." Samui sent a glare, but made no comment since she couldn't do anything, except pray that the Raikage would help her.

The black-eyed girl headed towards the front door and said "If you're with Orochimaru you're dead." The reply she got was "Little pig. Kira-Oneesama sent me here." The black haired girl raised an eyebrow and opened the door, revealing Tayuya. The slave girl raised an eyebrow and said in a serious voice "Tayuya of the North Gate, member of the Sound Four. Kira sent you did she?"

The redhead nodded and replied "Yeah, she was my sister in all but blood. She sent me here until this blows over, and I can't f***ing wait to catch up with her, she probably kicking Orochi-temes ass right now." The slave girl smirked and ushered in the redhead while thinking _'Another one for Naruto-sama.'_

**With Naruto**

[Achoo], "[Hic] Bless you Na[hic] Naruto-kun." The blonde rubbed his nose and nodded, he just received the information about Tayuya through his mental link to his paths, in this case it was sent by the Animal path Kira. He was glad that she found her sister, but his thoughts were quickly cut off when some shards of crystal came his way, he dodged them and spotted a girl with blue hair in a spiky ponytail and red lipstick.

She smirked and said "Its time to kill you, like Orochimaru-sama ordered." The blonde swordsman sighed and lifted up the eyepatch saying, **"Tsukuyomi"**

**Tsukuyomi world**

Guren found herself suspended over what appeared to be a tar-pit, a boiling hot tar-pit. She tried to get free but the restraints were too tight, suddenly her blonde target appeared in front of her saying "Tell me, why do you follow someone who asks so much, but gives nothing back? Why follow someone that will toss you aside when he has no more need of you?"

She was stunned into silence for a moment, until she retorted "What does it matter to you? Orochimaru-sama has granted me power and…" she was interrupted by the blonde who said "Who's power? Orochimaru's curse mark or your own?"

She was stunned into silence again and this time she couldn't make an argument, when she was a little girl her village despised her very existence because of her bloodline, then Orochimaru burned her 'village' to the ground, in awe and jealousy of his power she decided to follow him, and she swiftly became his 'number three', and she was one of the top candidates to be his next vessel. She remembered that she was proud to have been a candidate but then she wondered why. Was it because she was so blind that her judgment was clouded and she couldn't decide things for herself? Or was it that she wanted to die because somewhere in the back of her mind, her sins haunted her?

She looked down and spotted the faces of those she killed they all stood out to her, but a woman whose name she never learned and her son who she called Yukimaru were the ones who seemed to be the most desperate. Her victims climbed out of the tar-pit and were grabbing at the trapped girl saying things like 'Why did you kill me?' or 'Why blindly serve a murderer?'

The boiling hot tar burned her skin, and when she looked square in the eyes of the one she recognized as Yukimaru, her face cracked and tears were gushing out and she finally shouted "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I KILLED YOU! I BOTH FEARED AND ENVIED OROCHIMARU BECAUSE OF HIS POWER, I BECAME SO BLIND TO WHAT HE WAS IN MY PURSUIT OF HIS APPROVAL, THAT I DIDN'T SEE WHAT I WAS BECOMING! MY SINS CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN BUT PLEASE KILL ME QUICKLY!"

Naruto watched on with a somber expression while outside Umeko asked mentally "What did you do to her?" his response was "I made her understand." The Bijuu gave a mental nod and told Han not to kill the girl, He nodded but was still curious what his 'Boss' had planned.

The tar-covered zombies stopped when they sensed the blonde Jinchuuriki approaching, the blue-haired girl was weeping and said in between her sobs "Please [sniff] kill me quickly." Naruto cupped her face gently and said in a soothing tone "Orochimaru has a way of twisting people, and turning them into things that they wouldn't recognize. This was to make you understand what you have become and help you understand what it means to become a monster. If you want to change and make yourself into something greater then you can become my Nakama, or you can ask me to grant you a merciful death, your choice."

She continued to sob and she spoke with a hoarse voice "Before I decide, what is your goal?" the blonde answered "To bring peace to the Elemental Nations." The blue haired girl then asked "How are you going to do that?'

The blonde swordsman made a thinking pose and answered "Not sure yet, peace through subjugation won't work because it will make people want to work AGAINST my ideals. Peace through politics won't work either since 'treaties' and 'alliances' can be broken since their just words put on paper that can be easily burned, ripped or forgotten. So I don't know the answer to your question, at least not yet, but I'll find a way."

She nodded weakly and asked "You want me to be your Nakama, despite knowing what I've done?" the blonde nodded and replied "I don't believe in what people used to be, unless they are unwilling to change. And I didn't know what you did, my Sennigan (Sage Eye) just found everything that you have done and turned it against you. If you want to change and attempt to make up for past wrongs, then by all means be my Nakama."

Her face showed pure shock and then she spoke in her still hoarse voice "Then I am at your disposal Naruto-sama. Your dreams will be my dreams to help fulfill, your morals are my morals to follow, your wishes are my commands to follow without question. From this day forward, I, Guren will serve you until you release me or death forcefully takes me."

The blonde nodded and snapped his fingers causing the Tsukuyomi world to shatter and they found themselves back in the real world, Naruto turned to Han and said "She's on our side now." The armored man nodded and said "Okay Boss, now what?" the whiskered man grinned and replied "Now we wait until Orochi-teme is killed, then this fight will be over."

**Chunin Exam Stadium**

The Snake Sannin was gasping for breath while holding Kusanagi in his left hand, the two Kunoichi displayed no emotions or signs of exhaustion, their clothes were slightly tattered but otherwise they were completely unscathed.

He thought about summoning Manda, sure the Boss Summon would demand sacrifices but the people of Konoha would be suitable for that purpose. He was about to perform the summoning until he found a hand sticking through his stomach, he turned his head and saw his 'daughter' Kira, her eyes showed pure rage as she spoke with a venomous voice "It's been a long time."

The Sannin nodded and said "Indeed, that was very clever of you, sabotaging the fail-safe before me and Kabuto-kun sealed you." The girl's eyes took on a demonic glow as she spoke "It doesn't matter, because you won't live past today." She threw her fist at his face and it landed with a sickening crunch, he fell on the ground she grinned and said "Guess what 'father', I achieved what you never could." He looked up at her and spotted both a Rinnegan and Sharingan eye, making his eyes widen to where they threatened to pop out.

He was about to voice his anger but her foot landed on his larynx, preventing him from screaming. Her face twisted into rage as she punched his face while saying "Because of you, I am a monster." She punched him again "Because of you, I want to kill and eat and I can't stop myself." She punched again "Because of you, I thought my sister died, and that I ate her." Then she started punching him repeatedly while shouting "YOU ARE THE REASON FOR MY SUFFERING! MY FACE LOOKS LIKE YOURS! MY MIND THINKS LIKE YOURS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Blood was flying in all directions, and was staining her battle kimono and was covering her face and hands. The Konoha 12, (except Hinata and Sasuke), and their sensei's appeared, along with Naruto and his followers appeared as well. All of them watched the gruesome scene, the Genin were turning green and the Jonin looked disturbed by the snake girl's ferocity. Sakura puked up her lunch.

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed one of Kira's blood-stained fists while saying "That's enough, it's over." The snake girl nodded and hugged her master while crying into his shoulder, Pakura stepped forward and severed the head from the body and handed it to her master who made a shadow clone, he grinned and handed the head to the clone, it went to the ledge of the roof and held it up for all to see, all surviving Oto nin either surrendered on the spot or fled.

Today was a victory for Konoha, and Naruto's first step towards peace.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was sitting in a hospital bed and trying to get some feeling back in his legs, but that stopped when he felt his curse mark burn and then the burning faded, he grabbed a mirror and checked the back of his neck. The curse mark was gone. He threw the mirror at the wall and was furious that not only had he been upstaged by the 'dope', but one of his first real sources of power was gone.

He slumped into his bed and brooded while wondering how to get back his power and get more.

**With Anko**

Anko felt good, better than she ever felt in her life. Because the bane of her existence that was branded on the nape of her neck was finally gone, and she knew who was responsible for ridding her of her curse. For the first time in years she allowed herself to cry, but these were tears of joy. She smiled warmly at the sky, the sky reminded her of Naruto who had saved her life and now he killed Orochimaru.

He had given back her life, now she wanted to repay him. She owed him everything, her mind, her body, her soul, and soon her heart.

**Elsewhere**

Kabuto scowled at the fact his master was killed, and wanted nothing more than to raze Konoha to the ground, fortunately for some strange reason, the Sannin told him the secrets behind the curse mark and how to give them, and gave him two bottles that were filled with strange pills. One had small black pills and the other had black and white checkered capsules. The spectacled man smirked and said "I suppose I'll have to pick up where he left off, now then I need to reorganize Oto's military and reassemble the Sound Four. Hmm, I think Sasuke-kun will be a fine first vessel. Still, why did Orochimaru-sama share his secrets with me? Did he know something I didn't?"

Kabuto shrugged and disappeared into the woods.

End Chapter Thirteen.

**A/N. I'm terribly sorry about the delay. My birthday was on 9/9/12, and I took some time off to enjoy my presents, which included several dvd's and some video games, one of which was Bioshock. When I finally got back to work, life and school kept getting in my way and for that I apologize. Please don't flame me or Kid's commentary, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review and I put up a Poll, so please cast your vote! One more thing, Kurosutchi still has Naruto's sword, but he'll get it back soon enough, and I apologize if the fight scenes were bad, lemons and fights aren't my specialty. Thank you and Later Gators!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N. I'm very sorry for the long wait I've had writers block, I've been busy trying to make a Naruto/Hellsing Xover, It isn't ready to be published yet, but I'll publish it ASAP. Until then, here's another chapter of Left hand of the Shinigami.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece, etc.**

**Chapter fourteen: Crime and Punishment.**

In the Mizukage office sat Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and former leader of the rebels that finally defeated Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and Sanbi Jinchuuriki. She finally finished the damned paperwork and relaxed into her seat while sipping some warm tea; she smiled wearily and decided to take a nap while she could, until she heard a knocking sound on her door.

A look of frustration etched onto her face, but she quickly hid it behind a smile while speaking in a cheerful tone "Come in." the door opened revealing her bodyguard Ao, who was holding a newspaper much to her relief. He bowed slightly and said "Mizukage-sama, I have urgent news. Orochimaru of the Sannin has been killed."

She choked a bit on her tea before regaining her composure; she narrowed an eye and took the offered newspaper. She read through it and was amazed at how Konoha averted such a crisis, but when she read the article on who was responsible for the Sannin's death two pictures showed a young woman who had an almost perfect resemblance to the Sannin himself and a boy with whisker marks. When she looked at the latter she recognized who he resembled immediately, causing her to spit out a torrent of tea and as a result soaking Ao.

He stood there stunned at what happened and was about to ask her what caused her reaction until she shouted "AO! GET CHOUJIRO RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO KONOHA! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" he was about to ask why until a 'death glare' silenced and making him rush out the door.

**Elsewhere**

Kushina was sitting on a lounge chair drinking sake with her best friend Mikoto, until she felt like she had forgotten something very important, she scratched her head trying to remember what she had forgotten but shrugged and continued drinking.

**In Konoha.**

The Civilian, Elder and Shinobi councils were arguing amongst themselves about who would be the next Hokage. Some of the more idiotic Civilians demanded that Sasuke Uchiha be made Hokage. The Elders, Koharu and Homora tried to be the mediators for once knowing that despite Sasuke's 'great' potential he was still too young to be Hokage. While the Shinobi spent most of their time shooting down the Civilians ideas.

Until the door to the council chambers burst open revealing Naruto Uzumaki ,Umeko who was sitting on his shoulder, and Kira. The Civilians and Elders, were furious that the 'demon brat' and his 'pet' marched inside like they were in charge. While the Shinobi were a bit angry at the way he entered, they knew that he must've had something important to say. Tsume Inuzuka spoke up before the Civilians and Elders could protest "Uzumaki-san, do you have something important to say? Something that would force you to barge in here during a meeting?"

The blonde nodded replying "I do, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage recommended Tsunade Senju to be the Godaime Hokage." The Civilians wanted to shout obscenities at the 'demon brat', but they grinned at the opportunity to have the granddaughter and grandniece of the Shodaime and Nidaime respectively. Thinking that she might be able to tame the 'demon', they glared at the blonde and drunk fox while mumbling to themselves why so many members of their council had gone missing.

Kira heard the mumbling and grinned while patting her full stomach that contained the human flesh she ate recently. The elders were disappointed they couldn't take control, but smirked while thinking like the Civilians. The Shinobi were glad the dispute of selecting the next Hokage had been solved.

The silence was broken by one Shibi Aburame who said in his monotone voice "It is good that Sandaime-sama selected his replacement, now we need to select an acting Hokage until Tsunade-sama is found. I believe it logical to select Naruto-san, for he and the girl next to him defeated Orochimaru and assisted in preventing a crisis from becoming a true disaster."

Most if not everyone were shocked at hearing the Aburame clan head make such a recommendation. The Shinobi were thinking that he wouldn't make such a decision without thinking it through, after all an Aburame NEVER makes rash and/or careless decisions. The Civilians and Elders were so dumbstruck they couldn't form words, and were shouting unintelligible gibberish, making everyone else sweat-drop.

The blonde man scratched his chin, he knew he wasn't ready to be Hokage, due to his lack of experience but he also knew this was a chance to one-up the Civilians and Elders. If he wasted this chance, they would use it against him. He was about to accept until Homura finally said "Wait, we must put this through a vote! We can't afford to make rash decisions."

The Shinobi grumbled, but knew that a vote was necessary. Tsume spoke in a 'business' tone "In favor?" the entire Shinobi council raised their hands, when they lowered the Inuzuka matriarch said "All opposed?" The civilians and elders raised their hands. Naruto chuckled thinking that the Civilians and Elders should learn how to count since they lost by four votes, due to the mother banshee getting herself killed by talking too much, and three other Civilian council members and their families went missing during the month before the Chunin exam finals. Only the children were found but they were completely stunned into silence and refused to speak of what happened, which incited rumors that a certain 'monster' performed this heinous crime.

The blonde man smirked and said "As acting Hokage, I will see to it this village is properly taken care of until Tsunade comes to take the hat for the old man. One of the first things I'm going to do is correct the academy. Kira, please go 'teach' the kids how to be proper Ninjas." The cannibal nodded and left toward the academy after receiving a notice and several scrolls from her master that would explain to the teachers why she was 'teaching' and not to interfere; the scrolls would assist her 'teaching'.

The civilians and elders grumbled but couldn't do anything since the brat was in power; Naruto fingered his crucifix necklace a bit and asked "Someone mind pointing me to the damn paperwork?"

**With Kira**

The snake girl entered the classroom where Iruka was teaching his new class, some of the new students were Konohamaru, who was Hiruzen's grandson, his friends Udon and Moegi. Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister and other civilian kids. The class took notice of the new arrival, while Iruka recognized her as Naruto's newest teammate. She handed the scarred Chunin a slip of paper, after he read it he was stunned into complete silence and consequently lost his ability to from legitimate words, causing him to laugh hysterically, beat his head against the chalkboard and finally fainting.

Kira sweat-dropped thinking that the man was strange, she turned to the class saying "It seems I'm your substitute teacher, follow me and don't ask question unless I give you permission." The class just nodded and followed her outside. Once outside she ordered them to stand side by side in a straight line.

Once they were in position she walked by them one by one as if she was inspecting them, she stopped when she came across a boy that had arrogance written all over him, making her assume he was the 'hotshot' of the class. She smirked and then punched him in the face making his nose break with a loud 'crack', he fell on the ground screaming in pain, while the students were shock at what happened.

The snake girl smirked and asked "Does anyone know why I did that? How about you?" her second question was directed to a girl with orange in two pigtails with a blush on her cheeks, she stuttered "B-because y-you felt l-like it?" the cannibal grinned and answered "That's right, I just felt like it." The students were in shock and were about to shout random questions until she stopped them with a raised hand while speaking in a cold voice "Unlike your other teachers, I won't coddle or babysit you because academics won't save you. My master told me to train you, and that's what I'll do. You are here to be soldiers, killers, and assassins. Being a Shinobi isn't about fame or glory, being a Kunoichi isn't about impressing your crush. It's about doing your job, which often pertains to killing. I won't tolerate arrogance or _**fan-girls.**_"

The word at the end held pure venom behind it causing the students to shake in fear. The snake girl pulled out a storage seal that was given to her by her master saying that it would help 'teach' the students.

When she released the contents. Several cages containing rabbits popped out, all of them snow white with pink eyes. Some of the girls started squealing about how cute they were until a large bundle of kunai appeared on the ground. The students gave confused looks until their new 'teacher' said in a chilly voice "Your first assignment is to take one of those kunai and slit the throats of these rabbits. Refusal will result in punishment."

The students immediately felt uncomfortable, one boy took a kunai and nervously walked up to a cage, he took one of the unsuspecting bunnies and placed the kunai at its throat, at first it seemed like he was going to choke until his arm jerked back and ending the bunnies life. Kira nodded and told him to get back in line and to leave the rabbit on the ground. One by one the students killed their rabbits, mostly out of fear of their teacher, a few because they knew their teachers words had sense in them, and a few refused outright.

The dead bunnies were left in a pile on the ground, and the students were shaking at killing such innocent creatures

Kira nodded and unsealed several shovels saying "Those who refused take those shovels and start burying these rabbits, the rest of you can go back to your lecture with Iruka-san." They nodded and either left or started burying the dead rabbits. The snake girl watched the students closely making sure that none of them tried to escape their punishment, after about forty-five minutes the students were finished, by then school was out so they went home.

She grinned a bit at the success of her less than orthodox methods, and then decided to get something to eat at 'The Den'. She paused and thought about asking Yuuko about making a 'playground' for her to use without worrying about anyone stumbling on her 'stash'

**Meanwhile**

Naruto had several shadow clones working on his paperwork while he was drinking sake with his friend Umeko. Their drinking was interrupted when a large and muscular man burst in shouting "WHERE'S THE OLD MAN KID?" the whiskered man dispelled the clones and replied "He's dead, unfortunately. I'm subbing for Tsunade until she comes here and takes the hat."

The large man eyed the boy in front of him and could tell by the kid's demeanor that he was no pushover, he nodded and said "I am the Yondaime Raikage, A. I believe you have one of my Kunoichi?" Naruto nodded and clapped his hands; Samui was brought into the room handcuffed and gagged by a masked Yugao who was now 'on-duty'. A narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers making his escort enter the room, Mabui, Karui, Yugito, Killer Bee, Omoi, and Atsui entered the room with somewhat angry expressions.

The room was so tense most people would have a hard time breathing, the tense silence was broken by a blonde hothead "Oi! What did you do to Nee-chan?" the whiskered man replied "Nothing of the perverted sort if that's what you're thinking." The Kumo nin audibly sighed in relief causing some of the tension disappeared.

Samui was hoping that this could be resolved without bloodshed and at the same time get her free. The substitute Hokage spoke in a serious voice "I apologize for creating this situation A-dono, but Samui attempted to kidnap one Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I know that she didn't do it out of choice, but regardless she needs to be punished. The Hyuuga Elders demanded her death earlier today, but that was quickly put to an end thanks to Hinata herself and her father who said that Samui-san is now under my authority to punish however I see fit."

The Kumo nin became nervous, the Nibi Jinchuuriki couldn't help but ask "And what did you decide?" his response was "Slavery." Time seemed to stop for Yugito, she knew that it was indirectly her fault when A finally told them what was in the scroll. Something inside her mind snapped causing her to grit her teeth and shout "TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!"

The room was stunned into silence, the whiskered man asked despite already knowing the answer "And why would I want you?" Yugito could tell he was somehow testing her, but wasn't sure how. She gulped a bit and answered "I am the Nibi Jinchuuriki, that alone would make me much more valuable; so please I'm begging you, let her go and I'll take her place." The substitute Hokage clapped his hands a few times while saying in a calm voice "Now that's what I like to see, strong bonds. Willing to do anything to protect your friends. You have earned my respect Yugito-san and I accept your offer. For three reasons: One and most obviously Konoha gains a third Jinchuuriki, the other two being myself and the Nanabi. The second because I wish to protect you from the Akatsuki who wish to extract our Bijuu and consequently killing us. And three because I intend to find the other Jinchuuriki and team up with them."

The group of Kumo nin were shocked at the latter two reasons, but weren't very surprised at the first because any competent leader would try to gain some form of power by taking it from someone else, the key to this tactic is a good window of opportunity.

Killer B crossed his arms before speaking (without rapping) "So what you gonna do to Yugito?" Naruto chuckled and replied "Train her, help her master her Bijuu's power and improve her own skills, that kind of thing." B nodded his head and spoke in a somber tone "Okay lil nine, take care of her."

The whiskered man nodded and said "Will do. Neko-chan release Samui-san, and place the collar on Yugito-san." The purple-haired woman nodded and did as she was told. Once Samui was release and Yugito was given the slave collar, the former hugged the latter while mumbling apologies. The latter returned the hug saying that it was going to be okay.

A, was furious at what was happening. Not only was he losing someone that he considered a daughter there was nothing he could do to stop this. Plus the Hyuuga elders could use the attempted kidnapping as an excuse to go to war, he needed to run damage control and fast. He rubbed his temples and said "You and I need to find a way to put an end to any more bad blood between our villages."

The whiskered man nodded and said in a calm tone "Indeed, I intend to create peace with the whole of the Elemental nations and now would be a good start. I propose an alliance between our villages."

The muscular man nodded in agreement and said "You seem like a decent person and this 'peace' you are seeking is quite admirable. Very well then, how about a political marriage as a gesture of trust?" the other Kumo nin looked at him like he was crazy, while one saw this as an opportunity to make sure nothing happened to her sister. "I volunteer for this marriage, if Naruto-san agrees to be the husband." Samui said out of the blue, causing her brother to yell "WHAT THE F***? YOU JUST GOT FREE OF SLAVERY AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO THROW YOURSELF BACK? NOT HOT!"

The blonde woman gave her brother an icy glare saying "I'm offering myself for two reasons. One, it's my fault this happened in the first place so I must do what I can to fix the problem I created. And two, because I wish to see to it that Yugito-sempai is treated fairly." Atsui couldn't argue with her and so he started drawing circles on the ground with his finger while mumbling something about losing his sisters. Mabui stepped up and spoke saying "I also wish to volunteer to show how serious Kumo is about trying to repair ties with Konoha."

Naruto already knew Samui's abilities thanks to his Human path, Pakura. But he didn't know about the silver-haired woman, he asked "Who are you Ms?" she bowed respectfully and said "My name is Mabui, while I lack in fighting ability I have a teleportation jutsu that can be used to send objects to a specific location, and I am a skilled secretary so I can quickly manage and organize paperwork based on priority and urgency." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki rubbed Umeko's head gently while she was sleeping on his lap while thinking a good secretary would be useful, and he was intrigued by this teleportation jutsu she mentioned.

He nodded and said in a calm business-like tone "I accept both your generous offers, and look forward to knowing you better before the marriage becomes official. I'd hate to be in a loveless marriage after all." They both bowed respectfully with the majority of the Kumo nin thinking _'This could work out.'_ while Atsui thought _'That teme better treat them well or he'll be in for a hot death.'_

With the treaty signed the Kumo nin left towards Kumo to prepare for Mabui's and Samui's transfer to Konoha.

When they left the blue-eyed teen started sipping tea with his new slave Yugito while trying to convince her he was a friend. It took some time but she finally relaxed and started talking to him about her past, while she was treated normally rather than ignored, she had to deal with a few stores that denied her service and/or the typical pervert looking to 'tame the demon bitch'.

Otherwise her past was certainly better than his in some ways. He explained his goal for peace, his desire to change the Elemental nations for the better, his secondary goal for revenge against the Uchiha that indirectly ruined his childhood, and how the Shinigami Yuuko changed his life for the better. The female Jinchuuriki felt sympathy for him, while inside her mind her tenant was telling her to 'comfort' her new master. The blonde woman's blush was clearly visible, making her new master quirk up an eyebrow. He grinned cheekily and said "Don't tell me, Nibi-san is a pervert."

Yugito quickly nodded and said "Yeah, she wants me to bang you into unconsciousness; claiming that you are my 'destined mate'." He just as he was about to ask until [bang] the door burst open revealing Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi; the first two with faces that showed anger and disbelief and the Jonin looked like he didn't want to be there.

The whiskered man asked in annoyance "Something I can do for you?" Sasuke angrily replied "Yes there is dope; you can hand over the Hokage position to me." Kakashi face-palmed himself and buried his face in his book as if he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sakura nodded in agreement with 'her Sasuke-kun', while Yugito and Umeko were thinking _'Seriously?' _Naruto rubbed his temples in annoyance and said "I'm not officially the Hokage, I'm just a substitute until the real Godaime comes." Without warning Sasuke snapped and charged at the acting Hokage, until he was intercepted by the Nibi Jinchuuriki, she place her palm on his stomach and whispered **"Pad Ho (Pressure Cannon)"**

The Uchiha was sent flying through several walls, resulting in several emo-shaped holes, a shocked banshee, two impressed Shinobi and one happy fox. The pink-haired girl chased after her crush while Kakashi decided to make a quick exit, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto clapped his hands saying "Well done; how'd you do that anyway?" the female Jinchuuriki slumped her shoulders and asked "Promise not to laugh?" he nodded and she took off her gloves revealing that both her hands had cat-like paw pads on her palms, and then she performed a **"Kai"** revealing two cat ears on her head a long tail behind her.

The blonde man stared at her as she explained "Because of Nibi-san, I developed cat-like features, the tail and ears being the most obvious. As for the pads on my hands, they can 'repel' anything they touch, whether they be weapons physical attacks or the very air itself as you just witnessed."

He nodded in understanding and asked "Can I touch them?" she blushed and wanted to say 'no' but since he hadn't laughed at her she nodded. The whiskered man gently rubbed the pads causing to blush even more while said "Wow, they're so soft."

She then started to feel wet between her legs and thought _'No, not now. Please stop Nibi-san.'_ Inside her mind the demon cat said **'No can do Kitten. Now go ride him till it hurts.'** Naruto noticed the honey scent coming from the girl, so he stopped his ministrations making Yugito sigh in relief, but the throbbing in her pants refused to go away, making her ask "Where's the nearest restroom?" the acting Hokage replied "Go out the door, it'll be on the left-hand side at the end of the hall."

She nodded in thanks, and ran towards the restroom shouting "DAMN THAT CAT!" Umeko burst out laughing and hiccupping, after a few moments she stopped and asked "Hey [hic], Naruto-kun, when can I have a date? You promised me one [hic] after the Chunin exams." Naruto answered "I'll take you on a date once you sober up." She nodded mumbling "That may take awhile."

He sighed and unsealed a kettle of warm tea, he poured a cup and sipped on it until, Mito and Yuuko entered the office. Mito bowed and asked "You requested my presence Naruto-sama?" he nodded and said "Yes, I need you to find and convince your granddaughter Tsunade to come back to Konoha and take the mantle of Godaime Hokage." The red-haired woman nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Shinigami poured herself a cup of tea and asked "How is being Hokage thus far?" he answered while petting the drunk fox on his lap "Tedious and boring. I have to sign papers almost constantly, even with clones it's annoying. The damn Civilians and Elders demanding meeting for no reason. And then there's this appalling crime rate. One big headache." Yuuko nodded and said "Perhaps you could leave a blood-clone here to take your place, while you henge into some random Chunin and take a C-rank mission inside the village."

He stroked his chin a few times and agreed at the idea, after biting his thumb and spilling a few drops of blood to create the clone, he told the silver-haired goddess where Yugito was and asked to take the new girl to her new home so she can get acquainted with everyone.

Yuuko left with a smile while thinking _'I prepared Naruto-kun's body, and now his mind needs to understand how the world works and what is necessary for peace.'_

**With Naruto**

Naruto transformed himself to appear as an Inuzuka with Umeko transforming into a regular dog with white fur with tanned spots. They entered mission assignments and received their mission, a low C-rank that was restricted inside the village. According to the scroll he was given a six-year old girl was kidnapped, and taken by a man with black hair and a star tattoo on his left wrist.

The disguised blonde remembered someone in the red light district with the mentioned tattoo. So he decided to start there, after about a half-hour he arrived at his destination, with a fully sober Umeko on his shoulder.

He heard gnawing sounds and peaked inside a boarded up fence revealing two dogs chewing on some bones. The disguised blonde went to the front door and picked the lock allowing himself entry. He called out several times for the girl, but no answer. After searching upstairs he went back down, and then his nose caught the scent of human blood.

The two followed the scent to the kitchen and found a bloody butcher knife, with some bits of flesh still attached. The two stared at the knife for a few moments trying to process what they discovered. They heard barking and then peeked out the kitchen window into the backyard. The answer formed inside their heads: The girl was chopped up and fed to the dogs.

Naruto's visible eye became blood red and his fangs elongated and his vision turned red. He picked up the knife and stomped towards the backyard door, when he opened it the dogs looked at him curiously. He raised the knife and swiftly brought it down.

**Several hours later.**

A civilian with a case of beer said "Hey babies; Daddies back." He waited a moment for the dogs to start barking in excitement but there was no answer. He shrugged thinking that they might've been asleep. He entered his home while whistling a happy tune, he turned and noticed his refrigerator door was open. He cautiously approached the open fridge and shouted "OM MY GOD!" inside was one of his dogs with it's head split open. He fell on the floor in shock and then his second dog came flying through the window and landing on top of him, he pushed the dead dog away and scrambled to the front door in panic. Standing in the doorway was a man with a fox on his shoulder. The blonde punched the child killer in the face causing the killer to fall to the floor with a bloody nose.

Naruto grabbed the killers leg and dragged him to the basement. He created a pair of handcuffs using an earth jutsu. The blonde cuffed the killer to a pipe and said "There's a hacksaw next to you, if you cut your way out fast enough, you might be able to escape."

The scared man said "Wait! Don't you have to take me in by the book? I go to court, and get sent to prison?" the blonde man scoffed and said "You lost that right when you killed that little girl. If I take you to court, then you'll be sent to prison for a select number of months and then released back onto the streets to continue killing. No, I'm afraid that you're going to have an accident."

As he spoke the blonde man was spreading gasoline throughout the basement, when he was down pouring the flammable liquid he lit a match and said "Burn in hell." He dropped the match to the floor causing it to ignite with the killer screaming in pain.

From a nearby rooftop Naruto and Umeko watched the house burn, inside the blonde man was thinking _'Now I understand, in order to achieve peace. I mustn't be bound by lines on the map or governing bodies like the three councils. And I can't follow the same path as my 'father'. The true source of war and hatred are scum like the late Orochimaru and punks like the one I just killed. They are the ones who cause people to suffer, and then the victims place the blame those who are innocent while the killing continues. My 'father' thought that the best way towards peace was through politics. While diplomacy works when it counts, you can't negotiate with people like Orochimaru. They are like rabid dogs, and need to be put down. This world is broken. The world needs people in charge who are willing to put the animals down, not hand out slogans and bandages. One day I will recreate Uzu and become a 'God of Justice'."_

Meanwhile Yuuko watched her lover with a somber face saying to herself "He's ready. Soon a new god will rise and fix the world unlike my foolish sisters."

**End chapter fourteen.**

**A/N. I'M BACK AT LAST! I'm very sorry for the long wait, I lost all motivation to write due to writers block and I got distracted by my Christmas presents, one of which was the Mass Effect Trilogy (PS3), maybe one day I'll try to make an ME story. Any way I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully it won't happen again. Later Gators.**


	16. Chapter 15

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto, One Piece etc.**

**A/N. Don't flame or I'll send Kira to eat you.**

**Chapter fifteen: Senju and dissention.**

**Somewhere in Ame**

Nine figures stood atop the fingers of a large demonic looking statue. They then spoke in turns sounding off.

"Pein. The god of Ame." Said a man who had ripple like eyes.

"Konan. The angel of Ame." Spoke the lone woman of the group.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. The scourge of Kiri." Said a shark/human hybrid.

"Itachi Uchiha." Spoke a man with an active Sharingan.

"Deidara. The mad bomber." Said a man with a ponytail.

"Sasori. The puppet master of Suna." Spoke a hunchbacked figure.

"Hidan. ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA!" said a deranged man holding a three bladed scythe.

"Kakazu. The heart stealer." Said a masked man.

And finally a man looked like a venus flytrap said "Zetsu, **'the cannibal."**

The figure known as Pein said "Report Zetsu." The addressed person bowed slightly and said "The Ichibi has just returned to Suna after Konoha's Chunin exams. The Sanbi is still unaccounted for. **The Yonbi is wandering around the outskirts of Iwa doing smalltime jobs for money. The Gobi disappeared but we last saw him in Oto.** The Rokubi is in Kiri and has been given amnesty by the Godaime Mizukage. The Hachibi just returned to Kumo. The Nibi and Nanabi are now in Konoha, but the most surprising is the Kyuubi's sudden rise in power."

Pein raised an eyebrow and said sternly "Explain." Zetsu nodded saying "**First, it seems the Kyuubi had a hand in Orochimaru's death. **Second it is now the acting Hokage until one Tsunade Senju is brought to become the Godaime Hokage." This caused several eyebrows to be raised at this information; the figure called Pein then said "Regardless, our objectives haven't changed. Itachi, Kisame, you are to bring the Kyuubi here immediantly. Zetsu continue to gather information, and keep a very close eye on the Kyuubi. This drastic change from your earlier reports could pose a problem later. Dismissed."

They nodded and disappeared leaving the dark chamber empty.

**Elsewhere.**

A blonde woman was currently sitting at a slot machine while praying to get a jackpot, but her prayer went unanswered when she hit a dud. She slumped in her seat while a black haired woman with a pig sighed in disappointment at losing another round at the slots, if they had won then they'd be able to pay off some of their debts and get the collectors off their backs.

Their semi-sulking moods were interrupted by a red-haired woman that said "Still got that gambling addiction Tsu-chan?" they turned and saw the one person that 'Tsu-chan' least expected to see, and she shouted "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE MITO-OBA!" the red haired woman grinned and said "That's no way to talk to your grandmother Tsunade. To prove it's me I'll tell you two things: One, I blame your uncle for teaching you how to play poker and therefore getting you addicted to gambling, and two, I'm the one who taught you the secret on how to get an incredible bust size."

Tsunade dropped her jaw saying in pure disbelief "But how are you alive?" Mito replied "The Shinigami brought me back to life." This answer caused both Tsunade and her apprentice to faint, while the pet pig could be heard struggling to breath underneath it's holder's body. The Deva path blinked her eyes a few times and shrugged her shoulders while saying "Oh well, either way she's coming to Konoha." She picked up the two women by the collars of their kimonos and dragged them out the casino with the pig following close behind.

**In Konoha.**

Naruto was sitting in his office doing paperwork while secretly plotting on how he would recreate Uzu, he couldn't do it while he was a citizen of Konoha, he needed a way to leave for a long period of time without arousing suspicion. A mission wouldn't cut it, at most they would last for a few months; he needed years. Another thing he needed was a place to rebuild Uzu, the original location was not an option because he felt that would be like desecrating a graveyard where his clan rested.

His thoughts were interrupted by his partner Umeko who was once again drinking, even though she promised to be sober whenever they were on a date or going to have sex, not that they have done either YET and luckily he fixed Yuuko's seal in his arm so that she can be as far from him as he allows so that he needs to go somewhere without her if need be. A knock was heard at the door, the blonde man said calmly "Come in."

In entered Tsume Inuzuka with a small smile on her face and her companion Kuromaru. Naruto smiled back and said "Good afternoon, Tsume-san and Kuromaru-san; what may I do for you?" she was about to answer until a blur came from behind her and tackled the acting Hokage while shouting "RELEASE KURENAI-CHAN YOU BASTARD!" then three more blurs came only they made growling sounds and were trying to pull the attacker off the blonde man.

The attacker was revealed to be Hana Inuzuka. Tsume face-palmed herself and said "I apologize for Hana's behavior, ever since she learned Kurenai was your slave she has been very hostile and well slightly feral." Naruto nodded and said to the younger woman "I'm sorry for what happened to Kurenai, but she broke into my compound and therefore needed to be punished. Rest assured she is being treated fairly and is starting to get accustomed to her new life."

This caused Hana to calm down… slightly. Tsume and her partner were worried that this could turn out very badly if damage control wasn't done quickly, the Inuzuka clan head was about to speak until Neko appeared next the blonde man, she whispered in his ear and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was surprised at the news he just heard and said "I'm sorry Tsume-san but our business must be put on hold because the Mizukage is here to visit me." The two women and their partners were shocked at the news but nodded and swiftly left; less than a minute later a beautiful women entered, she had ankle-length auburn colored hair in a herringbone style, a dark blue dress that revealed a generous amount of cleavage with mesh armor underneath and her eyes were jade green.

Behind her were two men one had an eye-patch while the other had spectacles and filed shark-like teeth. The woman bowed slightly and said "Greetings to you, my name is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage." The blonde man returned the respectful gesture and said "Naruto Uzumaki, the acting Hokage of Konoha and Sandaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who's real name is Umeko and she's happily drunk over there." He pointed to the couch and the three Kiri nin were shocked and amazed at the fact someone so young tamed a Bijuu and that she was so docile; they knew that Bijuu were not vicious monsters thanks to the Rokubi Jinchuuriki, Utakata, who was on good terms with his Bijuu, but they never expected the Kyuubi to be so… tame.

Mei cleared her throat, getting their attention asking "And where's that Kira girl? The one who killed Orochimaru?" the blonde man answered "I'm not sure myself." Then he asked himself out loud "Where is she anyway?"

**With Kira**

Sakura Haruno stepped out the shower and spotted Kira leaning against the wall sipping on a glass of water. The pink-haired girl asked "H-how did y-you get in my house?" the cannibal grinned and replied "I went through the front door; you should buy better locks, all it took was one good shove to open it."

Sakura hung her head and asked "What do you want anyway?" Kira answered "In the Chunin exams, you made a bet saying Sasuke was going to win, however you didn't have the money with you at the time and you said you'd pay up later on the 'next to impossible chance your Sasuke-kun lost', so now I'm here to collect any debts that are unpaid."

Sakura gulped and said "R-really, well I'll get back to you on Friday; that sound good?" the cannibal shook her head replying "No. Today. Pay Up. Now." She took another sip of water and then smashed the glass on the pink-haired girls head causing shards to get imbedded in the girls head making her scream in pain. The pale girl smirked saying "Yeah, that hurt? That hurt?" Sakura shouted "WHAT THE HELL?" the snake girl spoke while punching the other girls face and kneeing her stomach "Yeah, that hurts, doesn't it? That feel good?" the pale girl ripped the shower curtain rod down and used to beat the bleeding girl on the floor while saying "Where's my money man? Where's my money? Huh? Huh? Where's my money?"

Kira picked up the bleeding fan-girl by the hair and shoved it in the toilet while smashing the lid down on the back of her head while shouting "WHERE'S MY MONEY? WHERE IS THE MONEY?" the fan-girl was flailing her arms and legs trying to get free, but the crazed cannibal took the other girls head and smashed it against the floor. The bleeding girls vision was fading from shapes to black, when it came into focus she panted out "T-the m-money is [cough] hi-hidden in my mattress, take it and leave already." Kira picked the bleeding girl up by the hair and said "By the time you wake up your short term memory will have forgotten what happened." The snake girl then smashed the fan-girls face into the mirror hanging over the sink. The mirror cracked and more blood came out the unconscious girls face, then she was roughly dropped on the floor by her attacker.

Said attacker ripped the mattress and took all the money inside because the fan-girl bet VERY heavily on Sasuke. Kira smirked and left with her loot.

**Back with Naruto**

"WHAAAAT?" shouted a certain blonde man who just learned the reason of the Mizukage's unexpected visit. The Mizukage nodded and calmly said "Yes, I am your fiancée. Your mother and mine were sisters in all but blood, so they made an arranged marriage between me and you. However after the Kyuubi's er, Umeko-sama's rampage an Anbu with a blank mask told me you were dead, but when I saw your picture in the newspaper I knew within a nanosecond it was you. So here I am."

Naruto was not expecting to be engaged to a Kage, but damn was she a looker and she had a kind and cheerful demeanor which made him think _'Jackpot!'_ he cleared his throat saying "I appreciate you coming all the way here to tell me this news, we shall have to speak more on this later, I bet you and your bodyguards are tired so I shall welcome you to the Uzu-Nami compound as my guests."

The three Kiri nin nodded gratefully at the young man's generosity until they were interrupted by screaming that sounded like "NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE HOKAGE [WHAM]" another voice said "Shut it Tsu-chan or I'll spank you." The person referred to as 'Tsu-chan' replied submissively "Yes, ma'am." While another voice said "Mito-sama is scary."

In entered Mito Uzumaki holding a blonde woman by her ear and a black-haired girl holding a pig followed close behind them. The Deva path bowed and said "Greetings Naruto-sama; I present to you as requested; Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune Kato."

The red-haired Uzumaki released her granddaughter who said while rubbing her sore ear "So you're the guy Mito-oba told me about? You don't look like much gaki. The blonde man chuckled and replied "I must warn you that I am not to be underestimated, but you're not here to fight me. I'll ask you nicely one time only. Will you be the Godaime Hokage?" the older woman scowled and replied "Kiss my ass brat." Naruto's eyebrow twitched and was tapping his fingers against the desk. Umeko and Mito watched silently knowing that he if he can't persuade Tsunade with words, then he'll have to use his fists. Mei and her two bodyguards watched curiously wondering how this would play out. While Shizune felt like she wanted to disappear and leave, but was also scared that her sensei's temper will get the better of her and make her do something stupid.

Naruto took a deep breath and finally said "It seems words won't convince you. How about we settle this with a fight?" the blonde Senju nodded and asked "The stakes?" the Jinchuuriki replied "I win, not only must you become the Godaime Hokage but you must also swear your eternal loyalty to me. I lose, then I pay off your debts and you are free to leave and never be bothered by any Konoha nin again. Do you find these terms agreeable?"

The slug Sannin made a thinking pose and said "One additional clause; if I win then you must release Mito-oba from her undead state." Naruto knew that his Deva path was alive but the Sannin didn't, this gave him a chance to gain an extra follower. He grinned and said "Only if your apprentice also swears her eternal loyalty to me if I win."

In the background Shizune did not like where this was going, because if her sensei agreed then she was putting their very freedom at stake and given her sensei's bad luck and lack of combat training, this would not end well.

The blonde Senju nodded and said while unknowingly sealing their fates "Agreed." The blonde man grinned further and asked "The time and place?" the older women grinned and replied "Meet me at training ground 7 at 3:00 this afternoon. We'll settle this there."

The whiskered man nodded with a grin. When the slug Sannin and her apprentice left Naruto patted his shoulder signaling Umeko to transform into her animal form and jump on his shoulder. Once she hopped onto him he said "Now that that's done, why don't I show you my home?" the three Kiri nin nodded and followed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Deva path to their home.

**Meanwhile**

Yuuko, the Shinigami was once again working on finishing her lover's paths; more specifically his Preta and Naraka paths and by extension the set of six paths. On one of the beds laid a woman with rusty red colored hair, and on the other laid a woman with brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks.

Yuuko grinned at her handiwork while mumbling to herself "The Preta path's face needed to be more feminine in order to suit Naruto-kun's tastes. The Naraka path still needs adjusting before she's ready, but that won't take long to fix. Now then should I reveal to him the first step to becoming a god? No, I must wait until he leaves Konoha for good and then I'll tell him."

She was interrupted by Kurenai who was carrying a tea cup and a kettle with some steam coming out. The red-eyed woman bowed and said "Your tea, Yuuko-sama." The Shinigami smiled and said "Thank you, please leave it on the table. Oh and please tell the girls to prepare a larger dinner, we're going to have some guests soon." The enslaved Jonin placed the tea on a nearby table, bowed and left.

The silver-haired woman smirked and said to herself while drinking her tea "Naruto-kun's name will become legend. He will be known as the man who slaughtered the wicked and the corrupt. Some will praise him as a god while others will curse him as the devil, and one day he will end the war by killing the true faces of evil. But enough about Naruto-kun's fate, I must figure out what to call our children once he impregnates me."

**Meanwhile in Heaven.**

Kami sat on her throne, her appearance was truly befitting of a goddess, with golden blonde hair that shined like the sun, stormy blue-grey eyes and that showed equal measures of wrath and kindness, milky white skin that glowed, a golden kimono that hugged her figure showing a generous portion of her G-cup breasts, and her curvy figure was that of a perfect hourglass. She was frowning at what her sister was doing. Yuuko was worse than Yami when it came to interfering with humans. She snapped her fingers causing her estranged sister to appear with a cup of tea.

After a few moments the Shinigami said in a mocking tone "Hello Kami; I figured you'd summon me sooner or later." Kami ignored her sister's lack of respect and said "The reason I summoned you is because you're far too wild, and you're creating too much chaos." The death god frowned and said in an irritated tone "I'm not creating chaos, that's what Yami does. I'm trying to fix the world that you made."

Kami then growled "At least I don't empower the humans so that they can use their power for war." Yuuko spit back "I created the Juubi to protect the humans, so that their fear would counteract their desire for evil. Or did you forget that it was Kokken that corrupted the Juubi and then giving the Rikoudo Sennin the power to defeat the Juubi? And after the Juubi was sealed inside the Rikoudo Sennin then he made sure to spread his power to the humans throughout the wourld; in the end Kokken got what he wanted; more war."

Kami paled at the name and said angrily "Never say that name again. Besides he's been sealed away for nearly 2,000 years. It would be impossible for him to escape from the prison that you, me and Yami created." The death god scowled and said "Whatever, you want me to stop trying to create MY version of the world, a world of peace." The blonde goddess shouted "THE WORLD IS FINE AS IT IS!" the silver-haired goddess screamed back "NO IT'S NOT! THERE IS MURDERERS, RAPISTS, PSYCHOPATH'S AND MANY OTHER HUMAN FILTH THAT LOST THE RIGHT TO LIVE, BUT YOU'RE TOO SOFT TO DO ANYTHING!"

The blonde goddess then spoke in an angry voice "So be it. If you won't stop then I'll make you. Prepare your avatar, for in three days time; your avatar and mine will fight to the death for the whole world to see." Yuuko nodded stiffly and left while thinking _'Damn! I'll have to make Naruto-kun my avatar immediately. And while I'm here I might as well steal Keiji (Apocalypse).'_

While Kami was scowling until a voice behind her made itself known behind her "Surely violence isn't necessary Kami-sama? Perhaps I can talk her chosen avatar out of this." The blonde goddess nodded and said "Fine, but if you fail then you will have to kill him." The figure behind her nodded and disappeared without a trace.

**In the Uzu-Nami compound.**

Everyone sat around the dinner table eating various foods including salads, ramen, dango, and many other entrée's. Yugito was talking with Han and Fuu. Kushina was shouting apologies at Mei for forgetting the marriage contract, while Mikoto was laughing at her from the other side of the table. Ayame, Karin, Kin, and Kurenai were in the kitchen preparing the desserts. Ao and Choujiro were passed out drunk after agreeing to a drinking contest with Umeko, who was still drinking. Haku and Yugao were having a heated discussion about various weapons. Kira and Tayuya were catching up with one another. Guren was sitting in a corner not knowing how to interact around others. Mito, Izumi, and Pakura ate silently while having a mental conversation about their blonde master. Umeko then asked "Where's [hic] Naruto-sama?" Izumi answered "I think Naruto-sama said something about finding Yuuko-sama in the basement."

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was searching the basement for his lover, but instead he found two women on the table. He made the needed hand-sign to wake them, as shown by Yuuko herself. Their eyes fluttered open, after a few moments they sat up and rubbed their temples, the red-haired one grinned lecherously and said "Well, hello there handsome. You must be the one Yuuko-sama mentioned. She wasn't kidding when she said you were a looker, but do you think you're man enough to handle me?" she shoved out of the way by the other girl who said "Greetings to you Naruto-sama, I'm Rin Nohara, your Naraka path. Please excuse Ameyuri-san, she is as you witnessed, very perverted." The blonde man nodded and said "Guess that makes Ameyuri-san my Preta path. Could you please tell me about yourselves?"

The swordswoman went first saying while rubbing the side of her head "Sure thing, hansamu-kun (handsome). My name is Ameyuri Ringo. One of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. I wielded dual swords known as the Kiba that allowed me to channel lightning at will. I was infamous for always tracking down my prey, not one Shinobi and/or Kunoichi has ever escaped from me. However, I died of an incurable disease at the age of twenty-one, and I died a virgin, hence why I want to f*ck you." **(A/N. The censoring is part of my writing style. DEAL WITH IT!)**

Naruto gulped a bit and said "Uh, right. I'll get back to you on that when we get to know each other better." The swordswoman grinned showing pointed shark-like teeth saying "Okay, but don't wait too long Hansamu-kun or this will get cold." She turned around showing her ass and made a sexy pose, causing the whiskered man to get a nosebleed. Rin cleared her throat getting his attention saying "As I said, my name is Rin Nohara. I was formerly Kakashi-kun's and Obito-Ototo's (Little brother), teammate. Our Sensei was your father Minato Namikaze."

Naruto scowled at the name of the man that put too much faith in his people while Rin continued "I was a Chunin level medic nin. However during the Third Shinobi war… I was killed by Kakashi-kun." The blonde man raised an eyebrow and said "Kakashi-sensei always talked about not abandoning comrades, so this seems hypocritical of him." The brown haired girl shook her head and said "No, you don't understand. I was the one who abandoned my comrades."

The Jinchuuriki spoke in a serious tone "Explain." The medic nin teared up a little and spoke while sobbing "As the war raged on I saw rapes, orphans, riots, needless slaughter, and many other horrors. Eventually I lost hope, so I stole the scrolls that contained the secrets of the Rasengan and Hiraishen , hoping I could cut some kind of deal with the enemy, but I soon found out that the scrolls were fakes and that the Kiri Anbu were after me hoping to steal them. I ran for hours, until I ran into Kakashi-kun. He knew I attempted to go rogue so it was his duty to take me in. However, I knew that I didn't have a future. On one hand, Kiri Anbu were out for my blood in order to get the scrolls, on the other if I were brought back to Konoha I would either be thrown in jail for life or executed. In that moment I took the cowards way out and attacked Kakashi-kun, in self-defense he stabbed me through the heart with his Chidori. I was about to say 'Thank you', but the only thing that came out were gurgling noises, and then I died when he pulled his hand out in shock."

The blonde man's face had a look of fury while the visage of a dragon appeared behind him causing the two paths to quake in fear. He finally said "So that's it huh? You went rogue because you were 'tired' of war? I understand being tired of needless war, but that's no excuse to betray your comrades and friends." The Naraka path nodded and said submissively "Yes, Naruto-sama. I was a coward. I'm sorry."

The Jinchuuriki's rage finally reached it's boiling point and it caused him to lose his sense of reason and then he punched Rin in the face, causing her to fall on the floor like a limp ragdoll. He picked her up by the throat and punched her repeatedly while shouting "YOU'RE SORRY? TELL THAT TO YOUR COMRADES! TELL THAT TO YOUR FRIENDS! TELL THAT TO KAKASHI!" Rin made no effort to resist the beating she was receiving, while blood spattered on the wall the blonde man dropped the woman on the floor while Ameyuri watched with an impassive face.

Rin laid on the floor, she was conscious but didn't move. Naruto slumped on floor and said while crying "I'm also tired of this rotten world. During a C-rank mission I received a few days ago. I was investigating the kidnapping of a six-year old girl. The guy that took her chopped her up and butchered her, then fed her to his dogs." The blonde man held in his frustration and sadness from that case and now it flooded out, causing him to cry.

The brown-haired girl got up from the floor and wiped some of the blood off her face with the back of her hand, she then wrapped the blonde man in a hug and said gently "Shh. It's okay. Let it out." In the background the red-haired swordswoman watched silently, because she too wanted to comfort her master, but decided to live it in the more gentle girl's hands.

The blonde man accepted the hug while asking "Aren't you angry at me for beating you?" the medic nin shook her head and replied "No. It was nothing less than I deserved. Now please, don't cry." After a few more minutes he stopped crying and then finally calmed down. He sighed in exhaustion and said "Thank you, Rin-san. I'm sorry for hitting you." Rin shook her head saying "As I said before, I deserved it. Maybe by being in your service, I can redeem myself for my sins."

The blonde nodded and noticed that it was nearing the appointed time, he then said "You two care to join me?" they nodded making the whiskered man summon his partner Umeko and then they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few moments later they appeared at Training ground 7, where they spotted Tsunade being harassed by Sakura for 'training to impress her Sasuke-kun', the blonde women finally snapped and yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO TRAIN YOU BRAT! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ONLY WANT TO IMPRESS YOUR CRUSH NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with a flick of her fingers she sent the banshee flying into the trees.

Sasuke was leaning against one of the three posts wanting to see the 'dope' get his ass kicked, while Kakashi was reading his book, until "KAKASHI-KUN!" he looked up from his book only to get kicked in the face, he fell to the ground and was then pinned on the ground while his attacker continuously slapped him saying "I told you never to read that smut! Especially in front of women and children! Ero-Kakashi!" he looked up to see his teammate Rin. He was shocked to the core, and then he threw her off and performed several **'Kais'** but what he thought was a Genjutsu refused to disappear. He was shocked and asked "Is that really you Rin?" the medic nin nodded and replied "One time I caught you peeking on me with Obito-Ototo, so I tied you to two chairs and forced the both of you to watch forty-eight hours of Yaoi porn videos and an extra twelve of reading Yaoi manga for attempting to take photos of me."

Kakashi turned green at the memory and thought _'Yep, that's Rin. It's likely that Yuuko-sama brought her back to life for some reason.'_ He then asked "Why did Yuuko-sama bring you back to life?" the Naraka path answered "I am now in Naruto-sama's service as atonement to attempting to steal the secrets of his family." The masked pervert nodded and decided to watch the upcoming fight.

Ameyuri Ringo sat on top of the middle training post while checking the Kiba blades, to make sure they weren't tampered with or damaged since her death. Sasuke took notice of the swords and said "Woman, where did you get those swords?" the swordswoman replied without looking away at her blades "They were created specifically for me, because I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. Unlike most blades, the swords me and my colleagues wield choose their masters, and the Kiba wouldn't accept you, so f*ck off brat."

Sasuke fumed at her answer and said in a demanding tone "Give them to me woman. As the last Uchiha I deserve them more than anyone, if you do I'll give you the honor of being my slut." Ameyuri's eyebrow twitched and she looked down at him and briefly noted his features thinking_ 'His eyes show deep-set scars and a burning hatred. His body shows he trains extensively but knows nothing of true strength. His attitude shows he was spoon-fed everything he desired, and he is still unsatisfied, and his posture shows a lack of discipline.'_

She smirked and said "I don't like men who are whiners and spoiled brats, so f*ck off brat, or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass I'll be able to use your O ring as an ankle bracelet." Sasuke grumbled, he was tired from his 'training' and knew he couldn't fight this woman, so he decided to wait till he was rested and then he would strike.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "Ready to lose brat? All I'll need is this one finger." Naruto cracked his neck and replied "You'll need more than that, trust me. I'll settle this quickly." The Sannin grinned and said "Really? You really think you can kick my ass gaki? Well, this'll be easier than distracting Jiraiya with a paid prostitute."

**Near the Konoha hot springs.**

A white-haired man sneezed and thought _'One of my fans must be talking about me. I'll need to enlist Minato's kid to help me find her and then I can train him to deal with the Akatsuki; now then back to my research.'_ However he was caught by four dogs, the biggest one saying "Pray tell, why are you peeking on our partners?" the pervert turned around slowly while the dogs growled, he chuckled nervously and said "N-nice doggies; nice BIG doggies." The pervert then ran off screaming with the dogs giving chase.

**With Naruto and Tsunade.**

Naruto got into a fighting stance and said with curiosity "Before we start can I ask you a question?" Tsunade nodded making him say "Why are you so adamant on NOT being Hokage?" the slug Sannin answered while showing a necklace that was under her shirt "See this? It's the necklace of my grandfather. My little brother Nawaki wanted to be Hokage, so I gave it to him hoping it would motivate him further and to wish him luck, however shortly after he died. Later I gave it to my lover Dan, he died too. But that's just a part of the reason, the other is that all the other Hokages gave their lives for nothing, so why should I?"

The Jinchuuriki thought for a moment while his former tenant stopped drinking and sealed away her sake. He then said "They gave their lives fighting for what they believed in. They died so that their people would live. There is a difference between dying for nothing and sacrificing for the sake of others. I hope you come to realize that with your defeat." The blonde woman cracked her knuckles and then charged at her opponent without warning. To him she seemed to be moving in slow motion, training with a goddess like the Shinigami can turn you into a force of nature.

He grinned and side stepped her attack and then kneed her in the stomach making her clutch her belly while gasping for breath. The blonde man smirked and asked "Are you going to give up?" she growled out "F*ck off brat." The fox on his shoulder chuckled a bit, and then leapt off his shoulder making Tsunade think _'Is this fox some kind of summon or familiar?'_ she tried to hit the fox but it avoided her chakra empowered finger and deliver a drop kick to her face making her lose her balance, but she regained it and then leapt in the air saying **"Heaven Kick of Pain"**

The whiskered man brought up his arm stopped the kick with his bare hand creating a large crater below him. He then said **"Chidori: Sutana (Stunner)"** the lightning coated hand touched her leg causing the electricity to course through her entire body making her go limp and twitch on the ground. The blonde man then said triumphantly "I win."

In the background Shizune was hanging her head in defeat, Ameyuri was drooling because she like strong men, Rin was smiling at her master's skill and strength, Kakashi DROPPED his book, Sasuke was glaring at the blonde man, and Sakura emerged from the woods before the fight and after seeing it she couldn't believe it and was forced to perform an imitation of a fish.

After a few minutes the Sannin was able to move again and said furiously "You win Gaki, go ahead and rub it in and get it over with." Naruto grinned and said "No, I'm not going to belittle you." She was shocked and asked 'Why?' he replied "Because, I'm not one to belittle anyone just because they lost a fight." His answer surprised her but her stupor was broken when he said "My first order for you as my 'indentured servant' is to take the mantle as the Godaime Hokage." She was about to shout at him until she remembered the terms of the bet, she smiled sweetly and said "Could you excuse me for a moment?" he nodded making her run to the trees. After a few seconds screaming and cursing of all sorts could be heard throughout the village. A few minutes later the slug Sannin returned with a calmer face, she approached her 'boss' and said "Okay, I'll do it." She then pulled out her grandfathers necklace and gave it to her master saying "For you. Naruto-Oyabun (Boss)." He accepted the gift and thanked her.

**Later**

Tsunade's coronation was a private one, but the news of it spread like wildfire. The civilians were giddy at the possibility that she'd tame the demon. The Shinobi were glad that she had returned, and hoped she would restart the Medic nin program to allow more healers to be among their ranks.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around the village thinking about how he was going to recreate Uzu, until "Hey Gaki, nice work making Tsunade the Hokage." He turned around and spotted a white-haired man with red lines on his face, the blonde and his partner asked in unison "Who the hell are you?"

The man replied and while making a silly pose "I'm glad you asked! I'm the man who women swoon over, I make my enemies cower in fear, I make crying children smile, I am the wise and immortal spirit! It is I Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin!" dead silence washed over the street as the wind blew, while the blonde sweat-dropped.

The blonde man asked hesitantly "Can I help you?" the white-haired man was about to answer until "JIRAIYA!" he turned around and spotted one of the few women that he actually feared, and at the same time he couldn't believe the rumors were true. Kushina Uzumaki was alive and well.

He sweated and said meekly "Hey Kushina-Imoto (Little sister)…" "Don't 'Hey' me bastard!" she interrupted and then said "Why are you approaching my Naruto-kun now of all times? Are you hoping to take him on as an apprentice?" he replied "Well, uh, yes?" [CRACK] she punched his face and at the same time broke his nose. He fell on the ground while putting a hand on his nose he said "What the hell was that for?"

She answered angrily "That was for abandoning Naruto-kun. Minato should never have made you Naruto-kun's godfather." Jiraiya got up from the ground asking "What are you talking about? I was attending to my spy network but I…" he was interrupted by his 'godson' this time as he said "Don't give us that crap. Kaa-chan told me that you were my 'godfather' and that you were a massive pervert. I don't care what you were doing, regardless of the reason, it doesn't excuse you of not at least checking on me."

The white-haired man said "Please give me a chance…" "YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES!" Naruto shouted. He took a deep breath and said "You had plenty of chances over the years and you wasted each and every one of them. From now on, I refuse to acknowledge you as my godfather. If you come to me hoping to kiss up… well let's just say I have a very ferocious 'attack dog'." The Sannin gulped and when he blinked they were gone.

**With Naruto and Kushina**

They appeared in his bedroom, Naruto said to his 'mother' "Thanks for dealing with that asshole." Kushina nodded and said "Sure thing, if you ever need anything I'll always be here for you." He nodded in thanks and said "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to have sex; I just want someone to stay with me." She nodded while stripping down to her underwear while he did the same.

They got under the covers and the blonde was on his back while the red-haired woman laid her head on his chest and she thought as she drifted to sleep _'You can't stand to be alone can you Naruto-kun? Don't worry when all is said and done, you will never be alone again. Goodnight Naruto-koi.'_

**Meanwhile.**

Sasuke Uchiha was training in the Uchiha compound while thinking _'The dope has been trained by a god. So I need power to rival that of the gods, but how do I get it?'_ as if someone heard his thoughts an ominous voice said **"Do you desire power? Power to topple the gods?"** the avenger looked around trying to find the source of the voice but he was alone, at first he felt afraid but only at first. The voice offered him power and who was he to deny it? He asked "Who are you? What is this power? How do I get it?" the voice answered **"Who I am is irrelevant at this time. This power I offer is the power to destroy all life. To get it you must be my avatar, and in order to be my avatar you must first release me from my prison. Until then, enjoy a taste of what's to come. Should you accept, the rewards WILL be great."**

The voice disappeared again and then power flooded Sasuke. The power was far greater than that of the curse mark he received from Orochimaru, making Sasuke think _'This is greater than anything I ever imagined! He said that this was only a taste, if that's the case then I can get more. I will kill Itachi and the dope and then I will rule this world as is appropriate of an Uchiha like myself.'_ He laughed evilly while somewhere the voice said to itself **"Soon. Very Soon.**"

**End Chapter Fifteen.**

**A/N. My newest chapter, hope you like it. Yes, I know it was somewhat rushed but that's just how it turned out. Be sure to review and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Thank you and may God bless America.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N. Okay, some people have asked me about taking away Sasuke's power boost; believe me when I say I didn't want to give the little bastard ANY form of power, but it was necessary for plot devolpment, trust me: I did it for a reason. And I'm also upset that Kishimoto is now redeeming Sasuke after everything the asshole did and seriously was anyone else like WTF when the bastard said he was going to be Hokage? Mark my words, Sasuke is and always will be a dick and I hope he DIES, but knowing that favortist bastard Kishimoto Sasgay will live. Now that my ranting is over I'm going to do the credits, disclaimer and then the chapter. **

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the Anime/Manga Naruto. The only thing I own is my OC Kira.**

**Chapter sixteen: Conflicting ideals.**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, as the morning sun hit his face. He groaned in annoyance and looked down at the redhead with a small smile; she stirred and opened her eyes as well. She smiled back and spoke in a still sleepy voice "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She then kissed him on the lips, he smirked and kissed back. [WHAM] the door was kicked open by Mikoto who was shouting "NARUTO-KUN! YUUKO-SAMA WANTS TO SEE YOU! SHE SAYS IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

The gentle Uchiha paused and noticed who exactly was in the bed with the blonde man; she smiled sweetly and asked in a sing-song voice "Kuuuushiiiiina. What did we agree about again? I believe we agreed to have a threesome, didn't we?" the red-haired woman paled and screamed "NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX, I SWEAR!"

Blue flames engulfed the Uchiha woman's hands as she said "Naruto-kun, Yuuko-sama wishes to see you immediately; she's downstairs." The blonde boy nodded and put on his clothes. After he got his clothes back on he ran out the door in fear of the 'Smiling Monster'. Said monster then said after he left "Well, Kushi-chan, I suppose I must now pleasantly punish you."

**With Naruto.**

The blonde man raced down the stairs where a very irate Yuuko waited for him, "Hurry up, we have to get going." She said gruffly. "Go where?" he asked. She said nothing and made a 'follow me' gesture. As they walked out of the mansion Naruto asked "Yuuko-chan, what's going on?"

"My older sister Kami has practically declared war on me; she intends to have her avatar fight you to the death, for the whole world to see. Now you must officially become mine if you hope to survive." She said very seriously. The blonde Jinchuuriki was stunned at this, his mind shut down and his body started to run on auto-pilot.

After several more minutes of hurried walking the two found themselves at an old shrine. The blonde man asked "What is this?" "When the BCW (Bloody Clan Wars) ended, Hashirama Senju built this shrine in my honor for helping him and his clan survive the wars. Unfortunately it is now a long forgotten relic of the past, which is probably a good thing given what it contains" Yuuko said in an even tone.

She entered the shrine and came back out with an Oni mask, she handed it to her lover saying "Put it on." He nodded and did so. "Do you swear to be my Avatar?" she said in a commanding voice "I swear." He said. "Do you swear to maintain the balance between the living and the dead?" she asked "I swear." He replied.

She nodded and said "Then I, Yuuko Yagami name you my Avatar." She snapped her fingers, causing the eye holes of the mask to glow a dark purple, after a few moments she said "You may now remove it." He nodded and did so.

He breathed deeply "I feel a lot stronger now." He said. "That is because you are now tied to me, as long as you are my Avatar you can tap into a portion of my power. As can my sister's Avatar's." she said calmly. She was about to say something else but her lover had disappeared in a flash of yellow, making her think worriedly _'No, she didn't.'_

**Elsewhere.**

Naruto found himself on top of the Hokage monument, he looked around in confusion until he heard "Been a long time huh?" the blonde man turned to the source of the voice, and saw none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"You? That can't be right, Yuuko-chan said that anyone who uses the Reaper Death Seal can't come back to life, because of their souls being damaged beyond repair." Naruto muttered to himself, the older man laughed and replied "Beyond her reach, maybe. But not Kami-sama's, since her power is to create and heal."

"I see." The Jinchuuriki said flatly, the older man chuckled saying "Uh, awkward reunion huh? Well, anyway; I'm here to tell you that I am Kami-sama's avatar, and tomorrow we'll be fighting. I don't want to have to fight you, so I'm here to talk you down."

Naruto tilted his head while his face showed a look of suspicion. "You can talk, but there's no guarantee I'll listen." The Jinchuuriki said evenly. The Yondaime nodded and started speaking "Listen, the Shinigami is a malevolent being who's only reason for existence is to kill people. She wants to kill people because it is in her nature, whatever she told you about bringing peace was a lie. Kami-sama on the other hand, is a kind and gentle being who wants to bring peace to the world, she loves all and will teach this world kindness and love. Please, my son. Join Kami-sama, and you won't regret it."

Before the younger man could say anything the death goddess herself appeared saying "Naruto-kun, don't believe anything he says. I don't exist to kill; in fact it's not really me that kills people. I only serve as a guide that sends people where they need to go once they die. The reason I want peace is because I have seen things no one else has, I have seen children begging for their parents when they die, parents screaming for their children, and babies crying for the touch of their mothers. Many of which died due to some form of warfare, but it was each and every Shinobi war and the Clan wars that showed me the worst humanity has to offer.

I throughout my entire existence have seen murderers go unpunished for their crimes, due to some kind of 'technicality' , and when their released back out into the world they kill again, and the whole thing starts all over. Naruto, you know what that man did to that little girl, he butchered her and fed her to his dogs, when I reaped her she begged me to let her go home, she cried so much it made my heart sink, but I had no choice but to send her on her way. My way for peace isn't perfect but it's better than my sister's way, because she does NOTHING. Please Naruto, don't agree to join her. You'll only do more harm than good in the long run if you do."

The whiskered man turned to his father "Can I speak with Kami?" He asked. Minato smirked and nodded while Yuuko began to cry. With a clap of the former's hands a window appeared showing Kami herself, she looked up from her tea and noticed the Jinchuuriki "Oh my, you certainly took on your father's good looks. Tell me, will you join me? Or stay with my harlot of a sister?"

Naruto clenched his fist in anger and replied "I only have three words for you: Go Fuck Yourself." A pin-drop could easily be heard in the silence that ensued. Minato and Yuuko jaw-dropped at the fact that Naruto had just insulted Kami herself without a hint of fear.

As for Kami she had dropped her tea cup, her hair turned a blazing red as she shouted angrily "YOU BRAT! I GIVE YOU THIS CHANCE TO DO THE RIGHT THING AND YOU THROW IT AWAY?" the blonde Jinchuuriki answered "Yes, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the second best is the wrong one, and the worst you can do is nothing at all. I have several reasons for staying with Yuuko-chan, first is because she and I both understand better than anyone Humanity's limitless capacity for evil. Second is that I have already chosen my path, and the third and most important is that I LOVE Yuuko-chan."

The goddess of life grit her teeth so hard that blood dripped from the side of her mouth as he continued "Furthermore, I can't let you interfere with my goals; my goal is to bring peace by becoming a god of Justice. If you want a fight I'll give you one, and then I'll claw my way up to the heaven's and kick your ass. Then when I kick your ass, I am going to brand my clan's symbol on it and claim you as my property, and when I claim you as my property you'll be waiting on me hand and foot for as long as I ALLOW you to live; in short, I'm going to make you MY BITCH!" he shouted at the end.

The collective thoughts going through their heads were _'Did he just threaten me/Kami-sama?'_

Kami was so angry that the sky turned blood red and the sun was blacked out. "You bastard, do you really think you can threaten me and get away with it?" the blonde goddess asked with pure rage in her voice. The younger man's only response was a simple nod.

The goddess of life clenched her fists "So be it, you just wrote your death warrant. Minato come back." The older blonde nodded and disappeared. When all became quiet the goddess of death hugged Naruto from behind "Naruto-kun, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked. Without breaking the physical contact between the two, he turned to face her "Yes Yuuko-hime, I love you. You've always been there for me, you prevented me from going down a path of living to please others, you helped me gain many wonderful women. You gave me power beyond that of any normal human. I love you and want to spend my life with you." He said.

He got on one knee and continued "Even though I don't have the ring yet, I want to ask you. Will you marry me?" she sobbed at his declaration "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She replied. She pulled him back on his feet and kissed him hungrily.

The two separated in need of oxygen, the death goddess smiled saying in a teasing voice "I expect a ring soon, Naruto-kun." He rubbed his head sheepishly while nodding. With a snap of Yuuko's fingers they reappeared at the Uzu-Nami compound. Yuuko was feeling horny and wanted to take her fiancé to her bedroom and fuck like rabbits, however "There you are, Naruto-sama." Said one Mito Uzumaki.

The blonde man turned to his Deva path asking "Yes, Mito-san?" the red-haired woman bowed asking "Would you please join me for lunch?" he tilted his head asking "Anywhere you have in mind?" she smirked and dragged him out the mansion. Yuuko however was quite upset, and her 'hot and bothered' mood made it even worse, she ran to the bathroom and said to herself "Might as well, sate some of my lust while I wait."

**At Ichiraku ramen.**

Naruto had just been dragged to Ichiraku ramen by his Deva path, the latter had a small smile on her face as she said "Ah, this place hasn't changed at all." The two entered the stand where Teuchi Ichiraku was sharpening his knives.

The two sat on the stools as Teuchi turned to greet them "Hello welcome to…" he paused when he saw one of his daily customers when he was but an apprentice Mito Uzumaki, he pointed at her and tried to speak, but no words came from his mouth. The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow "Teuchi-san? Is that you?" she asked.

He nodded answering "Yes, its me. How are you alive?" she chuckled replying "Oh, Shinigami-sama thought I deserved a second chance at life, so she brought me back. By the way where's Yama-Ji?" he was shocked at her answer, but nodded and said "My father died peacefully, about seventeen years ago."

She was saddened at the news despite knowing that the village must have changed a lot since her death, but nodded in acceptance. The ramen chef then asked her "So uh, why are you here with Naruto-kun?" "We're on a date." She simply replied.

The ramen chef jaw-dropped asking "Why?" she sighed and explained on how her and Naruto decided to date.

**Flashback: During their training.**

Naruto and Mito sat amongst the bodies of many large and powerful beasts, the latter asked "Naruto-sama, what are your plans? What do you intend to do?" "Restart the Uzumaki clan, bring peace to the Shinobi nations, and rebuild Uzu. Not in that order though." He replied.

Mito nodded and asked "I see, then would you have any problems dating me?" he shook his asking "No, but why do you ask?" she answered "Because I am one of the few remaining pure-blood Uzumaki, it is my duty to my clan to help rebuild it, and you are the prime candidate to impregnate me."

He narrowed his eyes saying "So it's only out of a sense of duty, you want to date me?" Mito sighed replying "It is understandable that you wouldn't want to be with me if this wasn't about love. To answer your question, yes a small part of it is a sense of duty, but the larger portion of me wants to get to know you. What I want is to date you and see how things work, if we grow to love one another then I will happily bear your children to rebuild our clan, if not then I will be satisfied in helping solidify your position as Uzu's leader."

He nodded "I accept." He said, causing her to nod back.

**End flashback.**

Teuchi stood amazed at the story as the two Uzumaki's ate their extra large bowls of ramen, both of them had already eaten a month's worth of supplies, each. Naruto paid for the meal, which was easy given his HUGE inheritance. As they got up to leave Teuchi asked "Say, Naruto-kun… you wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is would you?"

The blonde man froze and answered "Yes, but believe me she hasn't been forced to do anything against her will." The ramen chef nodded "Good, if I find out anything bad has happened to her… I will cut you apart, piece by piece." Naruto just nodded and hurried out the stand.

As they walked the two stopped and saw one Sakura Haruno on a bench asleep.

**In the Hokage's office.**

Tsunade Senju sat doing paperwork to her it seemed that every single time she finished one THREE more took the previous ones place. She turned to her assistant Shizune saying with rage "It's YOU. You're attempting to bury me alive in paperwork, aren't you?" a frightening grin came on the black-haired woman's face as she replied "Correct, this is your punishment for betting our freedom, now we're in Naruto-sama's service. The only reason I haven't given you TEN pages for each one you finish is because Naruto-sama is a kind person."

The blonde woman banged her head on the in frustration, praying that something would save her from this nightmare. It was answered when her new master and her grandmother stepped inside saying "Tsunade-san, we've got a problem."

The slug Sannin tilted her head asking "What kind?" Mito answered "The kind that involves a certain Uchiha leaving the village." Tsunade face-palmed herself, through her fingers she said "Assemble a team, to hunt down Sasuke, I don't care who you send or if they bring him back dead or alive. Just don't let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke." Naruto nodded and left with Mito towards his mansion.

In a few minutes he assembled all the residents of the Uzu-Nami compound saying "Sasuke Uchiha has gone rogue, it seems that left by his own choice, although Sakura said he was taken against his will, which seems unlikely. She described one of the people he left with being a and I quote 'Weirdo with extra arms'."

Tayuya, spoke up saying "That sounds like Kidomaru. He became the unofficial leader when the real one Kimimaru became ill. The pretty boy Kabuto must've taken over have sent dead Orochi-teme's boy-scouts to get your fucking Uchiha." This made Naruto scratch his chin saying "Okay, Tayuya you know these guys best, you'll help track them down. Yugao, Ameyuri, Rin, and Kira will go with you."

The addressed women, nodded grabbed their gear and quickly left for the village gates. When they arrived Kira asked her surrogate sister "Before we go, what can you tell us about your former teammates?" the red-haired girl replied "First there's Jirobo a fat-ass with powerful Taijutsu, but because of his weight he's pretty slow. Then there's Sakon another Taijutsu user, who has a conjoined twin named Ukon, they have the ability to join their bodies and separate at will. Next is Kidomaru, he's mostly a long-range fighter and holds a summoning contract for spiders. Finally we have Kimimaru, a lap dog that has some weird-ass bloodline that lets him use his bones as fucking weapons. All of them, including me have level two curse marks.

They make us stronger, faster, and with level two we go through a transformation, so watch out. One more thing, Kimimaru may or may not appear unless it's an emergency." the pale cannibal smirked saying "Don't have to worry about the curse marks, they no doubt disappeared with Orochimaru's death." Tayuya made a hand-sign to check what her surrogate sister said was true, it was. The flute user grined saying "One less thing to worry about, now let's get fucking going."

Ameyuri smirked saying "I like her, she's got spirit." The rest just shrugged their shoulders and started running to chase after their quarry.

**End chapter sixteen.**

**A/N. Yes, yes short chapter. Tried to show some character development; I'm saving the fights for next chapter. Please vote in my new poll, thank you and May God Bless America.**


	18. Author's note

**Sorry for the long wait and the fact this is not a chapter, my computer crashed (again) so I lost my all my hard work. So it might be awhile before I can update something because of both my faulty computer and I'm saving up for a new and better one.**

**As compensation, I'll let in you my readers in on a few secrets. First, I'll be working on a Naruto/ Legend of Zelda crossover (Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword). Second, in my story Uzumaki Meister; a special guest from the Street Fighter series will appear. I won't say who or what their role shall be but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**Also… I fucking hate Kishimoto, That whole 'Curse of Hatred' crap was a bunch of bullshit he made to justify both Sasuke and Obito. Furthermore, redeeming the both of them too? Now that completely tears it, Sasuke while I despise him, his reasons are understandable (At least going after Itachi and later Danzo, but afterwards spread out of control), though I still hate that he was redeemed. But Obito? That is several steps too far, I mean, he incited the Bloodline Purge in Kiri, murdered both Minato and Kushina by sending Kurama on a rampage (Which also killed an unknown number of Konoha Shinobi) he started the Fourth Shinobi War, therefore killing even more people; all because he got friend-zoned by his childhood crush and because she was killed doing her duty as a Kunoichi? And both Naruto and Minato are going to forgive him just like that? Even after claiming to see his past? Wouldn't that also include all the wrong he's done? That is a fucking sick and absolutely fucking pathetic joke in and of itself, bad fucking punch-line included. Well enough of that, sorry for the long rant, but if you agree then review or PM me; and once again I'm sorry for the wait and I'll get back to writing as soon as I am able. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
